The Revision
by SaiyanWanderer
Summary: "It is not the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." Due to Bardocks arrogant Saiyan nature, he decides to face the last Kanassan warrior alone. After the battle he was given the knowledge of foresight and Bardock will risk it all to save the future. But can he do it?
1. Chapter 1 The Gift

**The Revision**

**Chapter 1: The Gift**

_I do not own Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT, or DBM. _

On the Planet Kanassa, five Saiyan warriors relaxed comfortably in the city ruins. They reveled over their trivial victory of the conquest. All five warriors were diverse in appearance and physical shape.

There was Fasha, the fiery female of the squad. She had black mop of spikey bangs and had purple eyes. She wore black and gold battle armor with one shoulder pad with a pink undergarment.

Borgos is a silent, but large mountain of a man who was balding but had black spikey hair on the sides. He had three scars on his forehead and wore black, blue and gold battle armor with black pants and black gauntlets and boots.

Next was Shugesh, a burly Saiyan with a fresh scar on his cheek. He wore black and cyan battle armor with a tattered green undergarment and celt.

Tora, the second strongest of the squad, had a black spikey mullet and wore a black and light blue battle suit with shoulder pads. He was best friends with the squad leader.

And finally, Bardock is the leader of the Saiyan group. He had unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a scar on his left cheek. He wears black and green battle armor with red arm and leg bands. He was the strongest of the low-class Saiyans.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, that bastard Kanassan scarred my beautiful face. Hehehe…I hope he liked my boot when I crushed him." Shugesh commented.<p>

Fasha and the others smirked at his comment. To which she said, "Well, I wouldn't say beautiful…"

Tora, Borgos and Fasha laughed while Shugesh growled "Shut up Fasha!"

"Hey, have a since of humor. I kinda think Saiyans with scars are attractive." Fasha laughed looking at Bardock, who was relaxing in a pile of rubble. He didn't even flinch at the comment.

"These Kanassans were a piece of cake after we transformed." Tora admitted.

All the Saiyans agreed while Bardock remained quiet, completely transfixed with the morning sky. The other squad mates were talking about how they didn't remember most of the battle, due to their Great Ape transformations. Fasha and Borgos agreed it was almost like a dream. Tora went on to say that Bardock seems to remember everything in battle, but Fasha quickly reminded him that Bardock can't even remember his newest son's birth, which had happened the day before.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Bardock said unthinkingly.

"Wow Bardock, you can't even remember your son was born yesterday. You should really go see the little tyke; you know Hanaisa would be pissed if you didn't." Fasha told him.

"Whatever, what's the point i…" Bardock said when he was interrupted by his scouter beeping.

All the other Saiyans scouters beeped in unison as they got up from the ground looking for the source of the power.

"Hmm, power level 7,000, hardly a challenge if we fight him together." Tora pointed out.

Bardock quickly charged his Ki and took off like a bullet into the sky. "He's all mine." Bardock yelled.

"Man, was does he get to have all the fun." Fasha moped.

* * *

><p>After a short time, Bardock came upon a ruined complex that once appeared to be a great sanctuary. He landed on the ground to find the source of the power. There, stood alone Kanassan named Toolo. He was an amphibian like creature with battle worn purple clothing. He stood brave, ready to combat the Saiyan.<p>

"So, you're the one who gave out the large power. Impressive you're still alive." Bardock said spitefully.

"You aliens have come to my planet and ravaged my people. I am the last of my kind, but I am no fool. I may not be able to defeat you and your comrades. But perhaps I can show you the pain and suffering that you bestowed on my people!" The Kanassan survivor roared.

He rushed forward with a punch but Bardock blocked the blow, Bardock countered with a knee to the abdomen causing the Kanassan to fall to the ground. "Now, go to hell!" Bardock yelled as he shot a blue-white full power energy wave. The attack struck the Kanassan but had little effect. Instead, the blast surrounded Toolo with a white energy which he used to his benefit.

"Wait! I have seen your future, Bardock. I have seen the destruction of your people by the flat horned demon known as Frieza." Toolo prophesized.

"What…what the hell are you talking about? How do you know about that?" Bardock said shocked.

"My people have the ability to foresee into the future, some say it is a curse, but others a gift. Hehehe…even though we saw our fate and were helpless to stop you, we will be avenged in the end." The Kanassan laughed.

* * *

><p>Toolo lunged forwards and grabbed Bardock with a bear hug, he then exploded in a brilliant array of light, sacrificing himself and passing the gift of foresight to Bardock. Bardock fell unconscious to the ground and dreamt about the coming of the end of his race.<p>

_Bardock was floating in space. It seemed so familiar. He was surrounded by an infinite number of soldiers that were attempting to stop him. Bardock looked into the distance and had seen a Planet Trade saucer ship. On top of the ship were three very distinctive figures. It was none other than Dodoria, Zarbon infamous tyrant himself, Frieza. Bardock began to utter words that he had no control of. It was almost like line from a script. _

"_Frieza! Come and face me you coward!" Frieza stood in his hover chair smiling at the Planet Vegeta; he was preparing to destroy it with his Death Ball._

"_This is it, this is the end of your enslavement over us Frieza. THIS ENDS NOW!" Bardock attempted to stop him with his Final Spirit Cannon, but failed. Frieza's Death Ball engulfed Bardock and the Planet Vegeta in a firestorm from hell. And Bardock was completely helpless. He felt a strange sensation coming over him, "Is this how I will die?" He thought to himself._

* * *

><p>He awoke from his dream with four figures standing over him. It was his comrades. "Bardock, you fool, that's what you get for fighting him alone. You ok?" Tora asked with a helping hand.<p>

Bardock grabbed Tora's arm as he lifted Bardock from the ground. The Saiyan squad leader was dazed and confused. He thought the apparition was just a mere dream. However, it seemed so real. It felt like he had actually died when Frieza's attack destroyed him and his home world. Bardock was rubbing his head in frustration on what had just happened.

"Man, you don't look so good Bardock." Shugesh pointed out.

Bardock had been dealt a great deal of damage. His armor was tattered and broken. He had cuts and charred burns all over his body. He looked like a walking corpse. Bardock however, seemed to ignore these injuries and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's on your mind Bardock?" Borgos spoke up.

Bardock had finally answered his comrades he was literally shaking with anxiety and frustration. "Fr-Frieza, its Frieza! He…destroyed our planet.…"

The four Saiyans stared at each other in disbelief. Has Bardock gone mad? Have all these years of fighting, conquering, and killing caught up with him? "He's lost it. Maybe that Kanassan really damaged his mind." Shugesh said.

"No. Something is seriously wrong here guys. All these years of fighting with Bardock, he's never acted like this before..." Tora retorted.

"We have to go back now! We must warn King Vegeta." Bardock said.

The Saiyan team mates were in complete shock and disbelief. Is Bardock telling the truth? Or is something seriously wrong with him? Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos had no choice. They had to trust in their commander; even if he was insane. The five Saiyans went into their attack balls. But Tora was the last to enter his own. He walked over to Bardock's and asked "What makes you so sure Bardock? How do you know this is going to happen? Even so, how are you going to convince Vegeta of all people, of this hypothesis?"

Bardock looked Tora straight in the eyes and said "We've been friends all these years Tora, just trust me on this one."

Bardock had then shut the hatch on his attack ball and fired up the engine to the vessel. "I hope your right, Bardock." Tora five attack balls went straight into space, to return home to pass on a message of the end of the world as they knew it.

* * *

><p>The Planet Vegeta was a menacing red orb in space. It had a dry desert climate with fluctuating weather patterns. The gravity was ten times that of Earths and was a hellish place to live. No doubt it was the perfect place for the perfect warrior race.<p>

The royal Saiyan court was gathered in the throne room of King Vegeta himself. All elites and aristocrats were in attendance. The King was a gruff man with spikey brown hair and a goatee. He wore the traditional Saiyan royal armor and cape with a family crest that represented King Vegeta's family.

Standing next to the King was Gerkin, the king's bodyguard. Gerkin was tall with long spikey black hair that extended down to his back. He wore white armor with green armor plates and shoulder pads. He was a Saiyan elite and was the strongest Saiyan.

The court was discussing affairs that were on the current agenda. "Has Nappa and my son made it to the planet Seed?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yes, milord, they are training and exterminating the planets inhabitants as we speak." Gerkin assured.

"Good, Frieza better know what he is doing, I don't need my son getting bored with the missions he's giving our prince." King Vegeta replied.

"Yes, he is quite the prodigy your highness, I heard he killed several Saibaman without laying a finger to him." Gerkin sucked up.

"Quite, he will become a Super Saiyan one day, you'll see, and we will be free of that tyrant Frieza. Gerkin, weren't you going to tell me something about some child that was born?" Vegeta questioned.

"Oh! Yes sir, there was a child that we decided to withhold on going on a mission. He was reported to have been born with a power level of over ten-thousand; his name is Broly." Gerkin said.

"Ten-thousand? Impossible! Who are the parents of this…Broly?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"The mother was some low class that died during labor. The father is a middle class named Paragus." Gerkin told.

"No one will be stronger than my son. Bring me Paragus; we need to eliminate his child at once." King Vegeta commanded.

* * *

><p>Bardock had decided to heal shortly in the medical bay while Planthorr and Malaka observed him. The Saiyan squad decided to go to the food court to grab a bite while Bardock healed. They were given specific orders not to go on any missions until Bardock was done.<p>

"His physical health seems to be healing normally. However his mental health is strange to say the least. His brain waves are astonishing, whatever happened in Kanassa really did a number to him." The reptilian alien with an orange Mohawk known as Malaka said.

"Yes, he may be stronger than King Vegeta if he keeps getting injured like he does". The elf man Planthorr noticed.

After a short period of time Bardock was completely healed and he immediately got out of the healing tank and threw on his armor. He quickly ran out of the medical bay to go find his comrades. Running in the hallway he suddenly stopped and saw the Saiyan nursery full of babies. There he saw his son, Kakarot. Bardock clicked his scouter and the indicator gave him a number.

"Hmph, Power level is only two, what a waste." Bardock commented. Before he turned around to walk away a feminine figure was standing in the hall way leaning up against the glass.

"You know, when we were born, we didn't have these scouters to determine how strong we were. It's not always numbers that make a warrior." The female said.

It was none other than Bardock's mate, Hanasia. She was a Saiyan elite with long mangy black hair that went past her butt. She was slim and quite beautiful for a Saiyan woman. She wore dark blue armor with gold shoulder plates and one shoulder guard. She also had a red skirt and undershirt.

"Whatever, he's another failure just like the others." Bardock ignorantly said.

"These other babies have low levels too. See, this one's only 4, this one 7, and this one….ten thousand!?" Hanasia exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Bardock ignored.

A short yellow alien had then walked up to the shocked Hanasia and Bardock telling them that Kakarot would be leaving to go on his first mission in less than a week. He would be going to the Planet Earth, whose inhabitants were extremely weak. Bardock seemed to care less while Hanasia said goodbye and good luck to her young one and caught up with her mate.

"Where are you in such a hurry too? Do you not care our son is leaving? I remember when our son Raditz first left, you were so heart broken. You're changing Bardock." Hanasia nagged.

"Look, there is a lot on my mind right now, Hanasia, our son will be fine. I've foreseen it…" Bardock reminisced.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hanasia asked.

Bardock however, quickly picked up his pace and went into the cafeteria. "Hold on! Wait!" Hanasia yelled as she went after her mate.

Bardock went into the cafeteria and told his friends he was fine. He then took off to the throne room to warn Vegeta. The others followed him worried that Bardock has completely lost it.

* * *

><p>"Please, my King, don't kill my son! He could be a useful asset to our army! Think about it we could rule the universe with his power." The middle class Saiyan known as Paragus pleaded.<p>

The King stroked his beard and then spoke. "No, Broly is a threat to our entire empire. He cannot be controlled. He must be taken care off."

Vegeta lifted his palm and shot a purple energy blast into Paragus's face, causing his left eye to burst from its socket and causing him excruciating pain. He was bleeding on the floor holding his eye. The guards were going to walk up to him and take him away when…

"Vegeta! Listen to me! Terrible things are going to happen!" Bardock yelled bursting into the throne room with Shugesh, Fasha, Borgos, Tora and Hanasia trailing behind.

"Bardock! How dare you interrupt a trial! You have no right! Gerkin yelled preparing to pounce on the low class Saiyan.

"Gerkin, wait, Bardock, what are you blathering about?" The King inquired.

"If you don't listen to what I have to say, Frieza will destroy us all!" Bardock foretold.

The surrounding Saiyans of the court busted out in laughter. They all mocked Bardock calling him a fool, and a madman. Tora slapped his hand on his face in embarrassment and said "He really is mad. Please forgive us King Vegeta, Bardock has just returned from a mission and he suffered a massive head injury."

"Shut up Tora. King Vegeta, if you won't listen to me, then you give me no choice. By my right as a Saiyan, I challenge you for the seat of the throne." Bardock said confidently.

Tora, Shugesh, Borgos, Fasha and even Hanasia gaped in shock and bewilderment at what Bardock just said. The court broke out in banter and hushed whispering at the challenge.

* * *

><p><em>And there we have it folks, the first chapter of The Revision. I am excited to tell you all that this is my first FanFiction and my very first AU. I really like this idea of Bardock changing the future and I plan to use his as a major altering of the DBZ universe. I was inspired by Dragonball Multiverses universe 3. I will be using the idea as a foundation. I will not be copying it exactly but I will turn it into something interesting and enjoyable. I will be very dedicated to this story so expect many chapters in the near future. Please leave your review and give me your opinion! I really appreciate it!<em>

_I don't really like power levels but I will post one each chapter for a while. Here is what we got so far._

_Bardock (Zenkai) 10,000_

_Toolo 7,000 Toolo's suicide attack 9,000_

_Tora 6,500_

_Borgos 6,000_

_Shugesh 6,000_

_Fasha 5,500_

_Hanasia 15,000_

_Gerkin 15,100_

_Kakarot 2_

_Broly 10,000_

_Paragus 5,750_

_King Vegeta to be revealed soon…_

_By the way I like to cite where I get my power levels from a website which has the most accurate DBZ and GT power levels in my opinion. It's the only site that doesn't go crazy with the power levels after the Namek Saga. _

_Ok! Tune in next time on Dragon ball The Revision! _


	2. Chapter 2 The Rebellion

**The Revision**

**Chapter 2: The Rebellion**

_I don't own DBZ or anything related to it._

"_The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion."_

The crowd of Saiyans stood in complete awe. Bardock, some low class Saiyan, is challenging their great king for title of the throne. It was completely unorthodox. Those who actually knew Bardock thought he had gone completely mad. But they had no idea what was to come. The very world that they stood upon was coming to an end. Hemay be a low-class, but Bardock was a man on a mission.

"What in the hell are you thinking Bardock!? Challenging the king? Don't be a fool." Hanasia blurted out. She was waiting in anticipation for Bardock to reply. But no, he remained completely stoic and determined.

The great King Vegeta was taken aback from this threat. In all of his years of rule no one dared to challenge him, he can't even remember when the last time he had a decent fight. After a short moment of pondering, Vegeta grinned and stood from his throne.

"Sire, let me take care of this trash, there's no point i…" Gerkin was immediately interrupted by his king. "Gerkin, hold your tongue, very well Bardock, I accept your challenge!" Vegeta announced.

"I didn't know you could challenge the King, I would've done it a long time ago." Borgos smirked confidently.

"Yeah right, Vegeta would eat you up and spit you out Borgos." Fasha retorted.

The other Saiyans in the throne room were also commenting on Bardock's challenge. Many said the same thing as Borgos but others just watched and waited to see what happened next. Hanasia, Tora, and Shugesh silently watched the man ready his stance, prepared to fight the great king himself.

"You're either the bravest Saiyan I know, or the most foolish." Tora said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Let's begin! Take this low class!" King Vegeta roared as he rushed forward with a fist aimed at Bardock's solar plexus. However, Bardock was quick to grab the King's fist, bringing much shock and surprise to Vegeta. Bardock promptly pulled the King's arm forward and punched him in the nose. Vegeta flinched from the attack and jumped back.<p>

King Vegeta rubbed his nose and noticed a small sliver of blood on his gloves. "How…how can lower class hurt me…?"

Bardock smiled mockingly at the royal Saiyan. Vegeta grew hot blooded and frustrated and yelled "You bastard! I will kill you were you stand!"

Vegeta flew with a flying kick hitting Bardock's temple causing the low class to bellow in pain. Vegeta rapidly punched Bardock in the sternum and abdomen, causing cracks to appear in his armor. He followed up with an uppercut to the jaw sending Bardock flying upwards. Vegeta charged his aura and took off like a speeding bullet with both of his fists forward.

He was caught off guard when Bardock had regained his balance and once again, almost instantly catching the royal Saiyans fists. Bardock slung him to the ground and immediately kicked Vegeta in the solar plexus, causing him to hack blood and phlegm.

Bardock jumped back into the air with his arms crossed. "Is this really what the 'Great King' has to offer, I can get more of a challenge from a Saibaman." He cockily mocked.

"Damn you!"

Vegeta flew as fast as he could towards the low class with his fists fowards once more. He managed to tackle Bardock and the two Saiyans collided to the ground. Vegeta began pummeling Bardock into the floor. Each punch quaked the ground as cracks formed from each impacted blow. Bardocks eyes began to bulge out from the pain. Vegeta cuffed his hands together and slammed them into Bardocks face.

Bardock had closed his eyes and turned his head over. Vegeta got up, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He spat on Bardock and began to walk away slightly limping. To Vegeta's surprise, he heard a shuffling noise behind him. As soon as he turned around, Bardock struck him in the solar plexus once again. This time Vegeta was pushed back and skidded across the floor like a rag doll.

* * *

><p>Vegeta stood up holding his chest. How can this be? How can a low class Saiyan harm him? The monarch thought to himself. But he wasn't going to give up; he had his pride at stake, and was going to risk it all to show this low class a lesson.<p>

King Vegeta shot a small purple energy blast directly at Bardock. Bardock raised a brow at the move and quickly deflected it to the ceiling. Bardock was quick to notice however, that Vegeta was charging up for a much more spectacular attack.

Vegeta's hands were cupped, he was charging his energy, and the floor began to shake he was prepared to end Bardock's life with one final attack. "Haha! Just try and stop this!"

**Galick Cannon!**

A dark purple ray of energy blasted forth from Vegeta's palms the brilliant display of light aimed at Bardock.

"Oh shit!" Bardock yelled as he crossed his arms in front of his body, attempting to block the strike. The attack proved too powerful for Bardock, causing him to no longer withstand blocking the powerful attack. The blast took him outwards through the ceiling into the air until he could no longer be seen.

Bardock's companions had gaped in shock at what they had just witnessed, was Bardock truly dead. Hanasia wouldn't believe it, Bardock had the upper hand and there's no way he could be defeated so easily, could it?

* * *

><p>"Ha….Ha…Hmph, pathetic, just what I expected…from a low class." King Vegeta panted trying to catch his breath.<p>

Then, Vegeta's scouter lit up displaying a power level of over 10,000. "No, no way, it can't be!" He said astonished.

It was none other than Bardock; he had flown back from the attack landing on the floor with another confident smile. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Bardock looked like he was in bad shape. The left side of his armor was completely gone, while the rest of it was cracked and tattered. But, to everyone's surprise, he didn't look the slightest bit fatigued. He was just standing there smiling.

"How can this be? I completely obliterated you. That was my strongest attack!" The king questioned.

Bardock stopped smiling and spoke "Yes, it was quite powerful; I thought I was a goner when it took me up in the air like that. But luckily enough, I was able to maneuver myself away and I was able to escape."

King Vegeta couldn't believe his ears, what was driving this guy to live. Any other Saiyan would have been killed, let alone injured from the blast. But not Bardock, what made him so different Vegeta thought to himself.

"Okay, it's time to end this." Bardock launched forwards with a kick to Vegeta's arm. A crackling noise was heard throughout the room as Vegeta yelled from pain. His right arm was broken. Bardock didn't let up however and quickly round house kicked Vegeta in the face. Vegeta spun around falling, to the ground. Bardock grabbed his hair and repeatedly punched his back. He followed up with a final field kick to the monarchs back sending him flying.

Bardock charged his energy and drew one arm back. A blue orb of Ki formed in his hand and grew larger and larger. Finally, he threw it forwards and yelled

**Final Spirit Wave!**

The blue energy wave struck Vegeta's back causing a great explosion the shook the foundations of Vegeta's palace. After the smoked cleared Vegeta was lying on the floor, alive, but just barely. Bardock had no attentions of ending his life...Yet.

The King of the Saiyans, was battered, bruised, and laid broken upon the court floor. He was completely unconscious. The great monarch was defeated. Bardock hadn't shown signs of fatigue in his fight with Vegeta but now, he felt like a train wreck. He felt like the gravity got stronger and felt like his body was made of metal. He was struggling to stand up with only his pride and self-determination keeping him motivated.

He lifted Vegeta up by his hair once again but only to yank the royal necklace which represented his hierarchy. Bardock then tied the amulet around his neck. He felt like a more powerful man now, as if he was meant to be king.

* * *

><p>"You're lucky Vegeta, I spared you for now." Bardock said solemnly. He took his eyes off of the former king and spoke to his people. "Listen up, all of you. I have challenged our king by tradition and defeated him like the king before. I hereby proclaim myself and my family as royalty. However, I am no king of low classes, or elites, I am the King of all Saiyans, and my word is law. Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood. It is time that we overthrow the tyrant and proclaim ourselves the rulers of the universe!"<p>

All Saiyans in attendance cheered and hollered for their new king. Low class, middle class, and Elites alike celebrated at the decree. "Bardock! Bardock! Bardock!"

"I can't believe he actually pulled it off! He defeated Vegeta!" Fasha cheered. Borgos, Hanasia, and even the silent Shugesh cheered on as their former squad leader has become king. Tora stood silently in absolute tranquility, completely zoned out from the entire situation. He had felt like Bardock was a fool for what he had done, but then again, maybe it was himself that he doubted. He felt like a bad friend but was too prideful to admit it. He simple glanced at Bardock giving him a reassuring thumb up.

"Hold on, I challenge you Bardock!" Gerkin interjected. Many of the Saiyans had grown quite in the room. Bardock stretched his arms and back and simply yawned. "Not a chance Gerkin. You'll have to give me a chance to recuperate then you can fight me."

Gerkin looked absolutely pissed. Normally, if anyone talked to him that way, he would break their necks on the spot. But unfortunately, he made an oath to guard the king no matter who that might be. Gerkin stormed out of the room to blow off some steam. Bardock scoffed and continued his speech.

"Now then, the reason that I know Frieza is coming is because when I was on the Planet Kanassa I encountered a warrior. He possessed great visual prowess and foretold my fate. Sacrificing himself he passed on the gift of foresight, and now, I have the ability to see into the future."

Many were doubtful at this proclamation but they knew better not to disobey their king. They listened loyally as their new ruler spoke. "In one week's time, Frieza and his men will arrive in our atmosphere. We will be ready and ambush him before he gets the chance to attack. We will need as many soldiers as possible so anyone going on a mission besides the newborns will have to stay and fight. I am also calling an immediate withdraw of all squads on missions."

* * *

><p>The Saiyans were preparing for war, and in one weeks' time, it would be all or nothing. After Bardock healed his wounds his power Zenkai had increased dramatically. He now possessed a power level of 18,000, but he knew it would not be enough. The former king reluctantly served Bardock as an emissary to the Saiyan elite. Many were still not used to Bardock being king so he made preparations to prevent any uprisings. He laid out his battle plan and begins training the troops.<p>

* * *

><p>Deep in space, near the Planet Frieza 41. A lone ship was hovering in the great emptiness of this part of the galaxy. Three figures were in the observation deck, discussing matters of politics. Sitting in a large hover chair was an ivory and purple skinned demon with ebony horns. It was none other than the tyrant himself, Frieza. His two henchmen wore Dodoria and Zarbon, a large spikey pink alien and a teal attractive looking alien with green long hair.<p>

"Dodoria, what is your latest report?" The malicious tyrant questioned.

"It seems that the mission on Kanassa has been a success, but, there seems to be some issues milord." Dodoria explained.

"Issues? What do you mean Dodoria?" Frieza demanded.

"Do tell Dodoria." Zarbon cued in.

"Bardock's elite reported back on Vegeta with success but there are no reports of them registering for the mission on planet Meat." Dodoria was hesitant to say it at first because he was worried that he would be punished. But the tyrant only gave an impatient look with an agitated expression.

"Dodoria, why don't you call our staff on the base near Vegeta?" Zarbon inquired.

"Of course! I was just getting to that." Dodoria corrected. The tubby alien walked over to the coms machine and talked into the intercom. "Base V1F7, has Bardock's elite reported for duty to the Planet Meat?"

* * *

><p>Back on Vegeta, a cowardly yellow avian alien was sweating with fear as the Saiyans watch him very carefully. Dodoria's intermission had come through and the little alien had no choice but to reply. "Bardock? Planet Meat? I don't kno…." The Saiyans quickly grabbed the aliens shoulder and squeezed it with heavy pressure. "… I mean yes! Bardock's elite, yes they completed the mission and are returning as we speak sir..."<p>

* * *

><p>Back on Frieza's ship… "Hmm, it seems the mission is complete, but how is that possible, there's no way they could've finished so quickly, we didn't even have time to send our men to…" Dodoria was quickly interrupted by a furious Frieza.<p>

"Dodoria! Zarbon! Enough! The Saiyans are deceiving us! I don't know how but they have taken over our scouting base, we must leave at once for Vegeta. We will teach those monkeys a lesson."

"Yes sir lord Frieza!" Dodoria and Zarbon said in sync.

* * *

><p>Several days went by and the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta were completely mobilized. In a large field outside of the Capitol, Bardock made sure that all of the right precautions were made. He rallied his troops and was preparing for war. His visions wouldn't fail him, he knew that Frieza was coming; it was only a matter of time.<p>

"Bardock, sir, Nappa and the former prince Vegeta are on their way back to the planet, it should take them a day or two for them to arrive. We could use as many warriors as possible." Gerkin informed.

"Forget about them, they won't make it back in time, we will have to do without them. I've appointed Tora as the new general." Bardock replied, remaining stoic as he stared at the sky.

Then, a man with a fresh scar on his eye had walked over to Bardock, and went straight to his knees and bowed. "Thank you my King! You've saved my son! How could I ever repay you?" Paragus pleaded.

Bardock had looked down staring at the man remaining stone faced. "Think nothing of it Paragus, I've seen the potential of Broly, we will need his power in the future. The only thing I ask of you is to raise him properly and train him to control his power."

Before Paragus could thank him, Bardock took off flying towards the legion of warriors that were preparing for battle. Tora has been rallying the troops along with the rest of his former squad. They were pumped and ready for action. Bardock landed next to Tora, and discussed his plan with his comrade.

"Have you prepared the groups that will flank Frieza's men?" Bardock asked.

"Yes Bardock, I've separated the groups into squads who will assist Hanasia sneaking into Frieza's ship. Some of our strongest elites will be under her command. On the front lines Shugesh, Borgos, Fasha, and I will each lead a squad of our own. You and Gerkin will lead in the assault while Vegeta will lead a flanking troop near the rear of Frieza's soldiers." Tora had explained.

Bardock had grinned in reply and turned towards the sky. He looked back at his former squad mates and said "Good, I hope you're ready. We have one hell of a fight coming. He's here.

_Don't you love cliff hangers? That's it for chapter two! I have to say that I wish I could fit the next scene in this chapter, but I think it deserves a chapter all on its own. Things are going to get very rough for the Saiyans. Will Bardock and his army of warriors be able to defeat the tyrannical Frieza? Or will they be crushed like insects under the iron fist of Frieza and his subunits? Only one way to find out! _

_Here is another power level chart for you guys._

_Bardock 10,000 (Post Vegeta fight) 18,500_

_King Vegeta 8,750 (Zenkai) 15,000_

_Dodoria 20,000_

_Zarbon 22,000_

_Frieza 530,000_

_Please give me your guys (or girls) input! Tune in next time on Dragon ball The Revision!_


	3. Chapter 3 Downfall

**The Revision**

**Chapter 3: Downfall**

_I don't own DBZ this is quite obvious_

"_Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall."_

Frieza's insidious spaceship was hovering above the atmosphere of the Planet Vegeta. In the observation deck, there he stood, the Emperor of evil himself. He was standing in front of the window with his arms crossed behind his back in a proper manner.

His tail was swinging back and forth with excitement. He was imagining the look on the Saiyans faces when he completely wiped them off the face of the galaxy. The tyrant was looking the red planet with intense malice. He was licking his lips in anticipation.

"What an eyesore" He thought to himself. "Heh heh heh, those monkeys have no idea what is about to come. No one crosses me." Frieza's tail was moving with much more intensity, he closed his eyes to visualize the sounds of screaming Saiyans, and he smiled.

A purple alien came bursting through the door much to Frieza's surprise. "Lord Frieza! The men are ready to invade Planet Vegeta! We are awaiting your orders, sir!" The alien saluted and stood in attention.

Frieza however turned very methodically towards the solider. He lifted his pink index finger and shot a purple death beam right though the alien's heart. The solider staggered for a moment and fell to the ground. He had a fresh hole protruding out of his back with a steady amount of steam coming out.

"Nobody interrupts me while I'm alone." Frieza turned back around and walked back to his hover chair. He floated up to the console and sat down. He pushed a red button and said "Dodoria, Zarbon, come to the observation room, we have a cleanup that has tending to."

Immediately as if on cue, Dodoria and Zarbon replied "Yes my Lord!" Within seconds, the cosmic duo had appeared in the room. Zarbon was immediately taken aback by the stench that filled the room. But he noticed that his foot was on the leg of a corpse. He almost shrieked from the sight but quickly gained his composure.

"Dodoria, be a dear and take care of our 'friend' here." Frieza smirked. After Dodoria scoffed at Zarbon for his femininity, he picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder. "It will be taken care off at once Lord Frieza."

After Dodoria walked out of the room, Frieza spoke to Zarbon. "Isn't beautiful Zarbon?" The green alien looked puzzled for a moment and asked "What is beautiful?"

Frieza smirked while staring at the planet. "These monkeys have no idea what is about to transpire. Their world as they know it will cease to exist. They say ignorance is bliss. It's quite beautiful isn't it?"

"Hmm, yes lord. We… I mean you will show those Saiyans not to cross your empire." Zarbon sucked up. "Ahem, lord Frieza, should we discuss battle plans? We have a fighting force of a little over one hundred warriors. Besides, you my lord, Dodoria and myself, they have an average power level of 5,000." Zarbon had talked very smoothly and precise. However Frieza seemed to be losing patience with his words.

"Zarbon, we mustn't worry ourselves with that. We are not invading the planet." Zarbon looked completely appalled by what his lord had just said. He knew his place however, and remained silent. "Why risk all of our time and resources when we can just destroy the planet from here." Frieza's face light up with an evil grin.

Frieza's smile always sent chills down Zarbon's spine. But he remained vigilant and smiled as well. "Yes, it's so perfect my lord. It's absolutely ingenious!" Zarbon and Frieza chuckled. Preparing for war was like child's play for the two sociopaths.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the planet's surface….<p>

* * *

><p>"What?! What the hell do you mean he's here? How could you possibly know that?" Tora beckoned.<p>

Bardock was looking at the sky, remaining silent and stoic. He gripped his fist tightly and closed his eyes. He took a knee and bowed his head to his knee. He remained in this position for almost a minute. It was as if he was praying. Finally, he stood up, and looked at his lifelong best friend. "Tora, I never felt so committed in my whole life. Not to my mate, and not even to my own sons. We must stop Frieza at all costs, even if we _die trying_."

Tora had nothing but respect for Bardock. He knew better to ask him why, especially since he became king. But he could only help but wonder. Why? Why has his friend changed so much? It was true, Bardock has become much more committed; wise even.

Tora continued his pondering thoughts, until he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder. It was a light touch, seemingly feminine. He looked over his shoulder to see Fasha. She was smiling at him. "Hey tough guy, don't worry about it. Bardock knows what he's doing."

Tora felt a strange sensation when Fasha said those words. It was a foreign emotion he never felt before. He was snapped back into reality when Bardock took to the skies. The new low class king then faced the great army of Saiyans. He was preparing his battle speech.

"Listen up! As of now, Frieza and his men are just outside of the planet's atmosphere. Knowing Frieza, he won't bother to send an invasion force, so we must act quickly. We will all use our artificial moons once we make it through the troposphere. With our combined might, our Great Ape transformations will decimate anything Frieza sends at us. Once we are within close range of his ship, we will all attack on Hanasia's signal."

Bardock looked at his mate with confidence. He had believed in her and knew she would be the perfect warrior to infiltrate Frieza's ship. Even though he rarely showed it, he had deep affections for Hanasia. She was the barer of his children, the strongest of the female Saiyans, and most of all, the love of his life. Underneath his stony exterior was a loving heart.

Hanasia looked at Bardock with everlasting faith. Time and again, Bardock had disappointed her countless times. He had been a terrible father figure, and a lousy mate. Sure, men were quite prideful, but that doesn't mean he can ignore her completely. But now, he had made a complete 360 in his life. He became king, stood up for what he believed in, and most of all, he had a sense of spirit to which she hasn't seen since his youth.

Bardock continued to speak. His very voice seemed to brim with power and pride. "For years we have been enslaved to Frieza's will. Going on countless missions, slaughtering billions, but for what cause? We continuously fed Frieza's never ending gluttony, because of us we made his empire what it is today. Without us, Frieza would be nothing! As I said before, Frieza has taken our loyalty and has paid us back with our own blood! We will show him that we are the rightful rulers of the universe!"

The army of Saiyans hailed Bardock's name, and praised his words. They all began to amp up their power. The simultaneous cheers and battle cries of the warriors were deafening to say the least. Many pump their fists while others saluted their king.

Bardock flew back to the ground and spoke with Tora and the other commanders. Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, Hanasia, and the former king Vegeta were in attendance as well. They all were in a circle with Bardock in the center.

"I hope you are all prepared. Tora, give us a rundown on the battle strategy." Bardock commanded. Tora, wearing his signature blue battle suit spoke with clearness.

"Vegeta's squad will assist Hanasia and sneak her into Frieza's space ship. Vegeta and his comrades will distract the soldiers that Frieza will send his way." Tora looked at Vegeta and the former king could only reply with "Yes sir."

Hanasia walked up to Bardock and Tora and said "What makes you so sure that they will be able to sneak me in? What if Frieza detects me?" She seemed very serious but Bardock knew that this was an obvious question. "Hanasia, have confidence in yourself, remember, everyone is counting on you. It is your job to deactivate the ships shields so we can send in our main force to destroy Frieza."

"Yeah don't forget girl, you're the strongest Saiyan!" Fasha consoled. Gerkin looked absolutely pissed, but before he could interject, Vegeta put his hand over him, signaling him to stop. Even though Vegeta was no longer king, Gerkin highly respected him and did as he asked.

"Anyways, Borgos and Shugesh will also leading squads that will be flanking the enemy soldiers that Vegeta runs into. Fasha and I will assist Bardock once the shields are down, and we will be the first into battle. After the shields have been disabled, we will use the power ball technique, and use our Oozaru forms to kill that tyrant and his kiss ass pets." After Tora was done with his debriefing, Bardock had shaken his head in agreement, knowing that everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>All of the commanders at that moment had spread out to each portion of the army, preparing the assault. Only Bardock and Hanasia remained. "Hey, Bardock!"<p>

He turned around to see his mate, Hanasia. She had a frustrated look on her face but she seemed to be blushing. It was hard to tell. He began to ask "Is something wro…." Before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. These too almost never were intimate towards each other. Except for when they were alone and off duty from their missions. But mostly it was never kiss-and-tell with Bardock and Hanasia. The split second they kissed, Hanasia quickly pulled away and turned around arms crossed.

"What in the hell was that for?" Bardock said ignorantly. Hanasia turned back around grabbing Bardock's armor. "Now listen here Bardock, I've been putting up with your bullshit for the past decade now and I don't need you asking why I kissed you. If you didn't already know, were about to go to war with the devil himself. There's no turning back and we might not see each other again!"

Hanasia looked furious and red faced. Bardock knew better than to disagree, sometimes it was best to just give in sometimes. Not all battles could be won, especially against women. "Heh, fine. But I better get more than I kiss after all this is over if you catch my drift." Bardock wittily replied.

Hanasia seemed to blush again but this time she punched his arm and said "This plan of yours better work, or I'll kill you myself!" Bardock reassured her with a smile and flew off to meet with Tora. Hanasia turned around and met up with Vegeta and they flew off towards Frieza's ship.

* * *

><p>Frieza was sipping on his glass of wine. He sat in his hover chair comfortably, like it was just another day of being emperor. Dodoria was standing behind the coms officer while they communicated with the other parts of the ship, preparing for Frieza's ascent into space. Zarbon was watching his overlord with patience and contempt.<p>

"Mmm, yes, a fine specimen of wine. Surely the gods themselves would envy me now. Hehe…" Frieza took another sip and swished his wine around the glass. Zarbon was a good lapdog, but even he was growing impatient. "Ahem, sir, umm, milord?"

"Huh? What do you want Zarbon? If you can't already tell I'm trying to enjoy this glass of wine!" Frieza looked irritated, especially since Zarbon knew his place.

"Ah! Yes of course! But my lord! About Planet Vegeta, are we going to attack or not?" Zarbon had sweat on his forehead in fear of being lashed out for interrupting Frieza. The tyrants eyes seemed to lit up when he heard Zarbon's words.

"Oh yes, those damn monkeys, must've slipped my mind. Thank you Zarbon, as soon as I am done drinking then I will be ready." Zarbon looked almost relieved he didn't get a beating. "Of course sirs, please, enjoy your wine."

Before Frieza could take another swig, an alarm sounded from the control console. The alarm had a steady high pitched squeal. Dodoria pressed the large blinking button causing the screen in front of him to display the outside of the ship.

"Hmm, it seems that motion sensor 1A has gone off. We appear to have intruders Lord Frieza." The tubby pink alien spoke calmly. Frieza's wine glass shattered and he looked relatively annoyed. "Who are these intruders Dodoria?"

Dodoria stuttered before saying "There…um...Saiyans sir. It appears to be Vegeta and his men." Frieza's eyes lit up with menace and he slowly broke a devilish smile. "Well, well, let us treat our 'guests'. We wouldn't want to be rude. Zarbon, send in some of the men to 'greet our guests'." Zarbon showed an equally evil grin as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Vegeta, Gerkin, and three other Saiyan elite were within close radius of Frieza's ship. Hanasia followed closely to the rear. They all had looks of bravado, and were itching for a fight with the tyrant himself. A faint blue aura surrounded the space ship.<p>

"It appears that the shield is enabled" Vegeta pointed out. Gerkin looked to his former king and asked "I wonder if it is as strong as they truly say?" Hanasia floated forwards and put the palm of her hand forwards.

"Only one way to find out." She fired a blue Ki blast that impacted the shield with great velocity. However, the attack was completely inert, as the shield absorbed the shockwave. "…damn I guess it is pretty tough." Hanasia sulked.

Vegeta showed no surprise and faced Hanasia. "Listen, Frieza will surely send some warriors to confront us. He will need to deactivate the shield for them to exit. In that split second you will need to gain entrance into his ship and find where the shield generator is. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Hanasia replied. "Good, I see the top of the ships hatch opening, get ready" Vegeta commanded. Hanasia flew downwards towards the bottom of the ship. Sure enough, the shield went down, flickering like a light bulb.

"This is my chance" Hanasia flew forwards and penetrated the belly of the ship, piercing a large hole in the hull of the ship. On the other side, she had realized that she was in the brig. "Huh, a fitting place to be. Now, where is the engine room?" She busted the door down of the brig and ran into the hallway.

* * *

><p>A loud crash was heard throughout the ship, causing it to shake and quake. Many soldiers toppled over except for Frieza and his two lapdogs. "What in the hell was that?" Frieza questioned. "It seems that there was an explosion in the brig milord." A random soldier told Frieza.<p>

Frieza's ivory face turned reddish pink and he grew furious. "Dodoria! Go deal with that, Zarbon come with me, it's time we deal with these pesky monkeys." Dodoria rushed out of the room and ran quickly down the hallway. There he had seen a Saiyaness; she had a soldier pinned underneath her foot.

"Tell me were the engine room is or I'll squash you like a bug." Hanasia demanded. The alien soldier was squealing in pain. "Please…don't…kill…me!"

Suddenly the warrior was evaporated into dust when a stray kill blast struck him. Hanasia flinched from the blast and took a step backwards covering her face. After the smoke cleared, Dodoria was standing in the hallway, his hand extended forwards. "Heh, what a coward. Well, well, well, if it isn't Hanasia of the Saiyan elite." Dodoria commented with a smirk.

Hanasia couldn't help but smile. "So even the infamous Dodoria has heard of me. What an 'honor'". She said sarcastically. Dodoria's smirk turned into a sour scowl as he put his hand down. He lifted both of his fists to his sides and crouched in a fighting stance.

"Please, your nothing but trash compared to me!" Dodoria yelled as he lunged forward.

He tried grabbing Hanasia but she was quick on her feet. She dodged his attempted attack and countered with an uppercut to the pink alien's chin. Dodoria seemed unfazed by the strike and took advantage of Hanasia being off guard. He grabbed her in a bear hug and squeezed with bone shattering force.

"Hahaha! Pathetic! My power level is over 20,000! Your messily power level is 15,000. How can you possibly win?" Dodoria laughed wickedly.

Hanasia was pinned. It seemed entirely hopeless to struggle. It was like being squeezed by a giant snake. "Shit!"

* * *

><p>Bardock, Tora and Fasha had made it to the battle field. They were fighting dozens of Frieza's soldiers. The entire Saiyan army was also in the battle. Frieza's men were being relentlessly torn apart by the combined Saiyan strength. Vegeta and his men had made great efforts in rallying the troops for a final assault. One more push and Frieza's warriors were toast.<p>

"Okay, Tora, its time. It's now or never." Bardock said as he finished off a wall of soldiers with his Spirit Wave. Tora shook his head in reply. He and Fasha went to the front of the battle and threw their hands in the air.

"Burst open and mix!" The Saiyan duo said simultaneously. Two white energy spheres known as power balls went straight into space. They both grew larger and resembled moons. The legion of Saiyans followed in example, and also used their artificial moons. Soon, dozens of white spheres dazzled the atmosphere.

Almost instantly, all of the Saiyans began to transform. Their bodies bulged and their muscles expanded. They grew to gargantuan sizes, dwarfing the remaining warriors under Frieza. They were all brown, furry apes. They had great red eyes and a deadly set of canine. Their armor had also expanded to their size. The Great Ape army had arrived, and now, Frieza's men were trembling in fear.

"Oh shit! Were fucked!"

* * *

><p>Hanasia was being squeezed tighter and tighter. She was in a vice grip. But then, she suddenly had an idea. She smiled at Dodoria and her eyes began to glow in a yellow tone. Two beams of energy shot out of her eyes and struck Dodoria in his face. He grabbed his face in pain and toppled over.<p>

"Damn you stupid bitch!" Dodoria bellowed in agony. Hanasia had then run forwards past Dodoria to the engine room. She noticed a sign in the hallway giving a map to the ship. The engine room was right next to the observation deck. She took off as fast as she could. She finally reached her destination and took out the guards of the room with a vicious blow to their necks, breaking them like toothpicks.

"Ah, here we go, so which one of these babies turns of this damn shield?" Hanasia thought to herself. "Hmm…oh well, I guess I'll have to destroy the entire thing."

The Saiyan warrior lifted her palm forwards and shot out a yellow blast of Ki. The attack completely destroyed the console controlling the shield generator. Smoke and fumes were coming out of the room filling the spaceship with smells of burning wires. "Well, I say that this was a mission success." Hanasia cheered.

Her victory was cut short however, when Dodoria came crashing into the room. He was red eyed and furious. He grabbed Hanasia by her throat and began squeezing. "Any last words?!" Dodoria threatened. He had a murderous glare in his eyes as he stared at the very soul of the Saiyaness.

Hanasia seemed to be completely indifferent. She was looking behind the bouldering pink beast. There was a port hole that was showing the battle just outside of the ship. She also had seen it.

"Heh, the moons are nice, don't your think?" Hanasia said slowly, trying to catch her breath. Dodoria seemed completely dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dodoria questioned, squeezing his grip tighter.

Dodoria's eyes had then opened widely. "The moons!? There is only one on Vegeta, but wait a minute, moons make the Saiyans turn….." He had thought to himself. Suddenly, Hanasia's eyes glowed red, and her teeth began expanded along with the rest of her body. Dodoria became an ant compared to her; she was completely transformed into her Oozaru form.

Her large size caused Hanasia to break the ship almost in half. The vacuum of space caused countless soldiers to be sucked out of the ship. Only Dodoria, Frieza, and Zarbon had remained. Unfortunately for Dodoria, he was all alone in this side of the ship with one angry ape. Once she broke free she grabbed Dodoria with her large hand and began squeezing.

"Dammit! How could I let this happen!? I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Dodoria roared in suffering.

Hanasia's Great Ape red eyes stared Dodoria down in her massive hands. "Ha! You should have thought of that when you had the chance you fat fool! I've been waiting to do this for a long, long time." Her voice had quaked with deepness now that she was as large as a skyscraper.

She squeezed Dodoria once more but this time his pink body exploded with a crunching sound, making red guts and gore get all over the Apes hands. "Hahaha! Pop goes the weasel!"

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Hanasia flew towards her comrades, to join them in their attack. Surprisingly enough, the entire force of Frieza's army had been eliminated, and all of the Saiyans were surrounding the ship in a large circle. Bardock had seemed to gain control of his Great Ape form, due to his training with many of the elites who had mastered this ability.<p>

"Frieza! Come out and face us you coward! It's time for you to die!" Bardock's booming voice bellowed. The other Saiyan Apes were roaring with anticipation, waiting to destroy the tyrant who enslaved them.

Frieza and Zarbon had witnessed Dodoria's death. After the ship broke apart, they had both taken to abandoning the ship, but first, they had business to take care of.

* * *

><p>"Lord Frieza! The Great Apes have decimated are troops and destroyed our ship! Should we call for reinforcements?" Zarbon cowardly pleaded. Frieza seemed to be composed as if nothing was happening at all. But this was far from the truth. Zarbon knew that this was the calm before the storm.<p>

"There's no need for that Zarbon, we must simply transform to defeat these stinking monkeys." Frieza replied, having a relaxing tone in his voice. Zarbon had never witnessed Frieza's transformation, but he had heard that his power was tremendous. "Yes…sir!" was all Zarbon could say.

Zarbon's form bulged outwards and he became very amphibian like, no longer possessing his attractive features. Frieza's transformation was much more dramatic, he grew over eight feet tall, his muscles bulged, and his horns extended resembling a bull.

His voice was now much deeper and more menacing than before. "Let's go kill some Saiyans, Zarbon."

The duo flew skyward, facing the army of Saiyan Apes directly, this was going to be one hell of a fight, Zarbon and Frieza thought.

* * *

><p>Great Ape Tora immediately spotted Frieza and Zarbon in their transformed states. "There they are! Everyone, be prepared!"<p>

Bardock was the first to fly closer to the tyrant. Everything was perfect; Frieza had been ambushed and caught off guard. His force destroyed, and the tyrant himself was demoralized. It was time to end this, once and for all. "Frieza! Your rule over us is done. We quit! Now, it is time to meet your maker!" Great Ape Bardock roared with deadly passion and confidence.

Frieza had a smug look on his face. "Heh, you fools! I still have two more transformations to make! You're finished!" Frieza began charging his Ki, and was preparing to transform again.

Bardock and his army however didn't stutter. "Ha! We won't give you the chance. Everyone! Attack at once!" Bardock commanded.

The dozens of Oozarus maws had opened up, as orbs of energy began forming. The circle of Apes all roared and bellowed as they prepared to attack with their mouth blasts. Auras of every color filled the sky, if it weren't for the deadly situation, it would be considered beautiful. Bardock had then given his last command.

**FIRE!**

The mouth blasts all shot out at once, they all struck Frieza and Zarbon at once, creating a white dome of energy as bright as the sun itself. Zarbon was instantly obliterated. Frieza struggled to hang on, but the combined strength of the Saiyans was too much, he too, was destroyed.

The Saiyans shouted to the universe of their victory, they were now the sole rulers of the universe. Bardock had saved the Planet Vegeta from the tyrant. But was it over?

* * *

><p>Far away, a ship observed the scene at Vegeta. The ship was similar to Frieza's own, being a saucer. There were two men watching the screen. One was sitting in a hovering throne equivalent to Frieza's, while the other was standing with astonishment.<p>

"Fr-frieza! He's dead!" A blue man with blond hair said. "Mi lord! Should ve attack?"

The lone figure in the chair was stoic. He was identical to Frieza in every way except that he was purple in color, and had red eye sockets that stretched down his face. "No, Salza, my idiot brother was foolish enough to be ganged up by monkeys. He shouldn't have been more careless."

"Oui, Lord Cooler, should ve report to King Cold?" Salza questioned.

"No, this stays between us Salza, I will return to deal with the Saiyans once father gives me control of Frieza's territory of the galaxy. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>There we have it! That's it for chapter 3. I got to say that this has been my favorite chapter to write so far. It has a little bit of everything that I like to write about. Filler, drama, action, and yes, even a little bit of romance. By the way the quote at the beginning of this chapter was from Shakespeare himself, and I plan to have quotes for every chapter.<em>

_Here's is the power levels for this time around, if you want to know where I get most of the power levels, just PM me._

_Dodoria 20,000_

_Zarbon (Transformed) 27,000_

_Frieza (2__nd__ Form) 1,700,000_

_Great Bardock 120,000_

_Great Hanasia 115,000_

_Great Tora 107,000_

_Combined Oozaru Army's Attack 3,000,000_

_I plan to have new chapters every week or so, my original plan was on Wednesdays, but lately I have been busy with work so we will see what happens. Stay tuned for The Revison! _


	4. Chapter 4 Incursion

**The Revision**

**Chapter 4: Incursion **

_I don't own DBZ, and for here on out, you should know that, so I will no longer state it!_

"_There is no instance of a nation benefiting from prolonged warfare." – Sun Tzu _

It had been over ten months since Frieza's downfall. News spread like wild fire that the evil emperor was dead. However, the hope of the galaxy would soon be crushed as a new threat appeared, the Saiyans. Bardock immediately took advantage of the situation as he led his great armies to conquer all of Frieza's planets.

He started with scouting posts and eventually moved on to greater and ambitious feats- Planet Trade military bases. At first, the Saiyan army struggled against the great vastness of Frieza's empire. There were hundreds of planets to conquer; each had its own invaluable resource and potential. Eventually, Bardock's new empire grew a driving kinetic energy which toppled all adversaries. The momentum of the Saiyans was greatly feared throughout the galaxy. Many neutral planets became vassals, while others clung together to forge alliances. All resistance was futile, and the perfect warrior race destroyed all who opposed.

After 'Prince' Vegeta and former general Nappa returned home from a mission, they were surprised, and dumbfounded of the great change that had occurred in their absence. Nappa was overjoyed to hear that the bastard Frieza was finally put in his place, but his moment of celebration was halted when he found out that his former King, Vegeta was defeated by a low class nobody.

The young Vegeta was equally dismayed with the news. He had lost pride in his family. He had lost respect for his own father. He lost his status as heir to the throne, but most of all, he lost everything. No longer was he feared as the future Super Saiyan, nor was he praised for his power. Now, he was nothing but a common Saiyan. He was completely outraged, he attempted to challenge Bardock for the throne but he found that even a low class could surpass an elite. And so, kid Vegeta left from time to time, honing his skills and gaining power so he may one day reclaim what rightfully his.

* * *

><p>Currently,Tora was leading a small bastion of troops in the Calci System. He split his force in groups to conquer the twenty planets of the system, each with its own remains of Frieza's army. Tora himself was on the planet Ilk, a white, snowy planet that was a training base for Planet Trade recruits.<p>

"Please! Don't kill me! I have a wif…." Abruptly a yellow wave of energy engulfed the pleading aliens head, rendering it to explode. The perpetrator was Tora, the new commander of the Saiyan army.

"Hmph, that's one down on this snowball." He commented. Shortly afterwards he clicked his scouter, which it beeped in reply. "Over three hundred life forms and the strongest ones only have a power level of 1200…pitiful." Tora turned his scouter off and turned around to face the sky.

"Well, looks like after we wipe out Frieza's remnant army, we can finally have control over this planet." Tora finally took off, zooming with an intense speed to fight another soldier.

On the other side of the planet, the five year old Raditz accompanied Fasha and Hanasia. They so far have cleared out a small medical base of soldiers, all of them easily defeated by the trio. Bardock had instructed Hanasia to train Raditz, now that he was a prince. It was time for him to become stronger if he were to one day lead the Saiyans.

"Haa…haa…haaa…im…so tired…" Raditz complained as he was sweating and grabbing his knees for air.

Fasha snickered at the boy, never hearing a Saiyan complain so much. Raditz's mother Hanasia was not so amused. She walked over to the boy with a sour look on her face. She threw her arm back and swatted Raditz like a fly. The boy crashed into a wall, causing it to topple over him.

He quickly shot up and threw the debris off of his tattered armor. "What the hell was that for, mother?!"

Hanasia turned to face her son, arms crossed. "No son of mine will ever complain. True Saiyan warriors relish the fact that they can even get a challenge in battle!"

Raditz seemed lost for words. He couldn't believe his own mother would strike him with no remorse. Trying to hold back a tear, he gripped his fists so tightly that his nails began to dig under his palms. He looked up to his mother with a menacing look.

"I am a Saiyan! I'll show you! No one will ever mock me again! They will all rue the day that they ever made fun of me!" Raditz screamed as he exploded out of the room. He was quickly out of sight as he went out to prove to his race of the capable warrior he was.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Fasha said "Geez Hanasia, maybe you were a little hard on the kid. You know these guys are pretty tough compared to him."

Hanasia closed her eyes briefly as she looked away from the disappointment that was her son. "He may be a prince now, but that's no reason he should act like one. He has a power level of only 400; if he is going to lead us one day he is going to have to get stronger. Even if I have to drill him every day, he has to become stronger."

Before Fasha replied, she knew better not to irritate the Queen of Saiyans, and so, once again, there was an awkward silence as they looked in the direction of where Raditz had flown.

* * *

><p>The young Raditz was zooming through the air at a steady speed. The white trail of his aurora surrounded him as he burst through the sky.<p>

_Damn her_ he thought to himself. _Damn all of them! I may be a low class, but I am a prince now and they will all show me respect! _Raditz clicked his scouter and instantly it gave a resonating beep. According to his scouter, there is a group of small power levels about two kilometers away from his position. They ranged in the low 200s, which would be a piece of cake to the low class prince.

_Ha! I show you what the power of Raditz can do! You will all have to bow before my might. Even you, father. _Raditz said to himself as he flew towards his objective.

Not even five minutes of flight later, Raditz came upon a large barracks that bared the Planet Trade insignia. Raditz touched down in front of the building and clicked his scouter once more.

"Hmm, there seems to be three of them inside of this building here." He said out loud. Raditz walked gradually towards the large steel door the dwarfed the boy in size. Raditz simply smiled and raised his palm forwards. A fiery pink orb formed in the palm of his hands as he charged it up. Soon the orb grew to the size of his fist and it dazzled with energy. He shot the blast forth and it blew the door wide open, leaving a large hole on the front of the building.

"Come out you cowards!" He bellowed confidently as he stood in place.

Eventually three large aliens of Frieza's army came rushing out, surrounding the Saiyan in a circle. Each was of their own race and was just as hideous and menacing as the last. The one standing in front of Raditz was a tall, lanky reptilian creature that had green scales and a large alligator like snout. To the right of Raditz was a stubby avian alien that was red in color and was equal in height to the five year old Saiyan. To the left of him was a muscular humanoid with pale white skin, a combat helmet, and blast cannon on his right arm.

"Hehe, looks like we got ourselves a little monkey. All by himself." The pale man said with a smirk.

"Awe, did the little monkey get lost? Hahaha!" The avian mocked.

"What's the matter runt? Cat got your tongue?" The reptile taunted.

A vein formed in Raditz's forehead and his head began to swelter with redness. "Shut the hell up before I rip out your tongue!"

The three bully soldiers all laughed in unison, pushing Raditz's anger even more. "Well now! That's some big talk for a little monkey runt like you. I like to see you try!" The reptile replied threateningly.

"Be careful! He looks like he's getting angry!" The pale man retorted.

Raditz put his fists to his sides and stepped forwards. "Call me runt, one, more, time." He said with a foreboding tone.

The avian was next to deliver a verbal punishment "Pathetic, Monkey tailed, Run….." before the birdman could finish his comment Raditz grabbed a hold of his feather throat and began squeezing. The bird tried to resist but Raditz proved too strong as his vice grip grew harder, and harder. Raditz could feel the avians talons digging through his hand, but he only squeezed harder. Eventually, there was a loud pop and the bird's neck was completely broken. The group of Frieza's men looked horrified to see that a child was able to snap someone's neck, so easily.

After he released his grip he turned to face the witnesses. "Who's next?"

The two soldiers stuttered to act but quickly gained their composure. The pale humanoid attacked Raditz with his arm cannon hoping to finish him quickly. Raditz dodged every shot from the cannon and managed to divert several of the blasts. The reptilian alien attempted to fight the Saiyan prince hand to hand.

A flurry of green fists surrounded Raditz but the boy Saiyan managed to evade all of the attacks. Quickly Raditz caught the reptile's fist and he followed up by slinging him into the building, causing it to topple over the green bully.

Raditz hastily turned around to see a laser cannon directly in front of his face. "Hehe gotcha punk! Any last words?" The pale soldier celebrated in a deadly tone.

Raditz seemed unfazed however, and could only smile cockling in response. The pale warrior was not amused however and shot Raditz right in the face. The explosion caused a large amount of dust and debris to spread. The pale man just stood there laughing over his trivial victory. His celebration was cut short when he seen that the boy was still standing.

Raditz had many scorches and burns over his body. He had an expression on his face that made a chill go down the albino warrior's spine.

"I…am…not…amused!" Raditz yelled as he took a leap forward crashing his arm right through the enemy's stomach. Blood and guts had imploded the other side as Frieza's soldier bellowed in agony. He was slouched over Raditz trying to get his hands on the boy. Raditz threw the assailant off of his shoulder and wiped the blood off his right arm.

"Not bad, kid." came the voice of Tora. Unknowingly to Raditz, Tora had been watching the boy since he heard an explosion coming from the building. Tora was quite impressed with the newly crowned prince.

"Tora! Where you watching me this whole time?!"

"Yup, right when you blasted that big door. I was on my way to meet up with your group when I detected your power on my scouter. I gotta say, for three against one, those guys didn't stand a chance." Tora complimented, giving Raditz a supporting thumbs up.

Raditz couldn't help but blush. It was rare when he received compliments. He quickly regained his composure and put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I could take those guys in my sleep."

"Pfft. Yeah right. You may have overpowered them but if they ganged up on you with a proper strategy then you would have been toast. You're lucky they were just recruits, if they were the real deal you would've died. Don't break away from your squad again. Do you read me?"

"Yeah yeah, I read you loud and clear." Raditz replied with an annoyed tone.

* * *

><p>Before Tora could say something else a large hulking figure jumped out of the toppled building. It was the reptilian soldier, except he was very different. He had grown several feet, had bulging large muscles and his green scaly skin had turned a dark hue of purple.<p>

"What the hell?" Tora said as he stared down the alligator man.

"Hahaha! You haven't seen the last of me! This is my true form! My ultimate power! Prepare to die Saiyans!"

The purple reptile lunged forward striking Tora in the solar plexus. Stunned, Tora attempted to retaliate, but was unsuccessful. The reptile followed up with uppercut to Tora's jaw, sending him flying. The reptile caught up with him and delivered a double axe handle to the Saiyans back, sending Tora crashing to the ground. The reptile had then set his sights on an astonished Raditz, who was frozen with fear.

"You! Haha…I'm gonna take my time with you boy." The alligator resembling alien smiled wickedly. He flew down towards Raditz methodically making Raditz even more nervous. The soldier touched down in front of the young Saiyan with his arms crossed, looking even more cockily than Raditz did.

"You…you don't scare me…you big ugly lizard!" Raditz screamed as he took a fighting stance.

"Ha, still you insult me even when the shoe is on the other foot. Foolish monkey." The alien sadistically said as he pulled Raditz up by his long hair. Raditz attempted to swing at the soldier but he couldn't reach his target.

The purple reptile began hammering punches upon the boy's face, over and over again, each harder than the last. Raditz's nose began bleeding and his eyes were bruising up. He was losing his vision, feeling his head getting lighter, and lighter.

The hideous reptile put his palm extended forwards, emitting a purple light. Before he could land the final blow, Tora came back with a flying kick to the alien's neck, sending the creature flying back. Raditz fell to the ground face first unconscious. Tora felt Raditz's pulse and realized he was still alive, but barely.

"You sneaky bastard! I will make you pay!" The purple reptile roared as he bursted headlong tackling Tora. The adult Saiyan had the breath knocked out of him, but he wouldn't give in. Tora grabbed the reptile by his head, and DDTed him to the ground. The slam of the impact, cracked the ground, and lodged the alligator man's head into the dirt.

The purple beast pulled his head out of the ground, and opened his mouth wide. A large purple orb of light came emerging out of his maw, shooting directly towards Tora. Just in the nick of time, Tora crossed his arms in front of his body, block the attack. However, the blast proved to great for Tora's defenses and it pushed him back.

The blast created a huge ditch that stretched for miles. Tora managed to fly out of the blast, but he was damaged badly. His armor was cracked, and he had cuts and blood all over him. He looked like shit to say the least.

"Amazing, you Saiyans sure are persistent." The alien beckoned.

"There is something else you need to know about our race. For every fight we grow stronger. When we are in the brink of death, and come back, our powers soar. This is why we are the perfect warrior race; this is why you should give up." Tora explained. His words brimmed with confidence but the alien was not impressed.

"Ha! Perfect warrior….ha! I think you got a little brain damage, monkey! Now taste my wrath! Arggh!" roared the purple monster.

But before he could take off, the monster felt a sharp pain in his neck. He turned around to see a Saiyaness had chopped his neck. But before he could retaliate his head went rolling onto the ground, and he died.

Hanasia stood over the purple lizard with her hand covered in blue blood. Her hand glistened with her yellow aura. Tora looked at the queen of Saiyans with relief, as he took a knee. Fasha landed right behind Tora and slapped in right in the back.

"That guy almost had ya!"

Tora flinched from the pain. Fasha almost felt sorry for the guy. She was laughing while he yelled at her about not watch what she was doing. The comic relief was cut short when Hanasia spoke up.

"Tora, you of all people should know to watch your ass. That guy could've killed you and Raditz!"

"Yeah I know, it's funny, before I came up here Raditz was handling himself quiet well against those three. Well, before gator here transformed." Tora admitted.

"Well, in any case, it's a good thing you guys are ok, Bardock would be pissed if something serious happened to you two." Fasha chimed in.

Hanasia picked up her son and looked at him with a proud glance. She slung him over her shoulder and reached into her battle armor breast plate. She pulled out a remote to the Saiyan pods and pressed a few buttons. Sure enough, the space pods came hurdling towards the group. They touched down gently and the hatches came open.

"Alright, our work here is done. Load up let's get the hell off this rock."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back home on the Planet Vegeta…..<p>

Bardock had just finished healing in the medical machine. He put on his black and green signature armor with the new royal symbol imprinted on it. He originally was getting a cape but thought they were lame. After putting on his gauntlets he was approached by the staff doctor, Planthorr.

"Lord Bardock, you've been training extensively these past few months, is there something wrong?" The medical elf man asked.

"After we defeated Frieza, everyone seems to have become too lax. I've been… dreaming you see." Bardock said calmly.

Planthorr looked at his king bewilderingly. "Everyone dreams Bardock, what are these dreams you been having?"

"Every night it's the same thing. Its daytime, everything seems to be calm on the Planet. Suddenly six meteors fall from the sky and set the landscape on fire. My dream always ends with a silhouette of a figure with two horns standing over me."

Bardock closed his eyes to try to imagine what the figure is but he can't seem to recognize it. Planthorr picked up a small clipboard of medical charts and data.

"Apparently you've been experiencing unusual brainwave patterns. It's nothing serious but it's nothing I've seen before. I believe your dreams may have some connections to this, I believe we should do more tests and…"

"No, that won't be necessary. I got to keep on training, whoever these beings are they are coming to destroy us, my visions helped me before, and I won't ignore them now." Bardock interrupted as he walked out of the room leaving Planthorr frustrated.

"Damn Saiyan, so hard headed."

* * *

><p>Raditz awoke from the medical machine when a cold rush of air reached him, and a familiar face greeting him. It was Malaka, the alien medical staff personal who worked with Planthorr.<p>

"So your finally awake Prince Raditz, welcome to the world of the living!" Malaka greeted with his beaky smile.

"What the hell, I thought I was back on Ilk. Last thing I remember was that big ugly lizard pounding on my face." Raditz reminisced.

"Yes, you were injured quite badly, but our Queen was able to save you." Malaka responded as he typed on the medical computer.

"Damn that bitch, I was doing just fine until…."

"I saved your life?" Hanasia announced as she walked out of the corridor into the medical room.

"Your highness! Back so soon?" Malaka bowed.

Raditz jumped in surprise. He was ready to take a beating until he felt something unexpected. A gentle hand was patting him on the head and stroking his long mane of hair. His mother was actually being tender with him. He couldn't even remember the last time she showed him affection, probably when he was still a baby.

"I'm proud of you son. Tora told me how brave you were, I'm sorry for what I told you. I only did it to ignite that spark inside of you." Hanasia said in a gentle motherly tone.

Raditz was astounded. _I'm proud of you, I'm sorry._ Raditz felt a sense of joy rising up his body. He felt happy. His thoughts were cut short when Malaka made an announcement.

"My lady, I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that Raditz power level has increased to 1000."

"Really now? That's more than double! Bardock will be pretty happy about this. Maybe it's time to send him on a _real_ mission." Hanasia replied.

Raditz had zoned out. _1000? That's almost as strong as a Saibaman! Alright! Now I am on my way to becoming a Super Saiyan! _Raditz had thought to himself. He was tickling with pride and joy.

* * *

><p>Star systems away, six space pods went flying through the galaxy. Each pod contained a powerful warrior, on their way to the Planet Vegeta.<p>

"Are we there yet?" A large goofy man with orange hair said.

"For the last time, we will be there when we get there!" A blue skinned alien yelled over the intercom.

"Quiet you two! You'll wake up the Captain!" A red skinned man said with a ironic Australian accent.

To the trios shock, the Captain responded with a disgruntled tone "I'm already awake you buffoons."

"Captain! Were sorry!" The three said in unison.

"To answer your question, we should be arriving in exactly one month and twenty days." The Captain continued to say "Were gonna show those damn monkeys not to mess with the Planet Trade! And we will avenge Lord Frieza."

"Yes sir!" The triad said in sync.

"With our extra reinforcements we will show them not to mess with the Ginyu Force! Bwhahaha!"

And with that, the space pods zoomed across the universe, destined to decimate the Saiyans.

* * *

><p><em>Here are the chapter power levels<em>

_Tora 10,000_

_Hanasia 18,000_

_Fasha 7,000_

_Raditz 400 (Zenkai) 1000_

_Reptile Soldier 300 (Transformed) 12,000_

_Bardock 30,000_

_I'd like to start showing some Q/A on each chapter. Technically these aren't questions but I will reply to compliments from previous chapters. _

_-_**Dallas88: Excellent chapter, I love it. Please continue**_**.**_

Thank you, this is going to be a very long series that I'm more than excited to continue.

**-DarkLord: Awesome! Bardock is going open a can o whoop ass on Vegeta! I'm digging this story for real.**

Indeed, King Vegeta greatly underestimated Bardock. You'll love the action I have in the future.

**-A.K.A **ReligiousPimpin** : Please continue I would like to know what happens next I like the primise of Bardock changing the future as well**

Yes I am very intrigued with Bardock changing the future. He was a very interesting character to me and he is a very essential character in the DBZ universe. He is going to get more than he bargained for. Thank you for reading.

_Will Bardock be ready for the invasion? And who is the mysterious reinforcements that Ginyu spoke of? Find out next time on DB The Revision!_


	5. Chapter 5 Avengers

**The Revision **

**Chapter 5: Avengers**

"_A man who won't die for something is not fit to live."- Martin Luther King Jr. _

The thunderclap sounds of sonic booms filled the desert. Two Saiyans were fighting each other not for superiority, or to even prove ones might, but they were training under their King's orders. The two gruff and bulky Saiyans had been training since dawn every day for what seems like an eternity. They collided once again crashing each other's fists together. It was none other than Bardock's Elite, Shugesh and Borgos.

They landed back onto the ground with sweat pouring from their foreheads. They panted in exhaustion, as they both took a moment of rest. Shugesh was the first to sit down on the large boulder behind him. Borgos followed by sitting on the rocky ground.

"Phew, all this training has got my blood flowing! Eh Borgos!?" Shugesh asked his comrade.

The giant Shugesh looked up at his lifelong team mate and replied "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, what'd you say that we go eat after this?"

"Hell yeah I'm starving, I could eat a whole dinosaur at this point. Maybe we could get a few drinks to!" The burly Borgos countered with spiteful glee.

"Sure, maybe Bardock would like to have a drink too." The tall Saiyan said.

Shugesh looked at his comrade with a hint of doubt. "Yeah that guy needs a rest. He's been training nonstop for over a month now, and he's making all of us train too because he's worried about some 'great threat', bah! I say."

He wiped his forehead and continued to say "We defeated Frieza, the so called 'most powerful being in the universe'. If we transform there's nothing that can stop us! We are the ultimate warrior race, Borgos!"

The colossal Borgos smiled in reply. He stood up and threw his fist in the air in celebration. The revelry was cut short when six meteor like space pods stuck the ground about four hundred meters away, causing a wild dust storm and explosion. Both of the Saiyans scouters went haywire, as they were getting massive energy level signatures.

"What the fuck was that?!" Shugesh exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Whatever it is I'm getting readings in the 40,000 range. We should go check it out." Borgos chimed in.

And so, the two Saiyans went to investigate the disturbance, but unbeknownst to the duo, they were going to get a lot more for what they bargained for.

* * *

><p>The six hatches opened simultaneously, and out exited the six transient beings. Recoome and Burter were the first to depart from the space pods as the two giant aliens stretched their arms and legs. They were followed by Jiece and Captain Ginyu himself. The two mysterious fighters also exited their ships. Everyone was stretching except for the notorious Captain, who clicked his scouter.<p>

"Hmm, it appears most of the Saiyans are here, and we got two coming straight for us, perfect." Ginyu said as he clicked on and off his scouter.

Still stretching, Recoome replied "Maybe they can give us a warm up before we take on Bardock, Captain Ginyu!"

"Yes, I'm dying to see what the monkeys can do, they better not be a waste of time!" Burter chimed in.

"Yeah mate, I'm missin out on a whole year of soap operas!" Jeice replied.

Annoyed, Ginyu's pulsing cranium swelled. "Shut up you idiots, these Saiyans found out a way to defeat our mighty Lord Frieza, its time we show them what the Ginyu Force can do! Yaa!"

Ginyu struck his signature pose, he was followed closely by the rest of the crew. They all performed their poses and shined together in a group. They were still like a painting. The two warriors in the background watched awkwardly, as a drop of sweat went down their necks.

"Uh, so when are we gonna get to massacring these monkeys?" The single horned blue alien said.

"Yeah, umm, sorry to interrupt your little dance, but we should really keep moving." The bull horned red alien said.

The Ginyus' fell over in awkwardness. They all stood up at once and yelled at the top of their lungs "IT IS NOT A DANCE!"

The Ginyu Force looked annoyed at the comment, while the red and blue aliens looked completely serious. Recoome started cracking his knuckles and walking towards the duo but he was held back by Jeice and Burter. Ginyu regained his composure and looked back at his stooge crew.

"Alright you maggots, that's enough! Get back in formation!"

"Yes Captain Ginyu!" The three obeyed as they formed back into their poses.

Just before Ginyu could resume his position, his scouter went off. He could faintly see two people flying towards them with great ferocity. Sure enough, it was Borgos and Shugesh. The two Saiyans landed on the ground in front of the invaders.

"Well look what we have here, Shugesh. If it isn't the luxurious Ginyu Squad, and look, they brought some friends." Shugesh said cockily.

Jeice spoke up with a furious anger "Hey its pronounced Ginyu Force! You fat dope!"

"Oh so you're mocking my weight are you? Well at least I have good complexion, you look like you've sat out in the sun too long." Shugesh retorted wittily.

Before Jeice could say something else, Ginyu put his arm out, blocking Jeice. "That's enough Jeice. Okay, that's enough with the pleasantries, tell me Saiyans, how did you know we would be here." The Captain questioned.

Borgos broke his silence and said "We didn't, we were sparing not too far from here and we saw your pods land."

"Regardless, you Saiyans will be the first to witness the awesome power of the Ginyu Force"! The captain announced with pride.

The Ginyu's began forming there poses, each was lining up behind the other in orderly fashion. They began to have their arms and form poses like statues. They each called roll call.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"…and we are….The Ginyu Force!"

The four invaders modeled themselves like effigies. Each pose more ridiculous then the last. Shugesh and Borgos had awkward balls of sweat dripping down their necks.

"These guys can't be serious….." Borgos commented.

Ginyu looked at the two aliens that accompanied him and his Force. "You two want in on this action?"

The blue and red horned aliens remained silent in reply, only clicking their scouters.

"Hmph fine, Recoome, Burter, Jeice. You know what to do."

The goofy trio formed in a circle and began adjusting their hands. They were playing rock-paper-scissors!

Borgos and Shugesh watched as the three members of the Ginyu Force played their game. Recoome and Burter had tied with double rock, while Jiece was out with scissors. It was best two out of three and the two giants tied again; this time with paper. Shugesh was losing his patience.

"Are these guys fucking serious!? I don't have time to deal with this bullshit."

Borgos formed an azure blue ball in his right hand and raised it over his head. It grew to the size of a beach ball before he slung it towards the dynamic trio. The blast erupted and smoke and ash spread throughout the desert. Captain Ginyu remained vigilant, with his arms crossed. The two mysterious fighters also watched, stoically.

"That'll teach those sons of b…..what!?"

The smoke cleared and the three warriors remained, still in their Janken positions. Borgos and Shugesh looked like they had seen ghosts as they remained completely in awe. Burter looked at Recoome with a disappointed frown.

"Damn! Looks like you win, Recoome."

"Haha! I'm gonna have fun with these apes!"

The hulking Recoome walked towards the Saiyan duo at a methodical pace, cracking his large knuckles. Each crack sounded like impending doom for the two. Borgos was literally sweating now, while Shugesh was completely in astonished.

"This isn't good."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the planet, the King of all Saiyans had just finished his daily 'exercise'. For over two months straight, Bardock would wake up in the morning, eat a meal that would dwarf most buffets and he would begin his warm-up; which consisted of hundreds of push-ups, sit-ups, and many routine exercises. He would finish up with aerial punches and kicks, and would practice his energy attacks by shooting projectiles.<p>

After his warm-up he would go into the training room where he would fight Saibamen. Each day he would challenge his opponents in different ways. Today he fought off sixteen Saibamen with his hands tied behind his back, blindfolded. His training was very repetitive yet rewarding. He felt stronger every day.

"That's enough for today." Bardock said as he broke the tie around his wrists and lifted the blindfold.

The room was in rough shape, to say the least. There were cracks in the walls, green blood on the floor, and the ceiling looked like it was going to cave in. He wiped the sweat from his face with a towel, and he proceeded to walk out of the room. Upon walking out he encountered a familiar face, Tora.

"Hello, General." Bardock greeted.

Tora grinned simply "Pftt, please, just because I'm general of the Saiyan army now doesn't mean you have to address me that way."

"Like how you don't address me as your king?"

"Exactly, heh, I remember when we were just a bunch of misfits trying to survive." Tora replied.

Bardock smiled at his childhood squad mate and gave him an approving handshake.

"Let's grab a bite to eat, old friend."

The two Saiyans ate a feast fit for kings in the cafeteria. They had eaten pounds of meat and dozens of dishes that could feed a whole army. After their buffet they began to settle down and relax. Tora had ordered several ales for the two comrades. There merriment was cut short by the Queen of Saiyans.

"Hey Bardock! Are you listening to me you lazy bum!?" She spoke with a severe tone, very different from her playful tone with Bardock.

"Huh? What is it Hanasia? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah Hanasia, can't you see its men only." Tora chimed in.

"I don't have time for you twos shit. We got a serious problem." Hanasia said her face red with annoyance.

Bardock had noticed his mates indifferent tone and he stood from the bar stool and faced her. She had a look of remorse and desperation. Something bad was defiantly happening. Were his visions finally coming to pass?

"There here aren't they?"

Hanasia looked shocked as she had no idea that he already knew. Remembering his newly found ability, she continued. "Yeah…it's worse than we thought. It's the Ginyu Force."

* * *

><p>An explosion rang from the Desert Mountains as rocks collided with the ground and rubble surrounded the area. The land looked as if it were pelted with hundreds of meteors. It looked like an absolute war zone. Among the rubble there was quite a bit of movement. A hand bursted from the ground and grabbed the soil. Out of the dirt came a beaten and battered Borgos, who could barely stand.<p>

Shugesh came colliding out of the sky landing right next to Borgos, face first. Borgos pulled his comrade back up as they both struggled to even breathe.

"Ha….ha….goddamnit. This is unreal." Shugesh admitted, wiping blood from his mouth.

"I guess we aren't getting that drink." Borgos said drolly.

Recoome flew towards the two with a playful grin on his face. He landed in front of them with grace and stretched his arms upwards.

"Man you guys aren't even worth my time. I'm gonna pound you so hard that your teacher will wake up!"

"Grr, idiot! Its dentist, not teacher! I'll kill you clown!" Shugesh roared as he threw his hands together firing a yellow blast that engulfed Recoome. After the smoke cleared Recoome, unsurprisingly, was still alive.

"Hehe you'll have to do better than that fat boy."

Borgos was the next one to attack as he tackled Recoome. The two titans of equal height and size went to the ground, fighting a battle of raw strength. Recoome managed to put Borgos in an arm bar. A snap could be heard throughout the wasteland as Borgo's bellows echoed. His arm had not only dislocated from its shoulder, but the actual humerus broke in half. Bone was sticking out of Borgo's arm as he lay on the ground, incapacitated.

Before Recoome could land the final blow, Shugesh struck the oaf with a knee strike, which sent the behemoth flying. Recoome landed on the ground like a rag doll and got back up lazily, like he just woke up from a nap.

"This guy…is a monster!"

Recoome turned and faced his opponent with a childish glare. "Let me show you why you should be afraid of the bogey man."

He lifted his leg in the air and through his arms over his head in a fighting pose. He looked like he was about to take off like a bullet

"**Recoome**…"

"**KICK!"**

* * *

><p>"So those are the six I've been seeing in my dreams…" Bardock commentated as he looked at Hanasia with grief. Tora had stood from his seat in surprise.<p>

"Th…the Ginyus? What the hell are they doing here?"

Hanasia looked away from her companion to face Tora.

"It's seems they want to avenge Frieza. I've just received a transmission from Shugesh and Borgos, they have already intercepted the enemy. But if we don't send reinforcements their toast…"

Both Tora and Hanasia looked at Bardock for leadership. He seemed quite for a moment until he snapped back to reality.

"So the day has finally come. Alright, send all nearby combatants to the area. Hanasia, I need you to be on the front lines. Tora, gather up Fasha and anyone else who is still around while I go inform the rest. Were gonna finish off these bastards once and for all."

Hanasia and Tora darted out of the room with immediate action, there was no time to waste, and the fate of the planet was at stake. Still, Bardock couldn't help to realize that the Ginyu Force only had four members. Were there new recruits? Why couldn't he see them in his visions? There was only one way to find out.

King Bardock made it to the communication center, which was the hub of all scouters on the planet. He immediately informed the coms officer of the situation.

"The Ginyu Force…. I see, we must inform everyone at once!" The Saiyan coms officer acknowledged.

"Okay, good, I'm gonna fight Captain Ginyu myself."

* * *

><p>Hanasia was the first to reach the battlefield. Everything was in rubble, with many craters and mountains demolished. It was as if a firestorm had raged through the desert. Clicking her scouter, she detected two very small and rapidly fading powers levels, and many large ones not too far away from there. She flew towards the weak powers to see something absolutely horrific.<p>

Shugesh was lying in a pool of blood. His own head was inhumanly snapped backwards to his back. Borgos was crawling on the ground nearby; his arm broke with bone and flesh popping out. Borgo's eyes were so swollen that he could barely keep them open.

"Ha-Hanasia…helps…..me….." He moaned as he stopped crawling to lie on his stomach.

"Borgos! What happened here? You looked like shit." She questioned as she turned him over to face her.

"Not….so bad looking your….self….your highness." He broke a smile, to which he coughed up a heap of blood which landed on her face.

"So-sorry….I….."

"Don't worry about it you big lug, just tell me, who did this?"

"It….was Recoome"

Those were the last words that Borgos said before he passed away. Hanasia laid his head back onto the ground as she stood up.

"Shugesh….Borgos….. I will avenge you…. I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

She screamed into the heavens as she charged her aura. She took off like a bullet into the air, to find the nearest Ginyu.

"Great show Recoome, you really showed those two monkeys!" The blue monster Burter applauded his teammate.

"Ha-ha, yeah they were a piece of cake."

The Ginyu Force along with their two allies flew in the air towards there next objective. Ginyu was leading the pack, with his arms crossed and a wicked smile on his face. Jiece, who was in the back, had detected a power surge on his scouter nearby.

"Power level detected Captain! And it's heading right for us!"

"Hmm, how far?" The astute Captain asked.

"Approximately 1800 meters, it is a power level of over 30,000!"

Ginyu stopped followed by the rest of the crew. His smile faded as he became serious.

"Alright then, Recoome, you can handle this one again. Jeice, Burter, go to the nearest city and split up. I will go to the capital to fight Bardock, oh and you two can wreak as much havoc as you want; just enough to distract those Saiyans. Remember, these monkeys are pretty pathetic on their own, but as soon as they gang up on you there a serious threat. And whatever you do, don't let them transform."

"Sir, yes sir! For the Ginyu Force and Lord Frieza!" They all declared in unison.

* * *

><p>And just like that they split up, hoping to kill off the Saiyans one by one. Recoome hanged back for a short period of time before the target finally came into range. It was a Saiyaness with long mangy black spiked hair. She had a very beautiful muscle toned body and fair skin. It was The Queen of all Saiyans herself.<p>

"You….are you Recoome?"

"Yeah, who are you cupcake?"

Hanasia looked disgusted. How can such an oaf defeat two of Bardock's elite. She clicked her scouter to realize the truth. His power level was….

"50,000? Last time I checked with someone they winded up having a broken neck and a severed arm…ha-ha argh!"

Hanasia had punched Recoome right in the abdomen. His eyes nearly bulged out from the pain. Recoome quickly regained composure and attempted to elbow her in the back. Hanasia was swift to react and jumped back from his counter strike. Recoome was amused in surprise.

"You're a quick one aren't yeah? Let's see you dodge this. Ha!"

Recoome came barreling towards her with his fists forwards. He missed the attack but he quickly followed up with an outbreak of punches. Each fist was dodged, blocked, and countered by Hanasia. She was quick on her toes but so was he. He eventually punched her left cheek which made her fall towards the ground.

Hanasia recovered her balance, landing on the ground safely. "You know for a big guy you sure are nimble."

Recoome gave a dumb smile. "Thanks girlie. Hey maybe I can show you how nimble I really am later…"

"Aah you sick bastard, not a chance! You'll pay for that!" But before she could take off Recoome was preparing another attack.

"**RECOOME RENEGADE BOMBER!**"

* * *

><p>A burst of pink energy shot from Recoome's palms went towards Hanasia like a cluster heat seeking missiles. Hanasia was able to divert several of the blasts but was struck by two oncoming blasts. She was able to block the first but it broke her guard and she was left unprotected by the second.<p>

A pink mushroom cloud formed in the sky as Recoome was blown back from his own blast. He looked to see if she was still alive. He clicked on his scouter to see something he didn't expected.

"Damn, she's tough."

Hanasia had scorches on her armor, but besides that she looked pissed. "Araghhh!"

She powered up to her full power and she was surrounded by a hot pink aura. Recoome's scouter went haywire until it stopped and reached her maximum potential.

"45,000…..no way…."

Hanasia erupted from the ground with fury and intensity. She uppercut Recoome right in his chin which sent him straight into the air. She teleported in front of him booting him in the face. His teeth broke and fell out to which fell backwards falling to the dirt. She drew both her arms back and too pink balls formed. She charged all the energy she could muster, and released her signature attack.

"**Seasons End!**"

* * *

><p>The pink orbs formed together to create a colossal energy wave which engulfed Recoome, driving him deeper and deeper into the ground. After the wave dissipated, a mile deep gulch was all that was left. She panted several times as she landed on the edge of the ravine. She clicked on her scouter to reveal any signs of life. Nothing.<p>

"Hah-hah-hah…. Not even worth my time. Phew!"

* * *

><p>Tora, Fasha, Vegeta Sr. and Gerkin had been assigned to investigate and intercept the commotion in the Eastern City of the planet. They were flying in a v-formation, with Tora in the front, and the others to his sides. Many casualties were being reported and loss of life was great. Apparently they were under attack from 'Unknown Assailants'. Regardless of who these creatures were, it was up to the group of Saiyans to stop them.<p>

"There are two enormous power levels ahead, what's your plan of action general?" The long haired Gerkin asked his commanding officer.

Tora, dawning his new outfit, wore a black armor with red shoulder pads and guards. It resembled his old armor exactly excluding for the color. Leading the pack, he was filled with determination and confidence.

"We scout our enemies' position and flank them. If worse comes to worse, we'll transform."

Fasha, flying beside Gerkin, looked at the long haired Saiyan. "Your being quite professional today Gerkin. Usually you only kiss Vegeta's ass. You get laid?"

"Fuck off Fasha!" Gerkin yelled angrily.

"Why don't you say it to my fac…."

"Enough you too, were about to go to battle and all you do is fight, save it for the battlefield." The former king Vegeta reminded the duo.

The two arguing Saiyans returned to order and went silent, knowing that they shouldn't disrespect a officer of the Saiyan army. Tora looked at the previous ruler Vegeta with pride.

"That's why I made you Captain; you still have great influence over many of the others. Now then, let's see were these bastards are hiding."

Clicking his scouter, Tora detected the powers, they were moving quickly, going in and out of the buildings, and suddenly they stopped. Two orbs of energy came colliding towards the squad. One sphere was of a crimson red, while the other ball was an azure blue. They came barreling down towards the Saiyans with great velocity. Tora, the first to detect this, crossed his arms.

"Ambush!"

The squads of warriors were able to break the blasts with their combined defense. They all came out unscathed and attentive. Immediately, they touched down to the ground to look for the assailants. Proximately two hundred yards away, two aliens appeared. One was red, and the other blue. They both had horns and were rather burly and round.

"So, you must be the Calvary." The blue alien spoke up.

"Dreadful, these Saiyans didn't stand a chance." The red one chimed in.

Among the standoff, ruins and death surrounded them. Dozens of Saiyans laid scatter about, within the rubble and on the ground. The scene was vile and bone chilling. Bodies were missing parts and many were sticking out of the ground. Blood and guts weren't the only thing, corpses and heads were piercing on pikes and building rebar. A normal person would be nauseous from the sight.

"This…this is repulsive. You, who are you?!" Vegeta Sr. yelled at the dynamic duo.

"We are…."

"Abo!"

"And Kado!"

* * *

><p>Before Bardock could leave to fight Ginyu, he returned to the Barracks to retrieve his scouter. He needed to find out how his forces were doing against the invasion. He went into his personal locker to find that his scouter had gone missing.<p>

"What the hell?"

He slammed the door shut and proceeded to leave the room. He decided to go back to the coms center to get a new one. In the hallway he had seen a silhouette. It was a dark man, with two horns protruding out of his cranium. The man stepped into the light holding a scouter in his left hand.

"Looking for this?"

* * *

><p><em>And that raps chapter five up. Here the chapter power levels.<em>

_Borgos 20,000_

_Shugesh 19,500_

_Recoome 50,000_

_Burter 40,000_

_Jeice 40,000_

_Captain Ginyu 120,000_

_Hanasia 40,000 (Ultimate Attack) 50,000_

_Tora, Vegeta Sr., Gerkin, Fasha, Abo, and Kado will be revealed next chapter._

_Q/A_

**Dallas88: Another great chapter. I liked the interaction between Raditz and Hanasia. Will Goku/Kakarot be included in their adventures as well?**

I'm trying to make more in-depth characters that each have their own interactions towards another. Their interaction is one of my personal favorites. Hmm, to answer your question will give some serious spoilers….but I suppose that I will tell you he is in the story but not for a while.

**Storyteller222: Well, this is interesting tale that did take ideas from that certain What If**

**I'll support and follow this story.**

Yes I did borrow the idea from DBM. However think of it as the frame of the house. It's just a foundation as you see it will greatly diverge from both canon and DBM. Thank you for your support!

_So now you guys know who the mysterious fighters are, will Tora and the gang be able to stop them? How will the Bardock/Ginyu standoff play out? What of the rest of the Ginyu Force? Only one way to find out! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6 Confliction

**The Revision**

**Chapter 6: Confliction **

"_The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph."-Thomas Paine_

"Another day, another slaughter. These missions are just getting easier and easier." Nappa yawned, who was resting under a tall tree. The young Vegeta was pacing back and forth next to the bonfire. He was growing irritated from the tedious missions they have been going on.

"Where the hell is Raditz? I'm tired of waiting for that low class trash."

"Easy now Vegeta, he's prince now." Nappa said arrogantly.

Vegeta gave Nappa the evil eye and Nappa just scoffed and went to sleep. Vegeta looked like he wanted to strangle his comrade. But most of all, he loathed 'Prince Raditz' the most. After his father was dethroned he was devastated. But now he has to babysit Raditz? Why? He thought.

Bardock had ordered that Raditz needed to go on higher profile missions so he could increase his power and his battle capability. Vegeta and Nappa had some of the highest graded missions of all Saiyans, so it was clear to have his son tag along.

At first, Raditz struggled to keep up with the two Saiyan elites. He was constantly belittled, and was nearly incapacitated after every mission. Raditz had inherited his father's will power, and his mother's spitefulness. Eventually he began to overcome his opponents, and his power dramatically increased.

On this mission, the three comrades decided to split up to take on the planets defenses. Nappa would fight the army, Vegeta would destroy the cities, and Raditz would intercept and kill all who tried to escape. The plan worked out well for the three super fighters and they were able to conquer the planet within a day.

Soon after Nappa and kid Vegeta's conversation, the young Raditz had returned from his duty. He landed on the ground next to Nappa, who woke up in anticipation.

"Finally, your back, I thought that we were gonna have to leave you behind."

Raditz, who bared his teeth at Nappa, crossed his arms. "Yeah right. I took out the remaining frigate before it left the atmosphere, those fools never seen it coming."

Vegeta walked up to Raditz face to face, with a scowl. "You're lucky daddy is the king, otherwise I would kill you where you stand. You're such a disgrace!"

"Ha! I like to see you try. Oh and disgraced? Not even close! Your whole family is disgraces."

Vegeta went over the edge; he punched Raditz in the nose as hard as he could. The long haired boy went hurdling down towards a rocky outcrop. The formation tumbled upon Raditz as he was completely enclosed. Vegeta walked gradually towards Raditz in a blind fury. Nappa stood up to watch the show but he was interrupted by an incoming transmission on his scouter.

"Vegeta wait, I just got a report from back home."

Vegeta gripped his fists in frustration and annoyance. "Grrr, what is it Nappa?!"

Raditz at that moment had bursted from the rubble, ready to pounce on Vegeta, however he stopped himself to listen to the former general speak.

"Look like they need us to go home guys, its bad."

"What in the hell is it you fool? Get to the point!"

"It's the Ginyu Force."

* * *

><p>Vegeta Sr. stood upon Abo and Kado awestruck. Never before has anyone witnessed him to be so stunned, not even his closest companion, Gerkin.<p>

"Sir, are you ok?"

Tora walked up in front of the group of Saiyans to speak up. "Yeah? I never even heard of you two."

Abo and Kado stared down Vegeta and Tora with an intimidating glare. Tora looked at Vegeta in confusion and surprise. It was true, something was wrong with him.

"This is worse than I thought…." The elder Vegeta admitted as he gritted his teeth.

Fasha had also seemed confused, as she looked at Vegeta who was practically sweating.

"Abo and Kado, Frieza's hit squad and were the iron fist of the Planet Trade. They were also the secret black ops squad that destroyed entire civilizations within one night. They are more widely feared than the Ginyu Force; I thought they were just a myth, a mere ghost story."

Vegeta was trembling and sweating profusely, he knew that this was the end. Abo and Kado were watching the former king shutter in fear from their presence. They both had a malice look upon their faces.

"I'm glad our reputation precedes us, but unfortunately for you, the stories are just the tip of the iceberg."

The twin brothers began to charge their energy. The ground had begun rumbling and quaking from the sheer power of the duo. Rocks hovered around them and buildings tumbled and cracked. The Saiyans had become shell shocked from this overwhelming display of power.

"100,000…150,000…..200,000….each!?" Fasha exclaimed, as her scouter finally stopped at the magic number. "This, this is the largest power I have ever seen!"

The dynamic duo was now at full power, their blue and red auras mixed and blazed over the battlefield. The group of Saiyans could barely keep their balance as the very planet shook. Now the former king Vegeta was no longer the only one who was bewildered.

"This is madness! How in the hell are we supposed to beat that?" A panicky Gerkin exclaimed.

Tora, the leader of the group and the entire Saiyan army knew it was time to act. "We fight that's how, and we stand our ground or die trying….."

The rest of his comrades had stared at him in both question and surprise. Before Gerkin could talk back, Tora continued with his battle strategy. "Listen up, there are two of them and four of us, if we team up we can try to take out one at a time. But we need to act fast; these guys won't hesitate to kill any of us."

As if on cue, the twin predators pounced on their pray. Vegeta was their first victim, as Kado punched him in the gut, while Abo elbowed the back of his head, sending the former ruler straight into the dirt. Gerkin tried to assist his former king with a flying leg drop, which Abo caught effortlessly. The blue devil punched Gerkin in the groin, making him cringe in pain. Tora and Fasha came to his aid however, with a dual drop kick, sending Abo flying towards a large structure.

Kado began relentlessly attacking the two Saiyans with an outbreak of punches. Tora and Fasha were barely able to keep up, let alone counter. The red alien successfully landed a punch to Tora's temple, sending him to the ground with heavy impact.

Fasha went berserk and began walloping Kado in his big round belly. His armor began to crack extensively but he showed no signs of giving in. Kado grabbed the Saiyaness by her hair and began to repeatedly punch her face. Her scouter had busted from the abuse and her lips and eyes began to bleed. She was squealing in pain.

"**FLAME BALLET!**"

A blue spread of energy struck Kado in his back, igniting in blue-white flames. Kado dropped Fasha and began bellowing from the intense heat. He tried to roll on the ground to douse the flame but it was to no avail.

Tora had picked up Fasha from the ground. "You ok toots?"

Fasha wiped her mouth and scoffed at her 'knight in shining armor'. "Yeah yeah thanks, this doesn't mean you're gettin any you hear?"

Before Tora could reply Kado had powered up to disperse the flames. His armor was cracked, torched and he had burn marks all over his body. He had a look on his face that would send chill down your spine. His brother Abo had recovered and landed next to his twin for support.

"You ok bro?"

"Grrgh…these Saiyans will pay!"

Vegeta and Gerkin had also regrouped with the others. They were demoralized but not hurt. They all stared down the twin titans who were about to rock their world. Tora stood confidently and took a fighting stance.

"This is going to be a harder fight than I thought"

* * *

><p>"Looking for this?"<p>

Bardock couldn't believe it, it was Captain Ginyu, he had managed to get past all of the guards and infiltrate his fortress. Not to mention he was in possession of his own scouter. Why didn't he see this coming? Something was off; wouldn't his visions warn him of this?

"Hehe, you look surprised Bardock, like you've seen a ghost! Bwahaha!"

"How….how did you get past my guards?"

Ginyu had crossed his arms acting egotistical. "Please, these guys you have are pathetic; by the time they picked up my power level they were already dead. I knew you would need this before you come out and faced me so I decided to improvise and confront you first."

"You bastard, you'll pay for everyone you've killed!" Bardock clenched his fists together and raised his power. The building shook from the amount of force that was surrounding him.

Ginyu's eyes lit up as his scouter made several resonating sounds. "64,000? Interesting, I've never met a Saiyan this powerful you'll be a great opponent. But unfortunately for you, you're a long ways from beating me, see for yourself!"

Ginyu tossed the scouter to Bardock who caught it with ease. He placed his scouter on his head and clicked the button. Bardock couldn't believe it; Ginyu was twice as strong as him!

"Bwahaha! Don't you see Saiyan? You have no chance in beating me. You'll die for betraying our Lord!"

Ginyu flew forwards, elbowing Bardock's face. The king of Saiyans went crashing through the wall and landed abruptly outside. Ginyu did not let up however, and chased him. Charging his Ki, Ginyu had a dark purple energy forming in his right hand. Now that his target was within his sights, he shot forth his signature attack.

"**MILKY CANNON**!"

The electric purple wave went colliding towards Bardock. Thinking fast, Bardock released a blast of his own, The Final Spirit Wave. His blue-white attack clashed with Ginyu's purple blaze. The two colors created deep violet sparks as the two blasts pushed each other back. Bardock was struggling to keep control as Ginyu laughed manically. With one effortless push, Ginyu's attack engulfed Bardock's, sending it hurtling to the Saiyan king.

A great detonation sounded throughout the desert, sending a burst of energy outwards. A deep crater had formed, with Bardock standing in the middle, with his arms over his body. He had successfully blocked the attack, but to with much causality to his own body. Blood was dripping from his arms and his armor was incinerated. Only his lower waist guards had remained.

"Ha! I've heard of knocking your socks off but this is ridiculous!" Ginyu hollered in amusement.

"I'm surprised you're still standing after that, I usually don't like to finish my foes off so soon, but it appears you're tougher than you look."

Bardock was greatly injured; he had fallen to one knee and had one eye open. He was panting heavily trying to catch his breath. He was watching Ginyu mock him and couldn't believe how someone could be so powerful. He thought to himself that if he can't beat Ginyu, how he would have even paled in comparison against Frieza.

"Hah…hah…..looks like I might not have a choice here. I really didn't want to resort to this but you give me no choice."

Ginyu, who had heard Bardock mumbling to himself, landed in the crater, right in front of the King. Ginyu smirked at the low-class, and couldn't help to think that this was so easy. But Ginyu's smile faded when he seen Bardock laughing to himself. What was this fool thinking?

"What's so funny monkey?"

"You should never have underestimated me Ginyu. This like Frieza will be your downfall!"

Then Ginyu had picked up on his amusement. In the Saiyans right hand was a small glowing sphere. So this was the Saiyans secret weapon, the very thing that destroyed his Emperor. The ball levitated for a moment before Bardock threw it into the air.

Ginyu tried to follow the ball into the air so he could stop it. But it seemingly disappeared. Bardock smiled and yelled "Burst open and mix!"

The ball reappeared as a bright entity in the sky. It blinded Ginyu for a moment until his vision finally cleared. It looked like an actual moon, it was very small proportionally but it was a lunar satellite none the less. Ginyu looked down hauntingly towards Bardock, who began changing. His body began to bulge gradually, and his eyes changed from onyx black to a beastly crimson.

His teeth grew and his jaw began to morph into a more animalistic appearance. His palm tree hair had grown out as with the rest of his body hair. He was now entirely furry and very ape like. He was growing taller and larger by the second, his transformation was almost complete. Ginyu knew he needed to act fast if he didn't want to be squashed like a pancake. He threw his arms back and charged another purple Ki attack. He threw it forwards launching a missile-like barrage of blasts.

"**GALAXY DYNAMITE**!"

Like a jack hammer, his arms thrust back and forth shooting out purple projectiles at the Great Ape. The energy bullets met their target head on triggering a massive explosion followed by a cloud of smoke and dust. Panting, Ginyu began to celebrate in victory.

"Hah-hah, let's see you get up from that one!"

The suspenseful haze lifted and it revealed a very alive and very angry Oozaru.

"….ah shit"

* * *

><p>Paragus was running down the long hallway of the nursery. He was frantic, as he knew what was about to transpire. He was looking for his prodigy of a son – Broly. Due to his young age, and the death of his mother, Broly was taken care of in the nursery before he went on his missions. After King Bardock spared his life, Paragus made it his duty to raise his son to control his power. Even as an infant, Broly had profound power. Born with a power of 10,000, Paragus knew that his son would grow to be a powerful Saiyan. His son had already surpassed him, but to this he felt no shame, but simply pride.<p>

For the past year he has been going on missions with his child to hone their skills and sharpen their combat experience. Even though Broly could walk with ease, he still had trouble with fighting as he was still very clumsy. There were times however, when Broly would be pushed to the edge, and his power would come out. Paragus feared his son but knew that with the proper training his boy could be respected as the most superior warrior.

"Dammit where is he?"

Like a chemical reaction, half of the building imploded like a balloon. The blast seemed to give off a red glare, before it destroyed the part of the Saiyan nursery. The building was on fire as many Saiyans acted quickly to get the infants out of the smoldering facility. Paragus grew anxious and began searching every knick and corner of the structure.

Finally, he had seen a familiar lime-green radioactive like glow and a loud wailing. "Broly! I'm coming my son!"

The father broke down the door and seen his son hovering in a shielded field of emerald energy. Fire surrounded the boy as he was too hysterical to even move. Paragus grabbed his son and flew straight through the ceiling. After escaping, he encountered another group who escaped which included the staff doctor, Malaka.

"Paragus is that you?! Thank goodness you've made it out I thought that you wer…"

"Enough Malaka, take Broly and get out of here, I have to find out what's causing this destruction?"

"You mean you don't know? It's the Ginyu Force! They've come to hunt us down!"

Paragus, almost baffled, couldn't find the words he wanted to say. It was as if he lost his voice for a brief moment. And like fireworks, the same red glow destroyed the rest of the nursery. Paragus turned around to see the culprit. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was none other than Jiece, and Burter.

"Damn, not them. It's Red Magma and the Blue Hurricane."

Malaka looked like he was about to pass out when he heard what the Saiyan had just said. According to many stories, these two make excellent partners when they fight opponents and it is said that their signature techniques are capable of taking out armies. Malaka was hoping for their sake, it was just a rumor.

To both Malaka and Paragus's dismay, the Ginyu's had overheard their conversation and come dashing towards them. Paragus took a defensive stance and was attempting to protect his son and the alien doctor.

"Great, just freaking great! Malaka get out of here now!"

But it was too late; the red and blue Ginyu's had caught up with their next victims.

"Well, well, well, look at we have here. Looks like we got some sittin ducks eh mate?"

"Hehe, I love it when they look so afraid, were gonna have some fun with these two."

Paragus took a step forward and was preparing for the worst. Broly began crying once more, which alerted Jiece and Burter.

"Awe! Don't cry little monkey! It will be over soon." Burter threatened.

"Stay back! Or I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Paragus was dead serious as he stared down The Ginyus. However Burter and Jiece busted out laughing at the middle-class Saiyan. Faster than the eye could see, Burter grab a hold of baby Broly and took off into the air while holding the infant by his ankle. He was laughing maniacally while flying upwards. While Paragus was distracted, Jiece was able to throw in a jab into the Saiyans mid-section, causing him to lose his breath.

Jiece rejoined his comrade in the air and began to form energy for his Crusher Ball. The red aura encircled his palm as he raised it over his head. "This is the end for you, Saiyan!"

Burter was also preparing to end the baby's life until he noticed something abnormal. "What the hell?'

A familiar lime-green energy formed around the wailing Broly. It seemed to glimmer and radiate with energy. Both Burter and Jiece had stopped what they were doing to witness this most peculiar child. The orb around Broly grew larger and their eyes widened with fear. Burter's scouter went crazy.

"There's…..no way! 60…..60,000!?"

"That kid is a monster Burter! Put him down!"

But it was too late for the Ginyu duo. A bright emerald flash was all that was seen, and both Jiece and Burter were obliterated to ash. The crying Broly hovered back down to where his father stood, and calmed down.

"Broly, I-I can't believe it. It must be true; you must be the one of legend….."

* * *

><p>A hand came bursting through the rubble, and began to pull its self out of the debris. The man who broke through was beaten and battered. His armor cracked, his face bloody, and his spirit, near-broken. Tora knew that this would be a tough battle, but he had no idea of how unbearable his opponents would be.<p>

His comrades were faring no better. They too would attempt to fight the evil twins but would fail miserably. Their strategy was to get one of the brothers by themselves so they can do a combined attack. But Abo and Kado were tough, resilient, and unforgiving. As soon as one was distracted, the other would come in to assist. They needed more reinforcements, but they were miles away from the nearest battalion.

Vegeta Sr. and Gerkin were currently the only ones fighting as they both tried to take on the aliens. They were greatly outmatched as each brother was more than four times stronger than one Saiyan alone. Kado kicked Vegeta with a roundhouse to his cheek. Abo body slammed Gerkin into the dirt, disabling the long-haired Saiyan. Vegeta got back up from the ground and was limping towards his opponents.

"I-I'll never surrender you bastards. You may break my bones, kill my spirit, but you will never destroy…..MY PRIDE!" The former king powered up and rapidly bolted towards the twins. At the same time, he began to charge energy in his palms for a close encounter attack.

Kado and Abo saw it coming, and performed a double clothesline on the past monarch. Vegeta spat blood and phlegm out of his mouth as he grunted from the impact. He flipped over to his belly and crashed to the ground. He was now crawling, not giving in.

Tora couldn't help but respect the man. For years he had resented the king for doing nothing but sitting on his throne, worshiping Frieza and praising his son. Tora absolutely hated that man. But now, he saw a warrior who wouldn't give up, he saw a man who had it all and lost everything, he almost revered Vegeta now. Tora knew that he had to save him, but how? Abo and Kado were like tanks, and Fasha and Gerkin were out for the count.

Kado was standing over Vegeta, preparing for the finishing blow. "Heh, so much for nothing. So long monkey."

Tora was too late, he couldn't help Vegeta. But then his scouter went off like haywire.

"**WINTER STORM**!"

A blitz of pale blue energy bullets bombarded Kado as each one toppled on the other, creating explosive amounts of energy. Kado was caught off-guard by the sudden sneak attack, and didn't have time to block. He took a great deal of damage which defiantly added up after the previous assault that Tora laid upon him.

"Who…..did that!?"

The twins looked up to see that a Saiyaness was responsible for the attack. But it wasn't Fasha, it was none other than the Queen of All Saiyans, Hanasia.

"Up here you big bully."

She had her hands on her hips and she smiled confidently at the alien brothers. Kado had steam coming off of him as he was very angry now. "Arghh! You Saiyans are like insects. No matter how many you squash, you find even more."

Tora couldn't believe his eyes, was it really her? She must of survived the fight against the Ginyu's. He couldn't wait any longer; he flew towards his ally and celebrated her assistance.

"My Queen, you're alive! Good, we could use some help here, but you're alone?"

"Shugesh and Borgos….they didn't make it. I happen to find who killed them and I returned the favor."

Tora felt a moment of grief for his fallen comrades; he had fought with them for many years. It was a shame that they died. But he knew that they died doing what they love, and that, like all Saiyans was fighting.

"They met a warrior's end. It's time we end this here before we lose any more. Hanasia, are you ready to transform?"

She looked at Tora with woe and back at her opponents. She knew what must be done. "After you, General."

"My pleasure; burst and combine!"

They both threw their power balls into the air to form two separate artificial moons. Abo and Kado's eyes opened widely realizing what was about to occur. "Oh no you don't!"

They flew into the sky and hit with dual axe-handles, triggering Hanasia and Tora to plummet to the ground. The twins began to charge their own attacks to finish off the Saiyans.

Tora lied there in the dirt, looking towards the sky and awaiting his impending doom. Instead of feeling afraid, he smiled and looked at the two moons that now hovered over the sky. Gerkin and Fasha awoke and also had seen the two anomalies, followed by the straining Vegeta. Finally Hanasia stood up and also looked into the sky; she was the first to begin transforming.

Soon the five Saiyans were completely transformed, all in their monstrous ape states. They all roared and powered up. Now they had the upper hand.

Abo and Kado released their combined blue and red energy attacks which combined to make a large purple static orb. The five Great Apes put their hands forwards to stop the attack, they then pushed it right back to their opponents. Abo and Kado struggled to control their own attack but it was no use. They were engulfed by their own attack.

The Oozarus thundered in celebration as they finally defeated the twin titans. Somehow Tora knew though that this was far from over. "Wait! Something is off, I can still see them in the sky!" he said with his booming deep voice.

And there they were, both still standing there like a façade. They both looked at each other and landed on the ground in front of the towering apes. "Looks like we have no choice, Kado."

"Okay, let's do it!"

The brothers stood back to back, and formed a pose. "Merge!"

A pink tornado formed around the brothers as they fused into one being. The storm cleared and now they were very different. He was a gargantuan twelve foot tall purple beast. He had one horn, several spikes protruding from his jaw, and arms.

"I am…..Avocado!"

* * *

><p><em>The Ginyu Arch is almost over as I plan to finish it off next chapter. So far all the Saiyans have transformed and their opponents seem outmatched. However, how will Avocado fare against five Great Apes. Does Ginyu have any tricks up his sleeve? <em>

_Here are the power levels for chapter 6._

_Bardock 64,000 Oozaru 640,000_

_Tora 28,000 Oozaru 200,000 (Fatigued)_

_Vegeta Sr. 27,500 Oozaru 180,000 (Wounded)_

_Gerkin 25,000 Oozaru 175,000 (Injured)_

_Fasha 18,000 Oozaru 170,000 (Fatigued)_

_Abo & Kado 200,000 each_

_Avocado (Fuse) 1,800,000_

_According to some sites on Abo and Cado's power levels, they were around base 1__st__ form Frieza's strength. And together they were supposedly stronger than that so I estimated how strong they would be. All Saiyans get a 10 x multiplier when they transform, since they were all fighting they aren't exactly at full potential. For example , Great Ape Vegeta wasn't at full power when he fought Goku because of his great fatigue. Saiyans don't heal when they transform like Frieza. For Avocados case he is fused so he automatically is at full potential. If you want to know where I base my power levels just check out myfavoritegames. _

_Theres no Q/A this time around but next chapter I will have some. Thanks for reading the summer time is almost here and I'm loving the weather. I hope you guys are enjoying your climates around the world as well. _

_-SaiyanWanderer. _


	7. Chapter 7 Transmute

**The Revision**

**Chapter 7: Transmute**

"_Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company."- Mark Twain_

Captain Ginyu was hovering in the air, mortified. One of his strongest attacks failed to take down the Saiyan King before he transformed. And now, Bardock had the upper hand.

Ginyu felt like he had failed his mission. He had failed his comrades, and worst of all, he had failed his late emperor, Frieza.

'No' he thought 'I will not fail my lord, I will not fail my team'.

"I'll avenge you, Frieza!"

Ginyu struck a signature fighting pose, and launched himself straight towards his gargantuan foe. Ginyu threw a barrage of punches on the Great Apes mid-section.

Great Bardock stood there as his chest vibrated from the impact of Ginyu's blows. He did not flinch however and growled in irritation. He swung his large palm and swatted the Captain like a fly, sending the purple mutant into a nearby building.

The structure toppled over Ginyu and crumpled with him to the ground. Ginyu broke free of the ruin and wiped the rock from his armor. He was scratched up from head to toe, and he appeared slightly fatigued.

"Dammit, have to think of something fast…"

Before he could evade, Bardock had launched a mouth blast, which lit up the sky in a dreary - yellow haze. It collided with Ginyu and exploded on impact. The yellow haze cleared and Ginyu was face down in the dirt, seemingly unconscious.

Bardock, in his Oozaru form, investigated to see if his adversary was defeated. Using his enormous foot, he kicked Ginyu over to his back.

The Captain landed on his backside abruptly and opened his eyes slowly. The last thing Bardock expected to see was a smile on the purple aliens face. Ginyu began laughing profusely.

Bardock raised his foot to crush his foe. But as soon as he raised his leg, Ginyu said it.

"Change Now!"

* * *

><p>There he stood, the strange yet powerful nemesis, Avocado. He had his hands on his hips, and smiled widely at the five Great Apes that were in his path.<p>

"Not many have seen our fused form. Those who have didn't live to tell it."

He put his arms to his sides and smiled wickedly. The purple brute flexed his muscles and tightened his fists and began to power-up. The ground itself shook even greater when it did when he was two. Buildings began to collapse and capsize from the sheer force of the supernatural being. His battle cry was intimidating, even to the five Great Apes who stood before him.

"Great, like this couldn't get any worse." Tora admitted with his booming voice.

Vegeta Sr. looked at the general with disbelief. "So this is their true power….its…..overwhelming."

Hanasia roared listening to her comrades complaining.

"Grahh! You cowards! How could you too give up now when we are at full power! Don't forget that we killed Frieza in these forms, not to mention we were much weaker back then."

Gerkin and Fasha looked at their Queen with hope and poise. Vegeta and Tora had also listened in.

"If were gonna strike, we gotta do it fast and hit hard. If we give him a moment counter it won't be pretty."

Avocado grew impatient and finished powering up.

"Enough talk! Prepare to die Saiyans!"

His first victim was Gerkin, who was struck in his abdomen, which surprising for the Oozarus size, sent him flying back into a large tower. Fasha attempted to axe-handle the purple beast with her enormous fists, but Avocado saw it coming and jumped back from the attack.

Fasha's fists struck the ground forming a decent crater. Avocado countered with a flying kick to her throat. Her breath was knocked out of her as she collapsed to the ground, holding her neck.

Vegeta, Tora, and Hanasia joined in the assault as they overcame Avocado. Tora managed to get the first hit in while Vegeta followed up with a one handed uppercut to the alien.

Hanasia, waiting in the air for her bout began to charge her hands in dynamic energy. Her palms shined a familiar pink energy. She was preparing her ultimate attack.

"**Super Seasons End**!"

The super-charged orbs fused to create a massive red wave of energy which sparked with electricity. Avocado was directly hit and went colliding to the ground and exploding with a shockwave which staggered The Oozaru squad.

Gerkin and Fasha recovered and regrouped with their comrades in the sky to see what was left of Avocado. Hanasia gritted her teeth when the smoked cleared.

"Damn…"

* * *

><p>Avocado had survived, and wasn't the slightest bit damaged. He just stood in the crater with his hands on his hips, arrogantly.<p>

"You call that an attack? Pathetic! Still, you apes can be quite annoying when you jump me together like that, looks like I need to fix that…"

He suddenly split into two different beings, then three, and then four. Finally, he was split into five Avocados, to evenly match his adversaries. Completely in sync with each other, they split up and attacked each Saiyan individually.

Gerkin struggled to keep up with his part of Avocado as the beast laid a burst of punches upon him. He may be significantly larger than him, but with great size creates a great loss in speed, to which Avocado had the upper hand, even a clone with a partial of its true strength.

Hanasia was able to keep up with the clone but was having a hard time blocking each of its devastating blows. Even though Avocado was split up, each clone was still twice as strong as each Saiyan.

Hanasia was the strongest of her comrades and the least fatigued. So she knew that if they were to turn the tide in this battle, she would need to help her companions.

The Saiyaness managed to trick the clone with an afterimage. She teleported behind him and caught him off-guard with a one-legged leg drop to his skull. The copy of Avocado was sent hurdling into the ground and burrowing deeper and deeper in the planet like a mole.

Fasha, who was about to be overwhelmed by the duplicate, was supported by Hanasia, who attacked it with a mouth blast.

Together, Fasha and Hanasia ganged up on Gerkin's opponent with one holding him with a full-nelson while the other pummeled Avocado. They finished the clone off with a painful kick to his back.

The trio of Saiyans had then gone on the offensive attacking the two remaining clones. The two copies stopped fighting Vegeta and Tora to focus on the oncoming barrage of attacks from the Saiyans.

They were able to hold off the Oozarus but to little avail. Vegeta and Tora grabbed both of them with their large fists and threw them at each other, forming a small dog pile of the Avocado clones.

Battered, the Avocados got right back up and reformed their group of five. They all stood on a rocky plateau, strategizing a game plan. The five Great Apes followed them and a standoff was now in occurrence.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot you Saiyan bastards!"

The five copies of Avocado surrounded themselves in a green aura as they opened their mouths.

"**WAHAHA NO HA**!"

Five green energy balls propelled from the duplicates mouths, colliding towards the five Great Apes.

Acting on instinct, Tora called a battle command. "Keep your guard up! Don't let them overwhelm you."

The green blasts crashed into the Apes who were able to block the blasts. When the smoke cleared, the Great Apes were singed, but not entirely hurt.

Tora broke his guard to see where the Avocado duplicates had gone, but none could be found. It's like they vanished entirely, but Tora was no fool. They were up to something, and he could feel it.

"Everyone, defensive positions, now!"

Tora gave his command as the Great Apes followed through. Vegeta went back to back with Tora as Gerkin and Fasha cover their right while Hanasia covered the left. They were in a circular position guarding all sides, except one, up.

Realizing his flaw, Tora was the first to notice that the enemy took to the sky. Avocado had rejoined into one being, and was preparing another attack. He brought together his large purple hands and gathered energy to create a green sphere. He inhaled the ball and blew it straight back out.

"**SUPER WAHAHA NO HA**!"

Bullets of neon yellow blitzed down upon the shield of Great Saiyans.

"Everyone scatter!"

But it was too late. The barrage of energy bullets hit every last Saiyan and dealt some serious damage to the five Oozarus. Gerkin and Fasha were struggling to remain standing, while Vegeta and Tora held their arms with one eye open. Hanasia herself was panting heavily like a dog, and slammed the ground with her giant fists in irritation.

"I'm tired of this bullshit! We need to take this guy out before it's too late! There's only one thing to do…. Tora, I need you to gather all of your strength for this, it may be the last order I ever give you."

Tora, who looked confounded, looked at the Saiyan Queen. "Ok, shoot."

* * *

><p>The winds of change blew through the desert capital as buildings creaked and shuttered. The battle between Ginyu and Bardock had put a great toll on the city. Much of it lied in ruin, while the rest was nothing but a vast crater. Two of the planets strongest people were like statues, facing each other stoically. Great Bardock was breathing unevenly, while Ginyu lost his perplexed smile. They were completely speechless, until a gruff, booming laughter was heard.<p>

"Heheh…Mwhahah! Yes yes yes! Now this is power!"

Bardock had heard Ginyu's voice, but it was different, deeper somehow. It was like he was spectating the entire thing, he could see himself, in the transformed Oozaru state. But something was off, very off. He was looking at himself. Was it a dream? He thought. No he was looking up at himself, on the ground. It was the very same spot where Ginyu had lain….

"Wait….no….no way!"

Bardock lifted his hands over his face, but they weren't his own, they were Ginyu's.

"This is impossible! What the fuck is going on!?"

Great Ape Ginyu looked down at his former self; he had seen a husk of himself, now filled by a Saiyan king. "Ha! You should've done your research you fool. I have the ability to swap bodies."

"No…it can't be…."

"Yes. In the past, I found the ability to be particularly useful when infiltrating behind enemy lines. However, I have never found anyone worthy enough to be a new permanent replacement. You're weak in your normal form, but in your transformed state…. I could take on anyone in this form. And with the Saiyans acute capability of growing stronger after each battle I can become invincible."

Bardock could believe what he was hearing. He had indeed been stolen of his body, his identity as a Saiyan. Ginyu was nothing but a parasite, leaching off each host until he was full and satisfied.

"You bastard, you'll pay for this. Change back now or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Ha! You're not exactly in the position to make threats 'Saiyan'. You're gonna die on this wretched planet, along with the rest of you monkeys. Ironic, technically you could say I'm a monkey too. Ha! Here, let me make sure you don't try anything while I'm gone."

Ginyu raised his large, newly acquired Oozaru foot over Bardock. He slammed his foot on top of Bardock's purple legs. A crunching noise echoed, followed by a wailing Saiyan king in agony.

"Aarghhhh!"

"Hehehaha! There you go, now you're all nice and comfortable. Now, let's go see how the rest of the Force is doing…."

Ginyu took off with his stolen new body, towards the direction of where his comrades began battling the Saiyans. Bardock, who was beaten, bloodied, and broken, lied on the ground in pain and irritation. His legs where broken, and his pride was crushed. He had been stolen of everything.

"I swear Ginyu; I'll make you squeal for your cowardice, I make you beg for mercy."

* * *

><p>In the Desert Mountains, the sky was calm, and the dust had settled. The once peaceful region was impaired upon repair. All that was left was craters, ravines, and broken hills. In one particular gulch, a disturbance could be heard. Sounds of rocks falling deep within and the shuffling sound of movement echoed. A gloved hand grabbed the edge of the hole as it struggled to pull itself up. Finally, a large man climbed out of the gulch and wiped his brow.<p>

He was nearly naked, having only a black tattered under suit. His teeth were missing, and his orange hair was seared down to an uneven Mohawk. He looked like a dead man walking.

"Grrha….g-gotta find C…Captain Ginyu…."

"No way Hanasia. I can't put you at risk like that, you're the queen you're more important than y…."

"Tora, enough. I don't care what you or what Bardock thinks. I don't care that I'm the queen, it's just a stupid title."

Tora looked bewildered at was she was proposing. It was pure suicide.

"As I was saying Tora, I will act as a decoy and distract Avocado while the rest of you attack him all at once. This could be are only shot so don't fuck this up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Heh, Bardock will kill me for this but, sure."

Hanasia flew off without looking back. She flew right up to the invader confidently. She bared her teeth and her red eyes glowed with rage.

Avocado stood with his arms crossed and a crooked smile. "Well, looks like your monkey pals ran off. Too bad they left you all by your lonesome. I'm gonna have fun tearing you apes apart, starting with you."

"Pfft, please, you're more arrogant than you think."

"I could say the same for you."

Hanasia made the first move by grabbing him with her giant fists. She began crushing him with her palms. His armor began to crack and his body stretched from the intense pressure. Avocado remained calm and reserved his wicked, crooked smile. He stared into the feminine Oozarus eyes with malice intent.

"My turn."

He broke free and body slammed her in the abdomen, causing her to howl in anguish. He punched her solar plexus, again, and again. She was coughing out phlegm and blood. Finally he kneed her sternum, causing it to crack. Her next cough projected right on Avocado, covering him in blood. He licked his lips thoroughly and grinned in gluttony.

The group of Saiyans knew that something needed to be done quickly, or their queen would certainly perish.

"Tora what the hell are we doing?! We need to help her!" Fasha angrily howled.

"R-right, ok everyone, follow my lead."

Tora lead the squad into the sky, far above Avocado and Hanasia. The four Saiyans lined up and began charging their energy one by one, starting with Tora.

"Okay! Hit him with everything you got! But wait for my signal!"

The Great Apes nodded in approval and began powering up. It was now or never.

Hanasia continued to be pounded repeatedly by the purple monster. He soon had seen her comrades spring into action so she decided to make her move.

Practically gritting her teeth, she opened her eyes from the punishment and lifted her arms over her head, and balled her fists together. He smacked down Avocado with a massive blow to the skull, and watched him collide to the ground.

Panting, she had used almost every last bit of energy in that attack. She wasn't surprised to see him get right back up while staring her down pissed.

"That's it you hairy bitch! Your life ends here!"

"Heh….hairy that's a new one…."

Avocado spread his legs and inhaled deeply. He threw his head back and blew out fire. A huge ball of red, yellow and even black fire formed as he launched it directly at Hanasia and the Saiyans behind her in the distance.

"**Flaming Wahaha No Ha**!"

The ball of fire collided towards the Saiyan queen, and her life flashed before her eyes.

"Damn…this is it."

But a familiar call rang out when she thought it was all over.

"Everyone, attack now!"

Vegeta, Gerkin, Fasha, and finally Tora attacked in that order.

"**Super Galick Cannon**!"

"**Chou Makouhou**!"

"**Super Energy Ballet**!"

"**Blazing Storm**!"

* * *

><p>The dark purple, orange-yellow, rose pink, and fire blue energy waves spiraled passed Hanasia and contacted with the Flaming Wahaha No Ha, creating a white and black discharge of energy.<p>

The blasts went back and forth before Avocado grew frustrated and flew closer to his attack, and blew out flames which expanded his attack greatly. His ultimate attack was as large as a small planet as the ant like beams collided against it.

Avocado gained the upper hand as his attack began pushing back the Saiyans gradually.

Hanasia's heart had stopped.

Time stood still as she watched the blast come closer and closer.

'Bardock, where are you?' she thought.

'My children, my people, my husband. All of them, they are all gonna die if I don't do something. But what can I do? This guy is way too strong. He overwhelmed us all.

She needed a miracle. But something snapped in her head.

"No, I will not. No! I WONT LOSE!"

Gathering all the energy she could muster she clapped her palms together.

"**Seasons End**!"

Her pink orbed attack combined with that of her comrades, and a white wave was created. It pushed back Avocado's attack greatly, and he was powerless to stop it.

"No way! No this can't be happening! Noooooo!"

The blast surrounded him and pushed him across the planet, and into space. A huge white orb could be seen from space, carrying and abolishing Avocado as it drifted away from the Saiyan home world.

* * *

><p>The Saiyan Capitol was smoldering from the destruction of the battle between Ginyu and Bardock. Buildings were crumpling, and fires ran free destroying everything in its path. Many Saiyans had evacuated the city in order to regroup for further orders. Many others sent a search party out to find their king.<p>

In the outskirts of the capitol, a lone figure was crawling like a snake in the dirt. He stretched out each hand to grapple the ground and pull himself forwards. Bardock had been stolen of his body, and now possessed that of the man he hated.

"Grrgh. I fucking hate this bullshit!"

In the distance, a single spec could be seen. It grew larger and larger, until it could be perceived as a person flying towards him with moderate speed.

"Who the hell is that?"

Unbeknownst to the King, it was Recoome, who was looking for his Captain. Recoome had noticed him in the dirt and not knowing his true identity, shouted with glee.

"Captain Ginyu! Yoo-hoo! Up here!"

"Who the hell is this guy?"

Recoome landed on the ground and skipped with joy towards Bardock. He bent over in front of him puzzlingly.

"Captain forgive me I have failed my mission. What happened sir? Was it that rotten monkey king? Did he do this to you?"

"What in the hell are you tal….."

Bardock had stopped talking, realizing that Recoome had no idea who he was. He thought he was Ginyu, perfect.

"Uh I mean, yes, it was that rotten Bardock. He really put a number on me."

Recoome looked depressed as he bowed his head at his captain. He then looked back up and said

"Don't worry Captain we'll show him! By the way was does your voice sound funny."

Bardock was worried that this big oaf would catch on, so he thought of something clever.

"I think my vocal chords were crushed or something…..it doesn't matter! Pick me up you idiot, were going after that bastard!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Recoome slung Bardock over his shoulder and flew in the direction that Bardock was flying.

'Perfect, absolutely perfect.' Bardock thought.

* * *

><p>Hanasia fell to the ground unconscious. She was drained completely, that last attack sucked it right out of her. Vegeta, Gerkin, and Fasha celebrated while Tora flew back to the ground to check on his Queen.<p>

She had transmuted back to her normal state, and was asleep on the ground with a smile on her face. Tora had picked her up with his palm and put his massive finger up to her chest to check her pulse.

"I know you're asleep right now, but your one tough sonofabitch."

He put her down in a small cave, and howled in celebration. He was rejoined by his comrades as they proudly reveled together.

"I'm buying us a full round tonight." Tora laughed.

"I hope you have a big wallet, cause were gonna drink until the bar is dry." Vegeta admitted.

The four Great Apes laughed in unison. The battle was over, they had defeated a great foe. It was time to celebrate. Or was it?

"I hate to be the party crasher but I couldn't help but over hear that you Saiyans think this is over."

The voice came from the clouds as a Great Ape who appeared to be Bardock descended to the ground. Tora and the others looked at him with both bewilderment and delight.

"Bardock! You missed the action; we sure showed this freak a thing or two."

Gerkin called out as he began to approach his king. However a large arm had halted his progress.

"Hey Tora, what's the big idea….."

"That's not Bardock."

Everyone was shocked to her Tora say such a thing. Fasha walked up to Tora in disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's Bardock right their! Have you never seen his Oozaru form or what?"

"No, his voice it's all wrong. And he called us 'Saiyans'. This guy is an imposter."

Before Fasha or Gerkin could interject, Ginyu began to clap his Ape hands slowly.

"Nice job, General. You've figured me out. What are you gonna do about it?"

Tora gritted his teeth in anger. He was afraid that he would be right about his hunch. Before Tora could reply, Ginyu made his first move…

* * *

><p>Slung over Recoome's shoulder wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but Bardock had little choice. After tricking Recoome, they were well on the 'real Ginyus' trail. He knew that Ginyu would want to regroup with the rest of his Force so he could try to push on a final assault. Bardock knew that Ginyu wouldn't be happy when he found out that he and Recoome was all that was left.<p>

"There! Recoome I can see my bod….I mean I can see him. Over there, just beyond those rocks."

Ignoring Bardock's stutter, Recoome flew down to where Great Ape Ginyu was fighting the other Saiyans. Recoome noticed this and looked puzzled.

"Hey Captain, if that's Bardock, why is he fighting his own people?"

Bardock thought he was caught in a lie; however he was sly enough to think of another witty fib.

"I uh, used a mind destruction technique on him. He still thinks he fighting us."

Recoome accepted this and smiled. He sat Bardock down and prepared for battle.

"Okay Captain, what should our next move be?"

Honestly this was the most sensible question Recoome had all day. How is he going to get his body back without killing it, and giving away his true identity to Recoome? 'There's only one way.' he thought.

* * *

><p>Great Ginyu choke-slammed Tora into a nearby rocky outcrop, and began punching his stomach repeatedly. Fasha and Gerkin came up from behind to tackle him, but he took to the sky and charged his attack. He threw his arm back and a pink energy sphere formed.<p>

"**Dynamite Pressure**"

The blast descended towards the group of three. Surprisingly, Vegeta flew in front of the blast, and attempted to block it. He was unsuccessful, and the blast consumed him, rendering him unconscious and dropping to the dirt.

Ginyu laughed at the former king's sacrifice while the others bowed their heads in respect for him. Tora however looked angry that Vegeta almost died because of him. They already lost Shugesh, Borgos and so many other Saiyans. He would not lose anymore.

Unfortunately, he felt disabled. He could barely move as he felt like his chest was caving in. In fact, his whole body began to shrink. Tora was not the only one as Fasha and Gerkin had also been reduced back to their normal states. This wasn't good.

"Haha! Stupid monkeys now your mine!"

Tora grew wide eyed to realize that Avocado had destroyed their artificial moons when he first started using his signature attacks.

"How could I be so blind" he thought.

But he realized that Ginyu's own transformation would soon run out, it was only a matter of time. He needed to distract him, but how?

Then, Recoome appeared in front of the Great Ape that he thought was Bardock.

'What the hell is going on?' Tora thought to himself.

"Ha! I got you where I want you monkey king!"

Recoome struck a pose and began to power up. Great Ginyu looked pissed at his subordinate.

"Recoome! You idiot it's me Ginyu, stop wasting my time and get out of the way."

Recoome's jaw dropped as he looked at the ape puzzlingly. Before he could say anything Ginyu swatted Recoome out of impatience, and began to charge another attack. Ginyu howled in annoyance.

"This ends no…..argh!"

Ginyu had turned around to see himself. Bardock had a glowing aura and a fresh coat of blood around his forearm.  
>"You, you didn't?!"<p>

Bardock was held captive in Ginyu's previous body, smiled. "I did."

The Oozarus tail was cut completely off, and Ginyu began reverting back to a Saiyans regular form.

"No! You'll die for this!"

Even though he was in Ginyus previous body, he was too damaged to fight him at full potential, so Bardock decided to use Recoome to his advantage.

"Recoome, kick this guy's ass!"

"Yes sir, Captain!"

Recoome punched Ginyu square in the jaw, sending him skidding across the rocky ground. Ginyu got back up and wiped the blood off of his lips.

"Recoome, you idiot, I'm the real cap…."

Recoome followed up with a flying knee to the gut, and an elbow to his back. Ginyu fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Out of nowhere, Ginyu upper-cutted Recoome so hard that the orange fighter flipped backwards.

"Listen to me Recoome, can you hear my voice? I switched bodies with Bardock!"

Recoome looked at Bardock then Ginyu, and was still showing signs of doubt.

"Prove it."

"Okay, I know that before you joined the force that you were in ballet!"

Recoome stuttered knowing his mistakes. He bowed his head and pleaded to his captain.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry sir! That stupid monkey tricked me to thinking it was you."

While Recoome and Ginyu were arguing, Fasha and Gerkin made their move. They had split up to take on each of the adversaries. Gerkin launched a Ki blast from above which sent Recoome into a crater. Fasha had come up behind Ginyu to put him in a choke hold. Gerkin flew up to him and began pummeling his chest and face.

Ginyu had blood dripping down his lips and his vision narrowed. Fasha had then kneed his back, followed by Gerkin drop kicking him. The body snatcher went into the dirt, landing on his back. Ginyu coughed from impact but smiled his devilish grin once more.

"Change Now!"

The yellow light of his body glowed as the aura went upwards in the direction of Gerkin.

Tora, who had gotten up, threw Bardock into the yellow light.

In a blink of an eye, Ginyu and Bardock had returned to their previous bodies. Bardock had landed on the ground, and slowly got back up. He looked at his palms to see that he was back to his own self, literally. He turned to face his comrades with a smile.

* * *

><p>In the crater next to the king, rocks erupted and Recoome had emerged.<p>

"Haha, now your mine! Grhaaa…."

Before the orange fighter could strike, a palm had erupted out of his chest cavity. The bloody hand had belonged to Hanasia, to everyone's surprise.

She extracted her hand, and Recoome plummeted to the ground, white eyed. She wiped off the blood stain and sighed.

"Now that was one tough sonofabitch…"

* * *

><p>Bardock, Tora, Fasha, and even Gerkin had all laughed. It was finally over. They defeated the invaders, and extinguished the flame that was the wrath of Frieza. Bardock had looked to the sky, thinking about all who had perished today. He bowed his head in memoriam of his comrades.<p>

Gerkin had attended to Vegeta, who awoke from unconsciousness. Out of everyone, he was in the worst shape, and could barely keep his eyes open.

"Lord Bardock, I'm going to the medical bay with Vegeta, it was an honor to fight with you sir."

Bardock looked astonished that Gerkin showed so much respect to him. A year ago, he wouldn't even spit in his direction.

"Carry on solider, you did good today."

Gerkin smirked and picked up the former king Vegeta and was off on his way.

Fasha had walked up behind Tora and tapped on his shoulder.

"What is it Fas…."

She had grabbed his face and kissed it brief, but passionately. Tora opened his eyes to see the blushing Saiyaness. Before he could say something smart she replied blushingly.

"That's for saving my ass back there. All of our asses." She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Does this mean I'm getting laid tonight?"

Fasha's face had returned to its normal completion as she turned around and punched Tora square in the gut.

"Why can't men learn to shut the hell up?" And with that she took off and fell away.

Tora sighed and looked at Bardock and Hanasia, who both gave approving thumbs up. Tora too flew off to go after Fasha.

Hanasia had embraced Bardock, as he stood their holding her in his arms with a stoic expression.

"What's wrong Bardock?"

"There's something I need to do."

He walked to where Ginyu had lain. The purple mutant was choking on his own blood, and was on the brink of death.

"Cwha….what's the…m-matter B-Bardock? Are you too….chicken shit to finish me off?"

Bardock crouched over Ginyu and stared him in the eyes. He had a look of fire that would instil fear in most.

"Normally, I wouldn't give you the chance to have a merciful death. You've killed hundreds of my people today. My own comrades included. Normally I wouldn't allow criminals a chance to live, and trust me I won't give you that by a long shot. I was thinking about torturing you, but there's no point. I'm ready to be done with this so I'll end your life here and now. But don't think for a second that you deserve a quick and painless death."

Bardock grabbed Ginyu's horns and began pulling. A stretching noise could be heard followed by the gurgling sounds of Ginyu. Cracks could be heard and Ginyu began to bellow in agony. Bardock had placed his foot on the captain's chest for extra leverage. Suddenly a snap had sounded and Bardock had pulled Ginyu's head from its socket. Spinal fluid and blood spued out from the lifeless corpse as Bardock had ended the tyranny of Ginyu, and the revenge of Frieza.

"I need a drink."

* * *

><p><em>Finally, the Ginyu arc is over. I honestly could have stretched this out another chapter, but I really wanted to finish this off. This story has a long way to go and we've barely gotten out of the beginning of the story. I'm very excited to see what the future brings for the story.<em>

_Here are the chapter power levels followed by Q/A._

_Recoome 35,500 (Greatly Fatigued)_

_Bardock 10,000 (Ginyu's body)_

_Ginyu 60,000 Great Ape 600,000 (Bardock's body)_

_Hanasia 36,000 (Fatigued)_

**-Guest: Good story so far, lovin the divergence from canon. I can guess what's coming next but you seem to have a lot of plot twists and cliff hangers. Will Cooler or Cold play a part in your story?**

Thanks for noticing my writing style; I'm not trying to be too predictable. And to answer your question, I won't reveal any spoilers but….maybe ;)

**-Those-carrots: This is just perfection :D**

Not as perfect as I want it to be but thank you for the support. It really motivates me when I know that I have some readers that really love my story.

_I'm proud to announce as of today (May 21, 2014) I have 1000 views on this story. To me I would have never expected that much of an audience. Everyone has humble beginning and I'm glad to have everyone apart of it. Stay tuned for more of The Revision!_

_-SaiaynWanderer._


	8. Chapter 8 Excursion

**The Revision **

**Chapter 8: Excursion **

_It's been a while since I've said it but in case you didn't know, I don't own DBZ or any of its copyright materials. I am just a humble writer._

"_Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection."- Arthur Schopenhauer_

A lone space pod transcended through the vacuum of space. It was the northern edge of the universe, otherwise known as frontier space. Inside the contraption was a long haired Saiyan boy, Raditz. He was now ten years old, and this was his first mission alone.

After the defeat of the Ginyu Force, Raditz and his squad returned to a home in near-ruin. Countless Saiyans died in battle, and many cities were destroyed. His father had remained silent for months. Never before had Raditz seen his father so….. unnatural. He refused to talk to his family, and remained in his quarters for half of the day. He would only leave to eat and train, then he would return to his throne and ponder stoically.

Raditz had taken it upon himself to become stronger, so his father would notice him. The young Saiyan would take on A-ranked missions constantly, and each time he came back stronger than ever. Eventually, Tora ordered Raditz to take missions with two man squads. Many times Raditz would team up with fellow adolescent Saiyans, and sometimes even adults. Five years later, Bardock had ordered his son to go on his first mission; saying that 'He was ready.'

The young Saiyan was sent to the farthest 'rogue planet' known. 'Rouge came to be a common term identified by the Saiyans as a planet controlled by nefarious forces; otherwise known as bandits, outlaws, and brigands. This particular world was called Terra.

Before the upheaval of the delinquents of the universe, Terra was a peaceful, backwater planet. The Terranians were a simple folk who didn't even possess the knowledge of space travel. According to Raditz's Intel, they were rated at a Planet Grade 4, placing them as an Industrial-Aged civilization, with simple gun-powder weaponry but no crowing achievements as a society.

The young Saiyan gazed upon the auburn, mountainous planet. Two moons rotated around the sphere in an oval revolution. One was three-fourths the size of Terra while the other moon was puny, the size of a decent asteroid. No major bodies of water covered the coffee-colored planet; however several rivers circumnavigated the world and intersected each other. The surface of the planet appeared to be cracked with navy lines; however they were just the many rivers that trailed the surface.

The space pod began to lose momentum as it descended to the surface. The atmosphere was a mix of pale-russet sky with a hint of yellowish clouds. The rocky terrain could be seen hundreds of miles above the surface, which spread for miles. Some vegetation could be seen but it appeared to be wilted and dead. The pod came to a grinding halt as it impacted the planet surface, leaving a swimming pool sized crater.

The hatch unlocked and Raditz grabbed the edge of the ship to pull his self out. He took his first steps on the planet and levitated out of the pool deep crater. With his arms crossed, he leveled back down to the ground, and observed his surroundings.

'Hmm, not much signs of life, strange.' He thought to himself.

Clicking his olive green scouter he attempted to detect any nearby life forms. The resonating sound of power levels came up on the screen. According to his device, six powerful entities were on the other side of the planet.

'Whoever they are, they sure made a mess here. I think it's about time for me to introduce myself.'

Taking to the sky, Raditz went after the source of the mysterious beings.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the universe…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hiyah!" A sapphire blue energy blast destroyed another Arachnidan alien. The young Vegeta had grown restless with his missions. Each was easier than the last when in truth each was of a higher rank than the next.<p>

In one year alone, the former prince had taken on over thirteen missions, each would take an elite Saiyan squad weeks to accomplish. After Raditz had been reassigned, both Vegeta and Nappa were tossed around squad to squad. This time, Nappa had been assigned on a mission with Vegeta Sr. while Gerkin would tag along with the youngling Vegeta.

They were assigned to eradicate the planet Arachnid, a dark muggy planet that posed a threat to the Saiyan Empire. The Arachnidans were a spider-like people who had eight grotesque legs and an upper body that appeared human except for the pale coloration of their skin and the menacing eight crimson eyes. Three days have passed and Vegeta and Gerkin have eliminated hundreds of thousands of Arachnidans. They were searching for the 'Spider King', whose power level was supposedly in the 50,000s.

A large Arachnidan warrior fell into the marshy water with a hole blown through his chest cavity. Gerkin jumped into the water below, wiping the black blood off of his arm.

"These bugs are pretty disgusting, don't you think, Vegeta?"

The adolescent Vegeta did not answer; instead he clicked his scouter searching for his next target. Two beeps sounded as Vegeta took off into the swamp. Gerkin was left baffled in the dust.

"Tchh…damn kid."

Gerkin followed the former prince into the darkness, barely able to keep up.

* * *

><p>"Targets 2,000 meters ahead, I better lie low so I can get the jump on them."<p>

Raditz said to himself as he descended lower to the ground. According to the scouter, the six powers were relatively close to one another, so he would need to be a sneaky as possible if he doesn't want to get caught.

Thanks to training with General Tora, he gained some essential tips when strategizing on the battlefield. Even Nappa, who was the former general, had also taught him a thing or two about tactics. Every factor applied when fighting a powerful foe. The weather, the terrain, ones surroundings, even the mental state of the enemy all mattered. A simple bit of thought can change the tide in any fight. Raditz came to learn that brawn wasn't always everything.

Thinking two steps ahead, Raditz descended to the ground and began to progress towards his targets on foot. He was now only 300 meters away from the nearest being. Running as fast as he could, he took to higher ground when he spotted a rocky cliff.

He crouched and slowly sneaked across the overhang. Nearing its edge, he took a prone position, and gradually crawled on the ground. Raditz then peaked his head over the side to see a man in the vale below. This man was not some savage Terrainan, but a soldier.

'Perhaps Planet Trade scouts?' The young Saiyan thought to himself.

But no, this was very unlikely due to the fact that much of Frieza's ruminants have been destroyed or entirely deserted. But if this man was with the PT, why was he here? Why was he all the way out in some backwater planet?

The man had black and grey battle armor with a pink undershirt and leggings. He possessed a pink scouter, and had a punk-rock hair style similar to a mullet. He was gracefully napping under an abnormally large root that protruded out of the ground, and formed an arch.

Reaching out to click his scouter, Raditz's eyebrows furrowed from the reading.

'8,400? That proves it, this guy isn't a native. He must be some sort of hired mercenary, maybe if I could get the jump on him….'

Leaning too far ahead, Raditz accidentally fell over the edge, but grabbed the side last minute. Sweating dripping down his neck, he seen that a rock was falling to the ground. Raditz knew that his position had been given away from his clumsiness. The rock struck the ground and an echo rang throughout the gorge.

The man woke up, and turned to face where the disturbance was heard. He looked up at the very cliff Raditz was hanging off of, but no one was there. The man clicked his scouter to be sure.

"Hmmm, what was that? Let's see…wait a minute there…."

The warrior turned around and a fist struck his jaw. He skidded across the dirt standing up. He regained his balance and rubbed his cheek. He had then seen it was a mere boy that hit him.

"You sneaky little prick! Where in the hell did you come from?"

Raditz sneered and charged his opponent. "I could ask you the same thing!"

This time Raditz threw a kick, which was quickly blocked by the soldier. The Saiyan countered with several more kicks, which were all blocked. His last kick was caught, and the warrior elbowed his quadricep. Raditz flinched and withdrew his leg. He charged once more with a series of punches. All were rightfully dodged, and the man countered with a straight kick to the boy's stomach.

Raditz flew into the rock wall, and became imprinted on the side. Raditz opened his eyes to a red orb coming straight for him. The explosion condensed the rock into rubble with Raditz nowhere to be seen. The warrior put his arm down and smiled. However, his smile faded when his scouter detected the Saiyan right above him.

"Your quick on your feet kid, let's see how you manage in the air!"

The alien warrior took to the sky, this time going on the offensive. Raditz took little time to react and charged his attack.

"**Saturday Crush**!"

The pinkish sphere collided with the warrior who hadn't anticipated such a powerful attack. He collided to the ground, which formed a minor crater.

Raditz touched down, and grabbed the man by his armor. "Tell me, who are you and why are you on this planet?"

The man just smiled and looked behind the young Saiyan. Raditz turned around to see two short, purple oval-headed aliens with matching black armor with capes, baby blue leggings and green scouters on their left eyes.

They both had power levels of over 7,500, according to Raditz's scouter. Throwing the man he was integrating down, he faced his new adversaries.

"You two must have a death wish interfering. Just who are you?"

The short alien on the left chucked while the one on the right spoke up with a grin.

"I was just about to say the same thing. Hey Raisin, how about we show this little punk a thing or two about manners."

"Hehehe. With pleasure, Lakasei."

The two formed together, doubling their strength, head-butted Raditz. He went falling backwards when the twins reformed as two and flanked him. Lakasei dropped kicked his back, while Raisin upper-cutted Raditz. He was sent skyward, and the two had trailed behind him quickly.

Raditz regained his poise and flew up higher and faster than the twins could follow. Throwing out his palms to his sides, Raditz struck the two with his Double Sunday. The two purple energy waves met their targets, sending the twin aliens down below, conveniently right next to the man in the crater.

It wasn't over, as Raditz picked up two more power levels coming right at him. The new arrivals were much stranger than the last. One was a behemoth of a man, who bared orange skin and a brown ponytail with white and brown battle armor that had spikes on the shoulder pads.

The other did not appear man, but machine. He had a silvery battle armor that Raditz had never seen before with bizarre magma-like skin. Both of these aliens had power levels even larger than the other three Raditz had earlier encountered. What was worse, Raisin and Lakasei had recovered and rejoined their allies.

Raditz was surrounded; he was having trouble thinking about how to get out of this situation. He would never run from a fight, but right now, it didn't seem like a half-bad idea. Staying confident, he stood his ground and posed a fighting stance, ready to take on the group at once.

"Heh, not bad kid, not many have been able to give The Crusher Corp a hard time. You should be proud." The orange man cackled.

"Were going to tare you apart!"

"No one hurts us and gets away with it." The twin aliens chimed in angrily.

"Grgh. Let's just get this over with." The cyborg grunted.

The four warriors surrounded the boy Saiyan and attacked all at once, Raditz was in for the fight of his life.

* * *

><p>Piles of Arachnidans surrounded the marsh, as Vegeta and Gerkin had run through their forces like a wrecking ball. Up ahead was a large cavern, which had many different holes that were all around it. Ultimately this had to be the fortress that Vegeta was searching for, especially since there were so many guarding it.<p>

"This is it. Gerkin are you prepared?"

Gerkin faced the former prince and crossed his arms. "Pfft, I've been with you this whole time haven't I?"

"Just don't fall behind."

Vegeta walked into the main entrance of the cave while Gerkin reluctantly followed.

The tunnels were numerous, and seemed to go on forever, digging deeper and deeper into the planets core. It was almost a maze, and Vegeta and Gerkin grew delirious and annoyed. Vegeta had enough and launched his Galick Gun into the ground.

All of the passages were now one, and Vegeta smiled.

"There."

They descended into the darkness till they reached the bottom. The bottom of the cavern was surprisingly well illuminated, not because of technology but because of the glowing crystals throughout the pit.

Gerkin was looking at his surroundings and had discovered that they were in some sort of ancient ruin. Spider ornaments adorned the ruin, and many hieroglyphics and scriptures spread along the ceiling and walls. In front of them, was a twenty foot door that had two Arachnidans cravings sword fighting.

Vegeta was the first to step up to the door, and push it. They were much heavier than he thought as he powered up to add more force. Slowly but surely, the doors opened. Sounds of rock scraped the floor as the doors opened. A rush of dust came out the other side and revealed a great room, the throne of the Spider-King.

Walking in, Gerkin had to brush aside many cobwebs as they grew thicker the deeper they went into the room. Eventually it grew to the point where Gerkin had to clear a path with an energy wave. Finally out of the forest of web, Vegeta and Gerkin gazed upon something both astonishing and grotesque.

It was the king himself, an Arachnidan of gargantuan size. He bore little resemblance to his children as he had no human-like appearances what so ever. He was all spider, with black silky skin with a white hour glass on his opisthosoma; his abdomen. He dwarfed a great ape in size and his eyes alone struck fear in one's heart.

"Grhaa! What the fuck is that?" Gerkin interjected, incidentally pointing at the great beast of a spider.

Vegeta, unfazed, introduced himself.

"You must be the Spider-King. I am Vegeta, mightiest of all Saiyan warriors. Your people refuse to surrender, so I have come as your judge, jury, and of course, executioner."

The room was silent for a moment until the beast spoke up.

"You dare mock me?" The room shook as the monster spoke.

"I have lived for thousands of years in relative peace. My children have settled their issues for the betterment of their lord and father. Their disputes with other civilizations is of little concern to me. And your purpose here is trivial. You and your kin are but of a footnote to my own. You have killed many of my sons and daughters, and you shall repay for your sins. You two will make a satisfying and refreshing meal, Vegeta."

The great spider began to attempt to crush the Saiyans beneath its legs. Gerkin and Vegeta quickly maneuvered around and attacked the beast. Vegeta went straight for the underbelly, while Gerkin punched one of its eight eyes.

The beast howled in anger, and purposely laid on Vegeta while it snapped its fangs at Gerkin. The long-haired Saiyan was caught in its jaws, as he struggled to keep its mouth opened. Then, a red energy formed in the beast's mouth, and launched Gerkin into the ceiling.

Like a chain reaction, the ceiling came tumbling down, but left the three relatively unharmed. Light could be seen miles ahead of the cavern. Suddenly a blue blast went through the beast's abdomen as Vegeta flew through it.

The Spider-King yowled in agony, as black blood sputtered out.

"Damn you, Saiyan. You shall perish!"

The monster spewed a web that encased Vegeta. The web surrounded the young Saiyan as he struggled to break free. This web was no ordinary web, as it was acidic to the touch. Vegeta's glove melted, as with part of his armor. Quickly, he took his armor off, and attempted to use an energy barrier to protect him from the web.

"You cannot resist Saiyan; nothing can escape the clutches of my web. I am the ultimate predator while you're nothing but prey."

The large spider came in closer to attempt to pump Vegeta with digestive enzyme so he may eat him as a liquid. But just in the nick of time, Vegeta had overwhelmed the web with the sheer power of his explosive wave.

"You know what they say; the hunter shall become the hunted!"

Vegeta drove his fists right through the Spider-King's face, and bursted out the other side. The great spider collapsed dead, and Vegeta touched base back on the ground. From head to toe, he was covered in black blood. He spat on the ground and wiped his face so he could see.

Gerkin held out his glove to the former prince. "Looks like you missed a spot."

Vegeta snatched the glove and scoffed at his comrade. Wiping his face, including his scouter, he noticed he had an incoming transmission.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Vegeta, its Nappa. I have some important news." Came the headset speaker of the scouter.

Vegeta, not answering, waited patiently for a reply.

"It's your brother Vegeta. We've found Tarble."

* * *

><p>Raditz awoke to a bright light. He felt dazed and confused before he realized it was just the sun. He had also noticed he was not hot, but relatively cool. He noticed he was in the shade and when he looked up, he was awestruck.<p>

It was the biggest tree that he had ever seen. It stretched beyond the clouds and well above the atmosphere; he could barely see the canopy, let alone the top of the trunk. He got up and felt a sharp pain all over his body. He looked down to see that his arms, legs and clothes were scratched up. He had a hard time standing up, but he broke through his pain and stood.

He noticed that his scouter was nowhere to be found along with his remote control to his space pod. The last thing he remembered was being ganged up by a bunch of freaks. And speaking of the devils, they were on a low branch, sneering and staring at the boy Saiyan.

Raditz gritted his teeth as he began to charge energy in his right palm. But suddenly he was grabbed in the shoulder firmly.

"Not so fast, _little brother_."

Raditz was stunned. He hadn't expected to hear that. Turning around slowly, he had seen something quite bewildering. It was a Saiyan; but not just any Saiyan. It was a mirror image of his father. This man had the same black palm tree hair, the same grin, even his eyes were the same. However, only thing that through him off was his dark skin tone, his red scouter, and black and grey armor.

"T-Turles? Is that you?"

Crossing his arms he replied. "Yes, what's wrong, you don't remember your older brother?"

"I…we thought you were dead. Father sai….."

"Oh, you mean Bardock don't you? That low life of a father deceived you, like he tried to deceive me. I was about your age when he completely forgot about me. He was so ashamed to have a low class son. Ironically enough he was too arrogant to admit he himself was a low class. I heard about the little stunt he pulled with Vegeta too, dethroning him in all. He makes more enemies than friends, and that will be his downfall. The elites won't just sit idling by as a low class rules the throne. Someone is going to put him in his place one day, just you watch."

Raditz couldn't believe it. Bardock, his own father lied to him. He thought that Turles had died on a mission on some remote planet. Does this mean he was lying about Kakarot as well? Raditz was remained silent, pondering everything that he had just learned. It was so much to take in. Turles finally broke the silence.

"Tell me brother, why did you come here? Hmm? Did 'father' send you here? I bet you feel real special, you know he did the exact same thing to me. Saying it was time and that I was ready. He sent me to die on some godforsaken mudball that had creatures beyond your deepest darkest nightmares. But you know, that was the one thing I could thank him for is sending me to that awful place. The inhospitable creatures of the planet tested my strength to the very limit, I thought I was on the brink of death, but then – I found it. It was the ancient fruit of power. According to some old fools tale the Tree of Might bore a fruit that would double one's own strength and power. It also contained many different healing properties. I did not believe the man at first, I thought he was an old fool. But as it turned out I was the fool and he was the wiser man. I found a seed which I planted thoroughly. I had trouble getting substance on the planet so I thought I could somehow grow some. But it was no ordinary seed as it grew exponentially, and at an alarming rate. The tree sucked out the planets very energy so it could grow the legendary fruit of the Tree of Might."

"Why, why are you telling me this?" Raditz asked.

"Why? Little brother, don't you see? Bardock make you weak. What is the point of trying to spend your life trying to prove yourself to a deadbeat? Come with me, Raditz, and together we will gain power beyond your wildest dreams. Thanks to the Tree of Might we will be invincible!"

Raditz stared at his brother for some time; he looked at the great tree that towered over the planet. After some time, he gave his answer.

"No."

Turles grew wide eyed and red faced. "No?! How could you say no to infinite power?"

"Turles, you may be older than I am but I am no fool. I won't abandon my people like you did, I am royalty now, so I must act so. Using the power of some fruit is cowardice and weak. I will gain my power through sheer determination and experience. I will not cheat my way into strength like you, brother."

Turles and his gang of pirates' bursted out into laughter. Turles wiped a fake tear from his eye mockingly.

"Ha! You know Raditz, you're a true Saiyan I'll give you that. However I don't agree with you that I'm cheating my way into power. Tell me, what is it you want from me?"

Raditz remained serious, and beckoned his brother. "Turles, you are seventeen years old, are you not?"

"Hmph, yeah, what of it?"

"You and I are still young. Why spend the rest of your life with a bunch of losers like them?"

Daiz was about to say something until Turles put his arm out stopping him.

"Go on."

"Come with me Turles, come back home. You can live the life you've always wanted. You are prince, just like me. You can have all of the glory of conquest you want, we could live in the lap of luxury. All I ask is for you to ditch these fools and come home."

Turles smirked and crossed his arms once more. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will force you!"

Turles didn't even laugh, not even a sarcastic chuckle. He furrowed his brow and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright then, so be it. Tell you what, if you can even lay a finger on me, I'll consider your offer."

"Deal"

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your support and waiting patiently for this chapter as it was a few days too late. First off I like to say that yes, this chapter and the next will be filler. Personally, I don't like filler in stories, but you gotta have it if you don't want to rush the story too much. Secondly I will no longer post power levels every chapter, instead it will be every two or three chapters. Finally, I like to point out that Turles will be Raditz's older brother, (seven year difference), and he will play a big role in this story. I don't like how in The DBZ movie – The Tree of Might he was just "some low class warrior", not related to GokuKakarot at all. Most FanFics have him as his long lost twin, including the French dub of DBZ believe it or not. _

_Q/A_

**Zokiy: i like the story,i have a question: What about Kakarot,he will not be send to Earth now, right?**

_Actually if you reread chapter 1, he was already sent to Earth. It's funny that you mention it because I'm not surprised that people aren't asking more about him. Right now Bardock has a lot on his mind so it seems that he has forgotten about him, I assure you this is not the case as you will see that in the next few chapters Kakarot/Goku will play his role in the story_.

**ShadesRaditz: Do RaditzXMaron later on, she can have a personality like the TFS persoanlity**

_That would be a funny twist, but I am not sure who will Raditz will hook up with just yet. It might be an earthling or some freaky alien (Tarbles wife)._

_I have to give a shout out to _**fernandtoussaint**, _whose critical review gave me a great insight on my writing prowess. Unfortunately his reviews were so large that I couldn't post them, but I like to at least mention his terrific reviews._

_Tune in next time on The Revision!_

_-SaiyanWanderer _


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion

**The Revision**

**Chapter 9: Reunion **

_I don't own the amazing series that is Dragonball, or any of its related copyrights._

"_Know thy self, know thy enemy. A thousand battles, a thousand victories". - Sun Tzu_

He lied awake in his chambers, sweat dripping from his brow. Every night for a week straight was the same. Bardock would toss and turn in his sleep and awake anxious and paranoid. It was the same nightmare, repeating over and over. He was sleep deprived, stressed, and irritated.

Rubbing the sweat from his forehead, he contemplated on his dreams. Bardock closed his eyes, and focused on his repetitive dreams that haunted him.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, and a mist-like shroud surrounded him. And then, there was light. But this light seemed all too familiar. He could feel the scorching heat of the desert sun, as he was on his back. He tried to get up but something was blocking his way. Looking up at the obstruction, his eyes widened.<em>

_He saw a black silhouette that was hauntingly too similar to a former adversary – Frieza. But this entity was taller, more developed and well rounded. He possessed many traits that were humanoid like, not like Frieza at all. But what threw Bardock off was his tail, and the biogems that surrounded his body. Its three toed feet were pinning down Bardock._

_The entity smiled, and raised his right index finger. A purple beam shot forth, and pierced Bardock through the heart. His eyes went white, and he faded out with the bone-chilling sounds of laughter._

* * *

><p>Bardock reopened his eyes and stood up. Walking to the end of his chamber, he went into his wardrobe, and opened the door. He grabbed his armor, and suited up with a stoic expression. Fitting on the last gauntlet, he turned and faced the door.<p>

"I need to get stronger."

* * *

><p>Raditz made his first move with a roundhouse kick, to which Turles blocked effortlessly. The young Saiyan jumped back to deliver an axe-kick. Once again, Turles had blocked the attack, this time catching Raditz's ankle.<p>

Turles slammed the boy Saiyan to the ground, causing minor cracks to form in the dead, rocky soil. The ambience of Turles's men laughing could be heard, which infuriated Raditz.

"Dammit!"

Raditz jumped right back up and charged Turles with a barrage of punches. Turles easily dodged, blocked and evaded each strike. Raditz's blood was pumping, and his fury was growing. A vein bulged from his forehead out of frustration. His blows were becoming sloppy, less thought out and tactically inefficient. Tora had warned him that growing too angry can blind you in battle. Being too bold can also lead to one's demise. Raditz jumped back once more to think out his strategy.

Turles smirked and crossed his arms arrogantly. Raditz held steady, in a defensive fighting stance.

"What's the matter, little brother? Have you given up? Where's your Saiyan pride?"

Raditz gritted his teeth, and spat on the ground.

"Come at me Turles! Don't you dare hold back!"

Turles unfolded his arms, and put them to his sides. He tightened his fists, and leaned forward, as a runner would do in a race.

"So be it."

Turles dashed forth, and assaulted Raditz with his own barrage of punches and kicks. Surprisingly enough, Raditz kept up and was able to dodge and evade many of the strikes. Raditz too, began to fight back, causing the brothers to ascend into the air, punching at each other with great ferocity.

The aerial battle was intense, as the sky shook with the impact of the Saiyans blows. Turles finally gained the upper-hand when he landed a punch across Raditz's face, followed by a knee to the abdomen. Next, Turles delivered a final double axe-handle to his siblings head.

Raditz fell towards the ground with immense speed. While falling, Raditz threw one of his arms out and launched a yellow Ki blast.

The minor blast flew towards Turles, who stood ready to avert. The Saiyan swatted the blast like a pesky fly, which averted it back to the ground behind him. Turles mockingly put his arms outwards, while the explosion lit up the sky behind him.

"Childs play, is that really the best you can do? Here, let me show you how it's done."

Extending his hands outwards, two violet orbs formed. He threw both towards Raditz, and created two more right after. One by one, he launched a barrage of violet blasts at his brother.

Raditz dealt with each blast easily enough by evasion alone. But soon he was surrounded by orbs and had nowhere left to run. He managed to divert several but he couldn't keep up. At the last minute he was able to cross his arms over his body, to avoid serious damage.

The smoke piled up as each blast struck Raditz violently. Turles and his crew were laughing manically at the light show. Turles stopped to wait for the haze to dissipate. Out of the smoke came a red-violet energy wave that caught the older Saiyan completely off guard. He was struck by the attack as it pushed him backwards and curved mid-air. The wave curved downwards back to the ground, which created a mild explosion.

The smoke cleared, and Raditz stood there, panting, with his palms together. The Crusher Corp grew wide-eyed to see that a mere boy had actually hurt their leader. Amond, the large orange toned man was about to make a move when a pile of rubble bursted from the ground.

Turles came out laughing hysterically with a few scratches on his body. "Not bad you sneaky little prick."

Raditz withdrew his stance to appeal to his brother. "Please, end this brother. I hit you, like we agreed on. Let's go ho…."

"Home, I don't think so." Turles interrupted. "You did not hit me, but it was your energy attack that did. This isn't over, not by a long shot."

Turles dashed forward and kicked Raditz in the temple. Raditz flailed across the ground like a ragdoll before coming to a crashing halt at the base of the Tree of Might. The young Saiyan got up and powered up, creating a yellow aura around him.

Many of Turles Crusher Corps grew wide-eyed at their scouters readings. But Turles remained composed after he read his own red scouter.

"12,000, not bad little brother. Not bad at all. But even so, I am still more powerful than you are."

"We'll see about that- yah!"

Raditz rushed forwards preparing to punch Turles square in the abdomen. Turles perception was keen as he averted Raditz's punch with a back hand, followed by his own punch to Raditz's skull. The boy Saiyan once again collided into the Tree of Might.

Getting back up, Raditz charged his energy once more and clashed with his brother again. He once again failed, as Turles punched his forehead. Hitting the Tree of Might again, Raditz struggled to get back up. But he pulled threw as his determination was greater than his pain.

Again and again, Raditz would charge Turles, only to be struck down one more. It was a deadly game of pinball that was entertaining for both Turles and his men. Lakasei was laughing so hard that he could barely stand up, while Resin was literally crying in amusement.

"Turles, I think the kid has brain damage by now." Resin commented.

The Captain of the Crusher Corp simply smiled as he acted like a batter when was preparing to hit Raditz once more. Raditz headed his battle cry, and threw out both his palms right in front of Turles's face.

"**Double Sunday**!"

The twin energy waves consumed Turles as he flew back farther than the eye could see. Miles away, a mushroom cloud of smoke could be seen. Instead of waiting for his opponent to get back up, he went straight after Turles, in attempt to follow up on his signature attack. He was trailed behind by the Crusher Corp, who showed signs of furiousness and disbelief.

Arriving on the scene, Raditz touched down were he had seen Turles. What was left of Turles was riveting, that caused fear in The Corp, while contempt for Raditz. Turles had remained standing the entire time he was swept away by the blast. Skid marks could be seen all the way to the Tree of Might. His armor was almost completely destroyed, with only the gauntlets, boots and lower armor remaining.

"You really are a sneaky one….tell me, how did you pull that off?" Turles concurred.

Raditz, feeling prideful and ingenious, explained with his arms crossed cockily. "I have learned that the key to winning a fight is not just physical strength, but mental superiority. All Saiyans including I have one weakness, our arrogance of our power. Your overconfidence and continuous bragging blinded you, and made you wide open for attack. I let you strike me over and over again so I could incessantly break your guard. As you can see, I succeeded, while you on the other hand, had failed."

Turles's men stared with their mouths gaped at what a mere pre-teen child had plotted. It was indeed an ingenious idea, and no one had seen it coming. The silence was broken when Turles broke out in maniacal laughter.

"Hahaha-hah! Well done Raditz, well done. But you are wrong; it is you that has failed!"

He pulled out a light-orange prickly fruit out of his right boot. Taking a bite, his muscles bulged outwards than inwards as he consumed the rest of the Fruit of the Tree of Might. He threw the kernel done on the ground and growled like a hungry wolf.

Raditz's scouter went haywire at the dramatic power increase. He grew wide-eyed and shell shocked as Turles charged right at him. Raditz was body slammed by a powerful elbow to his nose. Falling backwards, a trail of blood flickered out of his nasal cavity. He landed on the rocky ground so hard that the very terrain quaked. He attempted to move but could not. He fought to keep his eyes open. But he eventually turned his head and passed out, unconscious.

The men celebrated Turles victory, while the man himself looked at his brother solemnly. He walked over to where his brother laid and slung him over his shoulder. Reaching into Raditz's breastplate, he grabbed the remote to the space pod.

Soon after, the pod arrived and the hatch opened. Turles threw his brother into the pod and engaged the auto-pilot. The space pod levitated, and took off at speeds faster-than-light. Amond walked up to his Captain confusingly.

"Turles, why did you let him go? I thought that-"

"Amond, don't question me."

Amond quickly became inaudible as he followed orders. Turles turned to his group and spoke. "Listen up, were leaving, now."

"Yes sir, but where are we going?" Lakasei asked.

"Were going back to my home world, I have to pay someone a visit… and a promise to keep."

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Gerkin's pods touched down on the spaceport of a metropolis on their home planet. Vegeta was the first to exit as he walked briskly to the entrance of the docking bay. Gerkin once again moped behind his former prince.<p>

"Vegeta wait! Oh why even bother."

The first floor of the spaceport was a bustling marketplace. Saiyans from all over the planet came to this particular city to buy and trade wares. Many of the vendors were of non-Saiyan origin. Some from distant star systems, while others were relatively close. Being an intergalactic merchant meant moving place to place, so that more money could be made. Because the Saiyans were in control of the majority of the North Galaxy, trade flourished.

Vegeta and Gerkin had met up with the elder Vegeta and Nappa. Supposedly, they had a guest with them as well – Tarble. Vegeta managed to escape the ocean of the crowd that surrounded him, too much of his disdain. He tried very hard not to kill every last person that bumped into him. When he was still prince, such action would not be tolerated, and he would pleasingly kill them with no consequence.

Finally, he had seen Nappa, who had stuck out like a sore thumb, in a corner of the market. Sitting on a bench with his arms crossed was his father, the former king who disgraced his family, and another disgrace right next to him. The youngling Saiyan was nearly identical to Vegeta. Flame spiked onyx hair, widow's peak, and a signature frown.

Tarble was only five years old as he sat next to his father and was stared down by his elder brother. Tarble was banished when he was born due to his low class power level. He was sent to a distant planet known as Tech-Tech. There, he became acquainted with its inhabitance and became a hero protecting them from monsters and evil doers. Then, one fateful day, Nappa and Vegeta Sr. came to the planet, searching for the forsaken Saiyan ex prince.

They pillaged, destroyed, and shamed Tarble. He was powerless to stop them, and everyone he knew had died. He was forced to leave and come back home with his father. He greatly resented the man, and wanted nothing to do with his people.

Vegeta walked to his brother, who was sitting solemnly on the bench with his head down. "Hey, Tarble, are you going to acknowledge me or what?"

Tarble did nothing but sit there and sulk. Vegeta grew irritated and grabbed his little brother by his armor. "Don't you ignore me you little disgrace! Answer me now!"

Vegeta began shaking Tarble violently. Tarble stared at his brother with blank eyes. Vegeta raised his fist until their father spoke up.

"Vegeta, enough. Your brother is still having…difficulties adjusting, leave him be."

The young Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms. "Why did you even summon me? I know it wasn't just about 'rescuing' my little brother."

Tarble scowled at his brother and turned his head away. Nappa took noticed of this and snickered to himself. Vegeta Sr. glared at Nappa, who simply rolled his eyes. The Elder Vegeta had then looked back at his first born son.

"No, I did not. This is about something far greater. It is about our King."

"That tail-less bastard? What of him?" The young Vegeta asked.

"His isolation and arrogance has further degraded his role in our empire. The people have grown impatient and including myself, have grown exasperated. It is time we begin our plan of action."

Gerkin and Nappa smiled, as Vegeta and Tarble had listened to the former King.

* * *

><p>Training for Bardock grew more intensive every day. Due to the great expansion of The Saiyan Empire, many technologies have been 'borrowed' from other civilizations. One of those technologies was robotics. One planet Metali 3, was a weapons manufacturing planet. One of the planets specialties were huge, ten foot tall robots called sentries. These sentries were originally built to support troops on the front line, an artillery unit, if you will. Bardock had decided to use these sentries as training drones, as they were much more efficient than Saibamen.<p>

Bardock was in the middle of the training room, surrounded by three sentries. One automaton rushed forward and threw a punch directed to Bardock's mid-section. He caught the steel fist with both of his arms. The other two sentries came forth and also attempted to attack him. Bardock jumped in the air as the other two sentries accidently struck the first, causing it to explode.

The two sentries used their propulsion systems to go after Bardock. An aerial battle followed, with Bardock fending off two mechanical warriors. They were slow in movement but each attack had a lot of force behind each blow. One sentry was able to grab Bardock with its large hands. The other sentry had then slammed one of its fists on top of Bardock, causing him to groan in pain.

Gathering all of his might, Bardock exploded his aura and broke free of the mechanical trap. Forming two blue energy balls, he threw both at one sentry. The sentry attempted to block the blasts at last minute. When the smoke cleared, the sentry had no arms and only had wires sparking. The other sentry went to its fallen brother to attempt to repair it, which was one of the sentries many abilities programmed. Bardock charged one final attack and wiped them both out with his signature Final Spirit Wave.

He descended to the ground, grabbed a towel off the rack and wiped his brow. Throwing the towel around his neck, he walked out of the training room and went through the automatic door. Walking around the corner in the hallway, he was on his way back to his chambers.

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere he bumped into a familiar face.<p>

"Hello my king." A feminine voice sounded.

Bardock looked up and smirked. "Hey Hanasia, what's up?"

Hanasia, putting her hands on her hips, scowled at her mate.

"What's up? That's all you have to say? You know I've been on a mission for six months now, what the hell have you been doing?"

"I-"

"Let me guess, you have been sitting at your damn throne, sulking all day long about what you could have done? What's done is done, Bardock. You couldn't have saved everyone from the Ginyus. Don't beat yourself up. The people need you Bardock. They need a leader, not a hermit."

Sighing, Bardock grabbed his mate by her cheek gently. "Hanasia, it's not like that. And before you say it, it's not because I lost my tail either. How can I be a good king if I can't even lead my people properly? I was powerless to stop them from the Ginyu Force, how can I defend them from future attacks?"

Hanasia looked puzzling at her husband. "Future attacks? What do you mean?"

Bardock removed his hand from her cheek and bowed his head in shame. He had not been a good mate, and hasn't been open with her in months.

"I've had more visions lately. These are much different than the last. I dream of Frieza, or something that looks like Frieza, killing me over and over again. All I can hear in my head is that laughter, it's so….ghostly."

Hanasia begin to laugh unintentionally. "You gotta be kidding me. I doubt I ghost will kill you Bardock. Don't you remember that we killed Frieza, and even if it's a clone or something I doubt you have anything to worry about. With our combined strength of our army we'll….."

"No, it's not the same as before. This one is far more powerful, I just know it. There's only one way I could possibly defeat him. I have to become stronger. I have to become….a Super Saiyan."

* * *

><p>Turles's spaceship had entered the star system of his home world. In the observation deck was Turles himself, dawned in his signature cape. He gazed out into the stars and had his planet set in sights. After dealing with Bardock, Turles planned on planting the Tree of Might, and moving on to the next planet. He had no intentions of overthrowing the King and taking up rule. Instead, he only seeks something that he saw that was far greater – power.<p>

* * *

><p>After their discussion, Hanasia had taken Bardock out of the palace to get some fresh air. In the courtyard just outside of the palace, were two familiar faces and one not so familiar.<p>

"Hey, if it isn't the prodigal King, and our lovely Queen!" Came the voice of Tora, who waved in their direction.

"Shut up Tora." Hanasia said teasingly.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Fasha grinned.

Before Bardock could respond, he had seen a little Saiyan hide behind Tora's leg.

"What's the deal with the kid, you got a fan or something Tora?"

Tora and Fasha looked at each other and blushed awkwardly. Fasha had then pulled out the little Saiyan very tenderly, which was strange to Bardock. Hanasia looked at Bardock with disbelief.

"Are you really that thick? Think about it Bardock."

Fasha put the youngling Saiyan in front of her. "Bardock, Hanasia, this is Zucci, Our daughter."

Zucci was a small, four year old Saiyaness. She had inherited her father's spikey, mullet-like hair, but without the ponytail. She has her mother's face and wears a white and gold armor. She was shy, but seemingly spunky at the same time, much like her mother and father.

Bardock was shocked to find out that Tora and Fasha had a child. Never would he have guessed that these too would hook up. Zucci began to mumble something until Tora told her to speak up.

"H-hello…..milord."

Bardock and Hanasia smiled at the little girl.

"She sure is shy, but at least she's polite." Hanasia commented.

Bardock clicked his scouter and his eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, you too huh?" Tora said, as he noticed Bardock's reaction.

"She's Saiyan elite?" Bardock replied.

"Yup, she was born with a power level of 200. Not bad for a couple of low classes, eh?" Fasha proudly boasted.

"Not bad at all. Three little squirts and none of them are even mid-classed." Bardock sighed.

"Hey don't beat yourself up; Raditz has turned out pretty good. I never met the other two but I'm sure that they will be just as strong, if not eventually stronger than you." Tora replied, patting his best friend on the back.

Bardock crossed his arms, and relaxed as he enjoyed the reunion of his old friends. He informed them of his visions and told him of his plan. In return they gave him support, and were in it till the bitter end.

* * *

><p>Three star systems over, a lone spaceship sped through the vacuum of space. The ship was of the saucer type that was the official ship of The Planet Trade Organization. It had been over five years since one of these ships have been in this particular area of the North Galaxy. Cooler had sat in his hover chair, contemplating the past.<p>

His little brother had been killed by a bunch of oversized monkeys. His brother, the most respected and feared being in the Cold family, and the entire universe. _Put down by his own slaves, how poetic._ Cooler thought. For years, he fought for control of his own sector of the universe. After witnessing his brother's death he didn't hesitate to take over Frieza's territory. It has taken five years of warfare and conflict, but it was well worth the wait.

His father had continuously questioned him about Frieza, and his whereabouts. For a while, Cooler had to make up stories and excuses to his brothers disappearance. He would always say that Frieza was on a mission, or declaring war, but soon, King Cold became suspicious.

Cooler had finally decided that the only way to stop his father from stealing his revenge was to lie once more. But this lie had to be far more believable than the last. Cooler had decided to tell his father that he had killed Frieza. At first, Cold was furious but he was not surprised. The brothers of ice had always conflicted, and have been known to fight seriously twice in the past century. Cold had reluctantly accepted this and bestowed Cooler with the right of Frieza's territory. He was also the sheer heir of the Cold dynasty. Everything was going according to plan; all that was left was the pesky monkey problem.

Coolers thoughts were interrupted by Salza, who came into his chambers, and bowed calmly.

"Lord Cooler, ve are almost there. It should be long now; those Saiyans won't see us coming."

Cooler turned around and smiled wickedly. "Good, prepare the squadron Salza."

* * *

><p><em>And there we have it, chapter 9 is finally out for your guys reading pleasure! I'm glad to finally be done with filler for now. Finally we can have some more action in the story.<em> _So here are a few things I would like to point out this chapter. _

_First I like to explain the power behind the fruit of the Tree of Might. From all the information I have gathered from the movie and the Internet, it seems that Turles gets a massive boost from the Fruit. Most sources say a 10 to 15 x multiplier, so I'll just stick with those formulas. I believe the Fruit only gives a temporary power boost, but if the user eats multiple Fruits it increases power overtime, but only slightly._

_Secondly, I like to introduce a new OC Zucci! As you know she's the daughter of Tora and Fasha, who are both low class warriors, respectively. She is Saiyan elite and will play out some big roles later on in the story. By the way her name is a pun of the vegetable Zucchini. Please give your input about her. _

_Q/A_

**Those-carrots: It's a decent filler, but it's be awesome to move onto the actual plot, albeit I'd like to see how Raditz and turles' fight turns out.**

I'm sure you enjoyed how the Turles vs. Raditz fight went. I tried to keep it evened out till the end. As for the filler, I am glad to be done with it for now. Action from here on out!

**Storyteller222: Truth be told in one Fanfiction story he was Bardock's brother**

Interesting, you'll have to tell me which one, I'll check it out.

_No power levels this time maybe next chapter. As I said before, I will being doing power levels less._

_Stay tuned for chapter 10! Thank you for all the patience and support!_

_-SaiyanWanderer _


	10. Chapter 10 Revengeance

**The Revision**

**Chapter 10: Revengeance**

_I don't own the awesome franchise that is Dragonball, or any of its copy right materials._

"_Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged". - Samuel Johnson_

* * *

><p>He looked out the air-lock windows of the observation deck. Smiling wickedly, he turned to his minions and they too, grinned. The ship had reached the outer troposphere of the Saiyan home planet. Like a meteorite, blazing fire and heat had covered the ship as it braced for landing. The ships thrusters kicked in which initiated a brake like sequence that slowed the ship down as it prepared for landing.<p>

_Finally, I will show you what power really is. I'll show you and all of those fools' that I will not be trifled with. You will bow before me as I usurp your tainted throne. I will make you pay, father._

Turles had been in deep concentration ever since leaving the dead planet Terra. His anticipation had increased every star system they passed. He was ready to prove himself against the very man who gave him flesh and blood. Ever since Turles was born, Bardock had paid little attention to him due to his 'insignificant' power level. No matter how hard he tried, he could never make that bastard proud. He absolutely hated the man.

One day Turles had decided to leave his Saiyan heritage behind and become a rouge warrior, a bandit, a mercenary. He was done with the corruption that plagued his people. They were slaves, under a tyrant whose power and namesake was feared. For a king to bow down to someone else was shameful and demoralizing to Turles. He had once respected King Vegeta, but when he grew older he was no longer blinded by ignorance. 'Politics' is what his father told him. Bardock had told him that he wanted nothing to do with it; he only cared about fighting, and getting stronger.

Now his low class of a father was the king. _What a hypocrite._ Turles thought to himself. He was fooled as a child, now that he was a young adult, he knew better. Every man, no matter what race or species, wanted one thing-power. To feel important, and to feel the worship of followers did something to men that caused them to have great pride and arrogance, Turles himself knew this all too well.

Suddenly the ship came to an abrupt halt, as it landed on the surface of the planet. Turles, turning to his men, he smirked. "Okay guys, you ready to cause some mayhem?"

"Yes sir!" the trooping reply of Raisin, Lakasei, Daiz, Amond, and Cacao.

Turles crossed his arms as he watched his men fly out of the ship with devilish glee. The time was now to prove himself to his father, and extinguish the flame of old and spark the flame of a new era. Turles would not falter.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a week since Bardock's reunion with his old friends. He had enjoyed the short time he had spent with them, as it cleared his head and relieved some stress. Tora had informed him that many of the other Saiyans didn't particularly like a hermit king that stayed behind closed doors day and night. Unlike them, Bardock knew a storm was coming, and he needed to prepare accordingly.<p>

If a new threat was imminent, he knew that he had to protect his people, as that was his duty as king. He had decided to make a radical decision. Bardock had enacted something that has never been done before in the history of the Saiyan Empire. He had sent every compatible Saiyan on missions, warriors, and for the first time, Saiyan workers, would go on missions together. He had devised large battalions of worker/warrior groups to even out the total firepower of the unit. He sent many to far civilizations, and others to fight other empires that threatened their existence.

* * *

><p>The majority of the Saiyan populace was outraged of this act. For years, their king lived in isolation, now he gives such drastic orders, out of nowhere. Many of the workers were very uncooperative, however the supporters of the king were able to rally them up and even force them to go on their missions. Not everyone went however, as a group of Saiyans bursted into Bardock's throne room.<p>

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"This is an outrage!"

"This is madness!"

"You recluse bastard! Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Bardock stared contempt-like at his subjects; they were of a diverse group. Elites, low classes and even mid classed Saiyans were part of this small strike.

"I am aware that this order is….sudden. However, I find it necessary that you all…"

"Necessary? You got to be fucking kidding me? What about our jobs, our homes? You expect us to leave all the sudden and abandon our planet?"

Bardock was lost for words, he knew the drawbacks of his decision, but he had no idea had much it would affect everyone.

"Yes, I do. But the planet will not be in any danger, I assure you that. As king, it is my duty to protect our home. I may just be one Saiyan, but I am more than capable of protecting our….."

The outraged Saiyan grew more and more impatient, he stepped forwards threateningly. "Your right, your just one Saiyan. How do you expect to fend off an invasion if it comes? Your no king, your just a fool with too much power. That's it I challenge y…."

Suddenly Tora appeared and grabbed the Saiyan by his neck and pinned him against the throne room wall. The Saiyan was squirming and gasping for air as Tora pinned him.

"Now you listen here. I will not tolerate any disobedience from one of my soldiers. You have an oath to attend to. You must listen to the king no matter what order. If he commands you to kill yourself you shall do it. Do I make myself clear, solider?"

Tora dropped the man as he gasped for air. He looked at Tora and reluctantly nodded his head. He had then turned to Bardock and bowed briefly before running off. He was followed by the group of Saiyans as they left the palace.

"Thank you Tora, I did not want to kill him."

"No thanks needed old friend. But I have some concerns."

"Okay, shoot."

"You know the men are right, what are you going to do about the planet? I know what you're doing, Bardock. You're evacuating everyone from the upcoming battle. But why? They could be essential in the fight, remember how we ganged up on Frieza?"

"Tora, I can't risk anyone getting in the way this time. When the Ginyu Force invaded we lost a lot of good people, I won't let that happen again. If we do fail, then not all will be lost. Our people will be far away, and they can act upon our revenge. But I am not sending everyone away. I've decided to have a few stay here to protect our vitals."

Tora looked appalled, and then took a step forward.

"Who?"

"Well, you, obviously. You're gonna back me up old friend." Bardock smirked, before growing serious once again. "I'll have Fasha, Zucci, Paragus and his son protects the nursery. Hanasia will be evacuating the civilians-."

Before Bardock could finish, he was interrupted a Coms officer, who was a lanky Saiyan with a light black Mohawk. The Saiyan was panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Sir….sir….so sorry about the interruption but I have some startling news."  
>Bardock and Tora looked at each other quickly and back at the coms officer.<p>

"What is if?" Bardock asked.

"Spit it out!" Tora demanded.

"We've intercepted an unidentified spacecraft that landed just outside of the Capital. There are six suspicious individuals that have begun attacking the city. Our scouters indicate that they are very powerful, how should we proceed?" The nervous Saiyan explained.

Bardock contemplated for a moment before Tora spoke up before he could make up his mind.

"Evacuate immediately, the king and I shall investigate the scene." Tora replied.

The Saiyan saluted and flew off to the nearest EVAC site. Bardock and Tora briefly stretched.

"Well, are you ready?" Tora said, cracking his neck.

"It's now or never." Bardock replied as he stretched his arms.

They both took runners poses as they prepared to take down this unknown adversary head on. They bolted with nothing left but their aura trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>Turles and his crew were like a wrecking ball that swept through the Capital. Dozens, if not hundreds of buildings and residents were annihilated as the Crusher Corp casually and remorselessly destroyed them.<p>

One thing was off to Turles however, where was everyone? He knew this city all too well; it should have been littered with people he resented. However, this was not the case as it was a ghost town. He wasn't a fool. There was no possibly way that thousands of Saiyans disappeared, it was unthinkable. Unless they were eradicated previously, but this wasn't the case either as it was evident that people left in a hurry, as food laid in the street still fresh, and vehicles had been left still in traffic.

Clicking his scouter, there were two large powers coming straight toward his squad. Four others were on the other side of the planet that posed little threat. But another source came the direction of space; the scouter went crazy trying to give a read out. Before it bursted, Turles had turned it off.

"Damn, this isn't good. Amond! Get over here."

The orange giant flew to his leader and landed gracefully in front of Turles. With a slight bow out of respect, he replied. "Yes sir?"

"We might have some…problems. I need you to plant the Seed immediately."

"Alright" Amond smiled wickedly.

The orange man flew to the heart of the capital and shot a minor hole in the ground. He flicked the seed and crossed his arms as he devilishly grinned. The Crusher Corp was instructed by Turles to guard the site at all costs. Turles had then looked in the direction he seen the two close powers. In the distance he could see two Saiyans.

"Hello father."

Bardock and Tora descended from flight and confronted the intruders head-on. The Crusher Corp formed a circle around the two comrades, preparing to strike like cobras. Turles walked into the circle, arms crossed and smiling spitefully.

"Hello father."

Tora looked at Bardock who just stared back at his son like a wall. "This is Turles? I thought he died?"

Turles unfolded his arms and scowled at his father. "No, I abandoned you all years ago. I can see that you didn't even attempt to find me, did you father?"

Bardock continued his stare down, unfazed.

"Your negligence has caused me to live everyday into becoming stronger. I fought some of the toughest opponents the universe has to offer. I formed a crew straight from the depth of hell and conquered more and more every year. I am more powerful than I ever was, are you proud of me now father?"

Bardock blinked momentarily before he responded. "No I'm not. In fact I'm more ashamed of you than ever."

Turles laughed at his father's banter and crossed his arms once more. "Do you think I care what you think? Was that comment supposed to hurt my feelings? I am no longer a child. I could defeat you now without even trying."

"I doubt that. Even if you could, what makes you so confident?" Bardock replied.

"I have discovered true power. After my self-expulsion of our foolish race, I found a planet that held a secret. A hidden power that was dormant from the universe for thousands of years. I found the Seed of the Gods, and planted it. The entire planet was consumed as a Tree greater than any other took root. I learned that this was the Tree of Might, a legendary tree that bore fruit that would give untold amounts of strength and longevity." Turles explained. "That said Tree is now taking root beneath our feet. In a few hours, the entire planet will be consumed and my Fruit will have been birthed. But you won't live to see it, Father."

Bardock remained contempt as he and Tora stared at the surrounded Crusher Corp. "Okay then, prove it. Show me your power."

Turles grew irritated and took a fighting stance. With his arms to his sides in balled fists, he charged up his power. The ground quaked as he powered up. Bardock's scouter revealed a powerful numeral; however Bardock remained stoic as ever.

"Come at me, son."

"You're knocking on hells gates now, Bardock!" Turles yelled as he punched his father.

* * *

><p>Bardock quickly back-stepped and countered with an uppercut to Turles's jaw. The rouge Saiyan went into the air as Bardock effectively struck him. Turles caught his balance and threw a barrage of energy blasts that went after his father like heat seeking missiles.<p>

Bardock dodged each blast with slight ease and progressed with his own assault. Bardock grabbed his clenched fist as he charged at Turles. He punched his son in the face and reversed side kicked him up farther into the air. Then, he flied after the rouge Saiyan and punched him up into the air again. Next, he grabbed Turles by his head and leaped over behind to knee them up further into the air. Finally, Bardock flew up above his son and shouted as his double axe handle punches Turles to the ground, inflicting great damage to the Saiyan.

Turles got back up and angrily yelled. Bardock watched as Turles rocketed towards him. Turles than punched his father and followed with a knee strike, sending Bardock back into the air. Then, he knocked Bardock back to the ground, followed up with another Full Power Energy Barrage Wave, this time hitting Bardock repeatedly.

Tora didn't stand around and he too, sprang into action. His first opponent was Cacao, in which he struck with a knee to the cyborgs mid-section. The robotic alien seemed slightly hurt and quickly retaliated with his rocket propulsion jetpacks on his arms and legs and rammed Tora.

Tora regained his balance in mid-air only to be assaulted by two of the short plump aliens known as Raisin and Lakasei.

They both hit Tora with a double drop kick. Caught off-guard, he was unable to dodge the blow and was sent back to the ground. He jumped up and charged the duo with fury. Suddenly Raisin and Lakasei fused into one being. Rakasei caught Tora's punch and head-butted the Saiyan.

Tora flinched as blood ran down his forehead. Blood in his eyes, the Saiyan grew furious and threw forward his right hand. A familiar blue flame glistened as it then blasted out like a flamethrower.

"**Flame Ballet**"

The fused Rakasei hallowed in agony as it diffused back into Raisin and Lakasei, who continued to burn in flame. Before Tora could finish them off, the rest of the Crusher Corp came to their aid. Outnumbered three to one, Tora had to rely on his wits.

He threw a yellow Ki ball to the ground as a means of distracting his foes. Tora took to the skies as fast as he could, leaving the Corp in the dust. They were able to spot him in the air as they flew out of the smoke and after the Saiyan General.

Bardock and Turles touched down in front of each other. The battle they endured was begin to fatigue their bodies. Turles was particular exhausted as he strained to catch his breath.

"I….don't understand. How are you not… weary? It's as if you're…..no….your holding back…aren't you?"

"Let's just say I haven't eaten a magic fruit to enhance my abilities. I did it the old fashion way- hard work and dedication." Bardock concluded, as he formed a blue-white energy ball that was the sure sign that he intended to finish his own son off.  
>Turles had noticed this and decided to play it safe. If he could buy some time, he will be able to harvest the Fruit and defeat his father. All he needed was time.<p>

"Wait! Let's not get to hasty here. I have a proposition for you."

"Go on."

"As we speak, a dark entity approaches us. This new arrivals will pose a threat to the planet, I assure. So I believe that-."

"Stop, I know what your suggesting, but what makes you think that I can trust you." Bardock interrupted.

"You can't, but you don't have another option, if we're going to take down this new presence than we must combine our strengths."

"Fine and I do realize what we will be facing, more than you know."

Turles gave a puzzling look. But before he could reply, sonic boom filled the sky as a saucer took to landing on the planet's surface. Miles away, a ship could be seen descending as it was covered in flames like a meteorite.

* * *

><p>The saucer touched down on to the surface of the Saiyan homeworld. The engines came to a grinding stop as the hatch walkway extended forwards. A large group of warriors marched off, all wearing lime green armor with single shoulder pads. Each solider also wore a purple under suit along with a matching white helmet. Some soldiers possessed arm cannons, while others did not.<p>

Lining up they assumed stand by positions as they awaited their commanders. Three men walked out of the ship with matching armor with Coolers Squadron insignias. A lanky brown amphibian man known as Neiz; a beastly forest green man known to be Dore; and the captain of the squad, the blue-skinned Salza.

Finally, the apostle of cold exited. His very presence set a blistering chill in the air. Many of the soldiers stayed calm, while others could be seen sweating and slightly shaking. Unlike Frieza's men, Coolers Squadron deeply respected their ruler, as he was strong, loyal, and empowering. The deep purple Arcosian walked down the ramp onto the planet's surface. His toed feet stopped on the rocky, desert ground as he gazed upon the landscape.

"So this is the home of the Apes? Hmph."

Salza walked forward and bowed slightly. "Not much to look at, Lord Cooler."

Cooler levitated slightly and hovered in the air. "Squadron, disperse! Salza, Dore, Neiz, let's be off. It's time to act open our revenge."

"Yes, Lord Cooler!" The three companions saluted, as they all flew in the direction of The Capital City.

It was a dark day on the planet of the Saiyans. Forever on, this day shall be remembered throughout the universe.

* * *

><p>"Nonsense, there's no way you could possible tell the future. Riddle me this, what will happen to us in the next hour?" Turles mocked.<p>

"It doesn't work like that; my visions are random, sometimes in my dreams. They aren't always as clear as day, sometimes they are shrouded. I will think on these visions and it may take weeks to decipher them. As far as I know, they are real. Every vision has come true, no matter how distorted they may appear. I foresee Frieza, or a creature that looked like Frieza, attack and kill every last Saiyan…including myself." Bardock explained.

Turles grew wide eyed as he realized what his father just hypothesized. "No, it's not Frieza, its far, far worse."

"What the hell are you talking about? What's worse than Frieza coming back from the dead?" Tora spoke out.

"Idiot, no one comes back from the dead, well maybe except you two." Turles said as he looked at Raisin and Lakasei, who were previously fossils before Turles revived them with the Fruit of the Tree of Might. "If it is who you say it is, than it has to be him, Cooler."

"Who is….Cooler?" Bardock pondered.

"Cooler, Frieza's older brother. He is in control of the other half of the universe. For years, I have evaded and avoided all of Cooler and Frieza's contact. They both had war charges against me and my crew for invading their planets and sapping there energy for the Tree. I almost died from fighting one of Coolers Squadron fighters. I believe his name was Salza; anyways I was captured and put on trial. Cooler decided on my execution which he attended personally. Before he attempted to smite me, my Corp came just in time, disguised as spectators. They threw a flash bomb and we were able to get away with the cloaking device on my ship."

"Hmph, talk about a close call." Tora pointed out.

Bardock and Turles remained silent until the figures stopped in mid-air. The four silhouettes hovered in the distance, as if waiting for something. Then, the sky grew bright, and Bardock was the first to see what was coming next.

"Incoming!"

* * *

><p>A meteor shower of energy blasts pelted the ground like a machine gun shooting a block of stone. Bardock, Tora, Turles and company all evaded the blasts with intermediacy. Daiz however was having trouble with evasion. He was stuck in a tight spot and had nowhere to go. The two groups of energy bullets surrounded him on both sides as he hesitated. With little choice, the alien prince had decided to fly straight up to avoid the oncoming barrage.<p>

The last thing that Daiz had expected was the energy volleys locking on his path and following his every movement. Daiz had stopped in mid-air to block the blasts. He thrusted his arms forward and blocked the oncoming strikes. Struggling, he was gridlocked with the blasts sparking outwards from his defense. Two stray energy missiles had flanked Daiz, striking him. Then the entire collage of blasts consumed him, leaving nothing left but dust in the wind.

Turles called for a retreat to regroup and was confronted by a disgruntled Amond.

"Turles, sir, what should we do? Cacao is cut off from the rest of the Corp, Daiz is dead, and I don't know where Raisin and Lakasei are."

"Keep it together Amond. We have to regroup, find the twins, and then go after Cacao. Contact me afterwards." Turles said as he took off to higher ground.

Amond left with comply and went after his comrades. Several blocks away, Tora and Bardock confront the assailants.

* * *

><p>"So, you must be the three who attacked us." Tora blamed, with his arms crossed.<p>

"You should have never come to this planet. You'll pay with your lives." Bardock added as he stared down the foe trio.

The large green Dore hovered to the ground followed by Salza and Neiz. "You primates sure are fast on your feet. Not a lot of people can say that they dodged Neiz and I's Barrage waves."

"Don't be too impressed, you might eat those words later, Dore." Salza said with his arms also crossed.

"I want to fight the ones who killed Frieza. Let's kill these Saiyans already!" Neiz said literally itching in anticipation.

"Who are these guys?" Tora said blankly.

The three Squadron elite lined up and struck an embarrassing and lame pose. They all said in unison – "Coolers Armored Squadron!"

"Oh great, a group of dancing pansies. Where have I seen this before…?"Bardock mumbled, taking a fighting stance. Tora mirrored Bardock, preparing to fight.

The three aliens charged forwards in a wall formation. Each Squad member threw a series of punches and kicks at Bardock and Tora, who both managed to keep up. Each strike was evaded from each member of the Squadron. Salza flew up behind Bardock and elbowed him in his back. Bardock flew across the sky and regained his balance. The three soldiers had then attempt to surround the Saiyan.

Dore tried to punch Bardock's face but his fist was caught. Neiz strained to karate chop his neck, but was also blocked. Salza had thrown a roundhouse kick in which Bardock in turn blocked with his knee. The four fighters were in stalemate until Tora arrived. Bardock threw the opponents off with a surrounding energy barrier. Then Tora launched a double energy wave which struck Dore and Neiz, sending them downwards.

"Looks like ve found someone who can fight." Salza admitted, smiling at the Saiyans.

Tora charged forward and clotheslined Salza. The blond haired captain was forcibly back flipped in the air. Salza regained balance, only to be drop kicked by Bardock. The blue skinned alien went rocketing down to the ground.

Dore and Neiz had recovered and began an assault of their own. Dore tackled Bardock, and locked the Saiyan in a bear hug. Bardock struggled to move as he was overpowered by the larger man. Tora went to help his comrade until Neiz shot forth an attack.

"I don't think so Saiyan!"

Neiz launched a moderate yellow energy wave. The blast directed towards Tora with great momentum. The Saiyan stretched his legs and arms, preparing in a stance. Two rings of white-blue fire formed in his palms. Tora faced his hands in front and focused the energy. The rings became one, and enlarged in size.

"**DANCE OF INFEERNO!"**

The rings visually burned Neiz's energy wave. The flames spread onto Neiz himself, causing pain to the amphibian. Its armor scorched and skin singed, Tora laughed.

"Ha! I guess you'll be dinner tonight!"

Neiz was beyond angry.

Without saying anything, the brown alien charged Tora head on. Tora prepared to block his adversary. Meanwhile Bardock had managed to break the hold that Dore had inflicted. Bardock followed through with several mid-section punches. Dore seemed to be flinched from this tactic, as Bardock takes advantage. He kicks Dore's chin and double uppercuts the alien. Dore went skyward, as Bardock raced him to the sky. Bardock proceeded to double axe handle Dore back to the ground.

Salza reappeared and shot a yellow finger beam at Bardock's back. The minor blast was deflected when Bardock turned around and swatted it away. Tora had once again joined his king side-by-side in combat. The three Squadron soldiers surrounded the Saiyans, preparing to strike. But then, out of the shadows came a haunting figure.

* * *

><p>"Salza, leave them to me."<p>

The three Squadron warriors flinched in surprise.

"My lord, I did not expect you to fight so soon." Salza confessed.

Bardock and Tora looked up and down at the Arcosian in sheer horror. Tora in particular was having a hard time believing the situation.

"Frieza, so it's true, he is still alive. But how is this possible?"

Salza and the crew began laughing mockingly. "You imbecile, this is Frieza's brother – Lord Cooler. He's the most illustrious fighter in the galaxy."

Cooler stayed content while he stared down the two Saiyans. Bardock never felt such a chilling presence in his life. Tora seemed completely in shock but remained steady. Bardock removed his scouter and tossed it to the ground. Tora and Coolers Squadron had looked at him with disbelief.

"Ha! It looks like the cowardly monkey is surrendering!" Neiz heckled.

Cooler looked at his subordinate with displease. Neiz was quick to silence as Cooler took two steps forwards, in the direction of Bardock. They stared for what seemed like forever, until Cooler spoke up.

"So you're the Saiyan who caused so much trouble. You must be Bardock, I presume?"

Bardock remained silent, only staring into the cold, ruthless eyes of Cooler.

"Yes I know all about you. You're a low class that managed to usurp the throne and lead all of the Saiyans against my foolish little brother. I also know that you somehow achieved physic abilities, a uncommon gift, especially for a monkey."

Bardock balled up his fists and held them firm to his sides. "Yeah, so what? I knew that you were coming and I have been preparing for your arrival for quite some time. Your tyrannical brother died by our hands and so shall you. You will fall at my feet, Cooler."

"Is that so, Hmph, you must be very confident or very foolish. Unlike you and the rest of these weaklings, I have attained the ability to sense energy without the use of scouters. I can tell that you aren't very powerful, and I know that even at your fullest potential, your but a pebble compared to me. Maybe if you hadn't lost your tail you might have a fighting chance, but oh well. I thought I could have fun with you before I destroy you, but I guess not, prepare yourself, Saiyan."

Faster than Bardock and Tora's eyes could follow, Cooler had rushed forwards and punched both of the Saiyans in the solar plexus. Bardock and Tora never felt such pain as they bellowed over and almost heeled. Next, Cooler uppercutted Tora and Bardock, but he had caught Bardock's leg before he went skyward. Cooler withdrew his tail and used the momentum to drop kick the Saiyan king.

Tora had rebalanced himself and began charging for an attack. Cooler sensed the rise in energy and looked directly above himself. Coolers eyes glimmered before he shot a Darkness Eye Beam at the general.

Bardock jumped in front of his friend in the nick of time. The ray impaled Bardock's abdomen, causing him to go white eyed. Tora was astonished of what transpired. His lifelong best friend, his king, his comrade had saved his life. He couldn't let Bardock die. He had to do something, and so, using the smoke of the blast for cover, Tora grabbed his friend and flew off.

Salza and Coolers Squadron took off after the Saiyan while Cooler himself watched the Saiyans flee. Cooler had then hovered and flew in the same direction, at a more relaxed pace.

Noticing that the Squadron was gaining on him, it was time to pull out all the stops. "I can't let them win; I have to take you somewhere to recuperate. There's only one thing to do." Tora stopped and turned around to face his enemies. Bardock was slung over Tora's shoulder, and remained unconscious. Tora shot out a small blue ki which hovered in the air. Tora pointed at the ball and opened his fist.

"**Raving Light.**"

The ball expanded like a balloon and shined as bright as a star. The flash of light blinded the sky, turning it white. The Squadron grabbed their eyes in pain as the light blinded them temporarily.

"Good, that should give me five minutes. I have to go to the nearest medical tank before they find me." Tora had then flew out of the city, knowing that would be the worst place to be.

* * *

><p>In the desert country side laid a facility that appeared to be worn from years of sand storms. Tora landed and the double automatic doors opened. Running inside as fast as he could he reach a corridor that lead to a medical bay. Wiping the dust off of the computer, it seemed everything was running in order. He opened the hatch of the tank and placed his friend inside. The hatch shut and he pressed several buttons, activating the power. The tank filled with its healing green liquid and the heart rate monitor beeped.<p>

Tora sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow with relief. "Good, now it's time for me to go warn Fasha and the others. I can't let Cooler find you guys but if I stay here he will find Bardock." Tora put a fist up to the tank and gave a thumb up. "Good luck buddy, I will see you on the other side."

* * *

><p><em>I just want to say that it's been way to long since my last update, and I apologize and thank you for your patience. Everything is now set in motion as Cooler and his goons have invaded. Will Bardock and company defeat this powerful foe? Or will Cooler finally get his revenge?<em>

_No Q/A this time around_

_I want to make a big change of the power levels I've been using for your convenience. I started using the system as a way of showing everyone how powerful these characters are. In the original Manga and Anime the power level system has been proven useless. After the Frieza Saga in the original story, the powers got a little out of hand. So I have decided to use __some__ power levels in the story. Anyone stronger than Frieza's third form will not be listed._

_Bardock 210,000 (Months of Training)_

_Tora 73,000_

_Salza 170,000_

_Dore 185,000_

_Neiz 163,000_

_Cooler 2/3__rd__ as strong as Frieza's final form._

_It is stipulated that even though Salza is the leader of the Squadron, he is weaker than Dore. However I believe that Salza is a better fighter, proven in the DBZ movie the Revenge of Cooler._

_It's hard to decide what Cooler's exact power is but it is widely agreed that he is weaker than Frieza._

_-SaiyanWanderer. _


	11. Chapter 11 Awakening

**The Revision**

**Chapter 11: Awakening**

_I obviously don't own any of Dragonballs rights as an anime, manga, or mercantile company._

"_What does not kill me makes me stronger." – Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

><p>The ground quaked as the audible sound of babies crying could be heard. The nursing facility was an isolated installation on the top of a mountain peak. Because of the invasion, the hundreds of Saiyan infants were moved to the basement level, which was far beneath the rocky mountain terrain.<p>

Hanasia stared at the surveillance monitor, tightening her fists in anticipation. Outside, a meteor shower of yellow blasts pelted the ground and obliterated everything in its wake. Cooler had ordered his squadron to flush out the Saiyans in hiding. Salza, Dore, and Neiz shot energy barrages upon the many cities and barren wastes of the Saiyan homeworld.

The very ground of the planet was shaking to the core. The ambience of babies gave Hanasia a headache as she contemplates what to do. She badly wishes to assist her husband, but she knew she also had obligations here, at the Saiyan Nursery. She thought of Fasha, Paragus and the abnormal child – Broly. The four of them were ordered to defend the facility. Bardock and Tora believed they were the best to defend this vital place.

A hand grabbed at the doorway, in which Paragus pulled himself through. By his side, was the silent Broly. Paragus dawned in his regular battle attire, while Broly on the other hand, wore a shirtless tunic, and was adorned with various golden jewelry, all possessing the same emerald gem.

Hanasia turned and faced the father and son. Paragus had a plain look on his face while Broly was stoic as ever, not even looking at Hanasia. Before she said something to the boy, Paragus spoke.

"My queen, we've been ordered for a lockdown, we have to go the common room."

Hanasia reluctantly got up and followed the middle class Saiyan down the corridor to the common room. Broly stood by his father's side, remaining silent as always. Hanasia looked at Broly once more and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Broly, I like your jewelry, where did you get it?"

Broly remained quiet as he slowly turned his head around. He gave Hanasia an almost empty look, and stared at her hand which was still on his shoulder. She removed it, seeing that it bothered the five year old.

"Geez, what got into him?"

"Forgive him your highness, he did not mean it. Broly has trouble dealing with his…temper." Paragus pleaded.

"Relax, I'm not going to cut off his head or anything, it was a simple misunderstanding." Hanasia replied. "Come on, let's get a move on, Fasha is waiting for us."

Paragus bowed his head, and the three Saiyans made their way into the common room. It was a decent sized room fitted with several sofas and chairs, it was a typical lounge. The mother Saiyan sat on a couch in the middle of the room. Fasha hadn't changed much, as she was still adorned with her usual gear and scouter.

Motherhood hadn't stopped Fasha yet, not by a long shot. The three Saiyans approached her as she remained sitting with her arms crossed.

"Finally, you guys like to take your sweet time don't you?" The Saiyaness said, looking directly at Hanasia and smiling.

"You summoned us?" Paragus dully said looking back at his son.

Broly remained in the back of the room, not even looking towards the group. Paragus scowled and looked back at Fasha.

"Pfff, I don't 'summon' people Paragus." Fasha sardonically replied.

"Fasha, do you have news about the front?" Hanasia questioned.

"Yeah, it seems like were under invasion of Frieza's brother – Cooler."

"So, my arrogant husband isn't insane…" Hanasia concluded.

"I guess so. Tora said that they were assaulted by Coolers Armored Squadron and the big guy himself showed up. Apparently they could hold their own against the Squadron until he showed up. That damned Arcosian managed to get a lucky hit on Bardock. Tora and Bardock made it out barely alive, Tora said something about the medical chamber by the Capital Desert. Tora is going to meet up with Turles and his crew and take out the Squadron." Fasha explained.

Like glass breaking in a mirror, Hanasia snapped. _Turles….my…..my baby boy!? He…..he's alive!_ Hanasia had an epiphany of her first born child. Originally both Bardock and Hanasia had thought their boy was killed in a spaceship accident. But somewhere deep inside of her, Hanasia knew that somehow, Turles was alive. It was like a dream come true.

"Fasha, Paragus, I'm leaving." Hanasia announced as the two Saiyans flinched in surprise.

"Y-your highness, General Tora had instructed us to defend this facility at all costs. We mustn't disobey…..-"Paragus was interrupted when Hanasia got in his face.

"I don't give a shit what Tora says, no offense Fasha."

"None taken" The Saiyaness replied.

"Now listen here, Middle-Class. I am the Queen of all Saiyans; therefore I overrule even General Tora. You three are more than capable of defending this position; I am going to reunite with my son."

Paragus bowed his head and turned away. Hanasia fist bumped Fasha as she made her way out. She went to the elevator and went up to the 1st floor. With each foot she ascended she felt the tingle of butterflies in her stomach. She felt the energy in her toes, rising to her cheeks. She was completely energized and ready to finally see her long lost son. The elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened revealing a blinding light, and eventually a hot desert sun over the rocky landscape. The Queen took flight.

* * *

><p>In the Capital Desert, Tora flew in the sky back to the Saiyan Capital itself. He had to find a way to buy time for Bardock to heal. He had to draw Cooler away from there, but how? Tora using his strategic genius pondered while he flew in midair. He looked at the horizon and small nothing but smoke and ash. The Squadron was ripping the planet apart. Each blast the struck the ground quaked the entire planet itself.<p>

An energy ball came out of nowhere streaking right past the Saiyan general. Tora looked down to see that the perpetrator was none other than Turles.

"Dammit, you fool! You'll reveal our position!" Tora yelled.

On the ground, Turles smirked as he began to hover up to Tora's level. "You think I give a damn? Those bastards took out one of my men, while three are missing. They will beg for mercy after what I will do to them."

"Hmph, and how do you propose to do that?" Tora asked, crossing his arms.

Reaching into his armored breastplate, Turles had grabbed a peculiar fruit. Tora had never seen such a fruit before, and had raised an eyebrow. "You're going to defeat Cooler…..with a fruit?"

"Not just any fruit, this is the delicacy of the gods, this is the legendary Fruit of the Tree of Might!"

Tora stared for a moment before snickering to himself. "Yeah right, what a bullshit tale. Supposedly if one manages to eat one of those they gain extraordinary power. How could one measly little plant give increase your strength tenfold? It's impossible; it's just a fairy tale."

"A fairy tale like the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Turles retorted. "I guess I will have to prove it to you then. If you're interested, I can plant a seed on this planet and we can grow as many as we need. The Saiyan Empire will rule the entire galaxy with this fruit."

"Even if it were true, why do you want to help us? I thought you despised your own kind?" Tora questioned.

"Yes, there's nothing I wouldn't love more than to tear Bardock apart, limb from limb. But I won't let some overgrown lizard do it, Bardock with die by my hands, and I will become King."

Before Tora could respond, his scouter beeped. He and Turles turned to see that three silhouettes were pursuing them in the horizon. "Damn, I didn't think they would be here already." Tora admitted, readying himself for battle.

"Heh, looks like I can prove to you the power of the Tree of Might." Turles smiled.

The trio of Coolers Squadron had surrounded the two Saiyans.

"Vell look at ve have here. We finally caught you stinking apes." Salza mocked.

"You, I'm going to make you pay for burning my perfect skin!" Neiz had said, staring at Tora.

Tora charged his ki and looked at Turles briefly. "Here we go…"

Neiz came forwards with a flying elbow, which was blocked by Tora. Dore came around and struck Tora to the ground with a leg drop. Neiz turned to his ally in rage. "No! He's mine!" Neiz angrily charged at Tora, while Dore looked at Salza with bewilderment.

"Forgetting someone?"

Salza and Dore turned around only to have two knees to the face. Turles had then flown up higher into the sky, while shooting barrage waves at the foes. Dore was struck by a few stray blasts but appeared unaffected.

"After him!" Salza commanded as the two soldiers avoided the blasts that came forth from Turles's palms. Realizing that the blasts seemed ineffective, Turles withdrew from his attacks and flew away from his adversaries. Reaching down his breastplate once more, he grabbed the Fruit of the Tree of Might, and proceeds to consume it. His muscles momentarily bulge outwards, and he feels a rush of energy course through his veins.

"Alright, now, let's get this party started." Turles said to himself as he turned and faced the Squadron.

Like a baseball pitcher at mound, Turles drew back his right and left arms. Both Salza and Dore were both taking Turles head on. Little did they know, Turles had increased his power quite significantly. The two Squadron soldiers both attempted to strike Turles in his face, but the two villains went to a grinding halt.

Turles had shot his fists up into both of their solar plexus's, causing their eyes to bulge, and phlegm to spew out of their mouths.

"Hraa….how, did you get so strong?" Salza interjected, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Hmph, don't expect me to tell you, why don't you take a look on the scouter there?" Turles said smuggling, with fists still in the abdomen of the Squadron warriors.

Dore had attempted to reach out and click his scouter only to be smacked down by Turles. The Saiyan pirate proceeded to rapidly punch Salza in the sternum, causing the pretty boy alien temporal paralysis. He finished him off with a one leg drop followed by an energy wave, which sent the Captain colliding to the ground.

"Stupid fools; looks like you have your hands full Tora…" Turles said as he gazed upon the Saiyan General's skirmish with the amphibian Neiz.

Tora was having great difficulty keeping up with Neiz. Their fight had made it back to the ground where Neiz continually punished Tora with every strike. The amphibian was indeed stronger than Tora, and much faster. Fatigue had set in, and Tora could no longer run from his opponent, it was time to do what Tora did best, strategize.

Neiz had round housed kicked Tora so hard that it broke his block and sent him colliding into a rock formation. Instead of bursting out of the rocks and fighting the warrior head on, Tora had decided to stay within the outcrop and continue to play defense.

"Come out you coward! I know you're not dead yet! Your kind is too stubborn for such a measly assault. This is nothing compared to what I will do to you monkey! Prepare to die!" Neiz announced, throwing his palms together.

Like a rapid machine gun, Neiz launched his Full Powered Energy Waves at the rocky bluff, attending to either kill Tora, or flush him out.

When the dust cleared, the rocks where no more, and Tora was nowhere left to be found.

"Ha! Serves you right for burning me!" Neiz laughed as he announced victory. But the victory was premature as a hand bursted forth from the ground and grabbed the amphibian's foot. Neiz screeched as Tora pulled him under.

Buried under the rocks and sand, Neiz looked at Tora with displease as Tora was above the surface, kicking Neiz's head like a whack-a-mole. Tora was quite entertained until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around, his throat was quickly seized by Dore, who had grimaced with joy. Dore had then lifted Tora up and choke slammed the Saiyan into the ground, which cratered from impact.

Dore turned to face his demoralized ally who was still implanted in the dirt.

"Well don't just stand there you buffoon! Get me out of here!" Neiz demanded red with annoyance.

Dore smirked and pulled his comrade out of the ground. "How in the hell did you get stuck?"

"Does that really matter now, Dore? Shut up and let's kill these Saiyans, now where did he go?" Neiz replied.

While Neiz and Dore where distracted, Tora had flown above them and towards Turles for assistance. Noticing quickly, Neiz was the first to pursue followed by Dore. The duo had then separated, knowing that they could flank the Saiyan.

Tora was stopped in midair when the two had surrounded him, Neiz to his front, Dore to the back.  
>"End of the line monkey, you die now." Neiz relished as he charged his palms with a glinting pink energy.<p>

"This time you won't escape." Dore said as he wrapped Tora up with a Full Nelson.

Thrusting his palms out, Neiz launched his signature technique at the general.

"**Bind Wave**"

The electric attack zoomed towards Tora. The general couldn't escape, he began to see his life flash before his eyes. But as quick as lighting, Turles came to the rescue and kneed Dore while pushing Tora out of the way. Neiz's Bind Wave fried Dore as the green giant howled in misery. Skin now burnt with fourth degree burns, Dore had fell to the ground dead.

Tora looked at Turles with respect and gratitude, and shook his hand briefly. Now it was time to deal with Neiz.

Neiz had looked at his hands and realized that he had murdered a comrade. He was trembling with shock and seemed almost paralyzed. The thought of what Lord Cooler would do to him when he found out what happen sent chills down Neiz's spine. He then knew that the only way to escape punishment was to use a scapegoat – the Saiyans.

"You stinking bastards! You killed Dore! You will pay!"

"This guy just doesn't quit…" Tora commented before charging his ki with Turles.

Neiz attempted to double clothesline the Saiyans but his arms were caught by Turles and Tora. The Saiyans had then pulled Neiz forwards and kneed the amphibian's abdominal area repeatedly. Soon the whites in Neiz's eyes began to show as slobber and blood poured from his mouth. The Saiyan Duo had then double elbowed the creature in the back followed by two energy blasts that together consumed the Squadron warrior.

Tora wiped his forehead in relief as he watched the ashes of what remained blow away in the wind. Looking to Turles, he was surprised to see how powerful a piece of fruit made him.

"You know, for a runaway outcast, you're pretty good, we make a great team." Tora commended offering his hand for another shake.

Turles turned his back and crossed his arms. "Hmph, it was nothing, don't get all soft on me now."

Tora wasn't surprised about Turles's response. He knew that Turles greatly resented everyone, but he could see that even Turles could change. _Maybe one day we can become comrades. Even if you are as arrogant as your father._ The Saiyan General thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Within the ruins of the capital city, all was quiet. The haunting sound of silence was broken by an ear piercing scream. In the heart of the city where the marketplace was, Amond had his face in the dirt with a three toed foot holding him down.<p>

Cooler had managed to catch Amond off guard while the Captain of the Crusher Corp was searching for his men. Even though Amond had been ambushed, he found what he was looking for. Cacao's corpse was laying in the center square of the market with his decapitated head nowhere to be found. Raisin and Lakasei had been both impaled upon a flagpole which bared the mark of the Saiyan Empire. Purple blood was running down the pole – it was a truly grotesque sight.

These men were like brothers to Amond. Every invasion, every raid, and every assault, these men were at the Captains side. If only he had been able to find them sooner, he would have been able to notify Turles, and regroup. Amond felt ashamed to have failed, but he would not die in vain, or so he thought.

The signature death beam of the Cold family struck Amond in the back of his head. Steam rose from his cranium as a huge gash could be seen right through. Cooler lifted his foot and closed his eyes for a moment. He could sense that his Squadron was in trouble, and could sense the two monkeys that were still alive.

"Those fools, they should have never underestimated them. I suppose if you need something done, you must do it yourself." Cooler said to himself as he took flight.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, where are you Amond? You should've been back by now." Grumbled Turles, as he continues clicked his scouter, attempting to contact Amond. But it was to no avail, as he received no reply. "I asked one thing of you Amond, one thing. And you can't even do that. It's a simple regrouping mission, how hard can that be?"<p>

"You don't believe in your men do you? You know, a great leader shows that he is confident in his underlings, even if they are a bunch of misfits. I'm sure that their out their somewhere, just waiting for"-

"Stop, I don't need your guidance, Tora. I am well aware of my men's morale. Their spirit is unbreakable they don't need petty things like honor. They do as their told that is it. No, if they are not back by now it only means that they are dead."

Tora was surprised to hear such carelessness. Turles may have been Bardock's son, but they were nothing like each other. Tora's life long best friend had also been so loyal, and somewhat compassionate. He was a respectable fighter and a good friend. Turles however was the polar opposite. He was cold, wicked, and indifferent. It was hard to tell at this point what Turles's intentions were. Tora had hoped that after this was all over, that Turles would give up his traitorous ways and fight alongside his brothers and sisters of the Saiyan Empire.

Tora's thoughts came to an end when Turles discovered a blip on his scouter. "Something's coming this way, and whatever it is, it's huge."

Tora and Turles had little time to react to whatever was coming their way. The scouter doesn't possess the ability to read power levels at a certain range. But they can indicate the threat level of anything that is beyond its range. Unfortunately Turles's power had returned to its normal state as the period of time that the Fruit had expired. Tora was also fatigued from the fight with the Armored Squadron, but held steady as he knew that he needed to buy as much time as he could. The blip had appeared and rapidly came in their direction. Turles went into a fighting stance while Tora squinted his eyes to see who it was.

"Wait" Tora said placing his hand in front of Turles.

"What the hell is it now?" Turles questioned.

"Ha! Well looks like were in trouble for sure, it's none other than Hanasia!" Tora laughed placing his hand over his brow to block out the rays of the blinding sun.

The name Hanasia struck a chord with Turles.

…_.Hanasia…..could it really be…..Mother? _Turles had thought to himself as the world went into slow motion. The pirate Saiyan felt conflicting emotions. He longed to see his mother, as he barely remembers her. But he still felt a deep hatred for both Bardock and Hanasia for abandoning him.

The long haired Saiyaness landed on the ground in front of Tora, and gave a most intriguing gaze towards Turles. Ignoring Tora's greetings, she walked towards the Saiyan bandit. She circled around him looking him up and down, observing every little thing she could.

"You…you're him…aren't you?" Hanasia questioned.

Turles remained silent and stood tall.

"My…Turles…my baby boy! Your alive! You look so much like your father…" Hanasia said as she tried to embrace her long lost first born son.

Turles however smacked her hand away like scolding a child. "Keep your hands off of me you condemning bitch!"

Tora looked at Turles with widening eyes of fear. "Oh no, here we go…"

He had expected Hanasia to go berserk and strike at Turles. But something else happened, something Tora had never witnessed from Hanasia. She was crying.

"Please, you must understand….your father and I thought you were dead…." She said as she rubbed away the tears that trickled down her cheek.

Turles had then crossed his arms and turned his back. "Lies! You and father were embarrassed to have a low class son! So you abandoned me on that wretched mudball I was sent too. I have seen what you and father truly are… a couple of prideful fools who care only for the ones who are their equals. But now I have an ancient power that rivals that of a Super Saiyan! I will make all of you suffer for what you have made me go through."

Hanasia stopped sobbing to continue to try to explain to her son. "We were told by Frieza's scouts that your ship was lost to an asteroid field. We did not know that they were lying to us. Frieza had intended to cut us off from each other, so that he could cut down are race one by one. He feared our power, and because of our ignorance, we believed in him. You must understand that.."-

"I don't give a shit about what Frieza said! I was your son! Why did you just give up on me?" Turles interrupted, no longer crossing his arms.

"We didn't give up. Your father spent many years searching for you. We had also gone to the planet you were sent too, but you were not there. We may have stopped looking for you but I never gave up hope. I knew that deep down inside of me, you were still alive. My mother's instinct told me that you weren't dead, that somehow you were out there somewhere, in the depths of space, all alone. I am truly sorry Turles, but you are alive. And I finally can tell you that I love you." Hanasia said remorsefully.

The three Saiyans remained silent for many moments; Turles only looked upon the ground, as if he was thinking. Tora looked at Hanasia and Turles and felt penitence for the two. Tora had thought it'd be better to say something to lighten the mood. But he was caught off by something most unexpected.

"Well, I hate to ruin such an enlightening reunion."

The three Saiyans jerked their heads upward upon a cliff. There, he stood, the purple clad Arcosian Cooler.

"What the fuck? How did he sneak up on us like that? Tora! Why didn't you say something you fool?" Turles yelled.

"I did not know nothing registered on the scouter." Tora had replied, preparing himself for battle.

"As I have informed you earlier, I possess the ability to sense energy of all living things. I also am able to manipulate my own energy so that I may suppress it. I can lower my power level so low that it appears invisible to the typical scouter. An astute tactic, for ambushing my prey." Cooler informed. "I don't know how you managed to defeat my Squadron, but alas, they were pathetic fools, especially if they were beaten by monkeys. Now, I will give you a choice, Saiyans. Tell me where your king is and I may spare your pointless lives. However if you refuse, I have many methods of unveiling the truth. So speak up, or you will all be tortured, and killed, slowly, and painfully."

"Regardless of how you managed to sneak up on us, your efforts will be in vain. No matter what you do to us, no matter how much pain you cause us, we will not submit to your will. We are free of the bondage that your kind has enchained on us. We will destroy you like we destroyed your tyrannical brother. And if we fail, my husband will not. He possesses something that you will never have. Heart; he has an unbreakable spirit, and when his mind is set on something, he doesn't give up. So go ahead lizard, you come and try to fight us. If we fall, another will rise in our place. There is no hope, just go home and we might spare you." Hanasia spoke boldly.

Tora and even Turles were astounded by Hanasia's words. They felt great pride and motivation from the Queen of all Saiyans speech.

"Fwhahaah! What a touching speech. However I think you're way too arrogant to see what's right in front of you. I am Cooler, the most illustrious fighter in the entire universe! No one contravenes my will, you will all perish, and I will avenge my brother!" Cooler said as he charged his energy.

Simultaneously, all three of the Saiyans scouters had shattered at the sheer force of this immense power. The ground trembled and cracked. Rocks had levitated in the air around Cooler, while the shockwave of his energy pushed the trio of Saiyans back.

Tora and Hanasia held their ground with the best of their abilities, while Turles began to charge his own energy.

"Fuck it, let's do this!" Turles furiously roared as he charged at Cooler like a wild man.

"Turles, you fool, no!" Tora shouted, as he watched the young teenaged Saiyan dash towards the wicked Arcosian.

Turles came forth with a massive kick which smacked against Coolers head. The impact echoed like a stone hitting a wall. Turles withdrew his leg and realized that Cooler remained unfazed. Cooler put his arms to his sides and charged his energy, creating a shockwave which forced Turles into a boulder. The boulder shattered into mere shrapnel as Turles struggled to get up. Rubbing his head, Turles couldn't believe how powerful Cooler was.

"Pathetic, I expected more from the _Prince of all Saiyans_." Cooler mocked, as he crossed his arms.

Tora ran towards Turles to help him up, only to be shoved away by the teenaged Saiyan.

"Get off of me. I can take care of myself."

"Like how you 'took care of yourself' when Cooler launched you into that rock with his energy? Tora said sarcastically, as Turles scoffed and turned his head in indignity. "Listen up, if we're going to have a chance with this guy, we have to fight him together. That means you follow what I say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fuck you, I'll kill him myself!" Turles yelled as he charged once more.

Cooler was quite amused with the monkey's pitiful attempts on attacking him. Obliging Turles's attack, he allowed the Saiyan to connect with several punches to the abdomen. Cooler was left unfazed, with Turles staring him in the eye, astonished. Cooler snapped with a knee to the Saiyans gut, followed by an elbow to his back. Turles fell to the ground, blood coming from his mouth. Cooler was only toying with his prey, barely using a percentage of his full power.

Hanasia and Tora acted quickly, both flanking around Cooler and double kicking him, which the Arcosian blocked with both of his arms. Then, Cooler had thrown his arms outwards, sending shockwaves of energy that propelled both Tora and Hanasia in opposite directions.

Turles who had recovered from his abuse had uppercutted Cooler, catching the tyrant off-guard. Cooler had looked down at the Saiyan, with his eyes as cold as ever. Using his tail, Cooler had swatted Turles like a fly. The Rouge Saiyan plowed through the ground suffering.

Tora and Hanasia had regained balance, as they witnessed Cooler's further cruelty of Turles. Cooler was walking among the skid marks that Turles had formed in his wake. Cooler had intent to end this Saiyans scums life. Tora and Hanasia knew they needed to act, and quickly. Looking towards each other, they nodded their heads, as if they knew what the other was thinking.

Tora went airborne as Hanasia flew right up behind Cooler and launched a minor energy wave, as a means of distraction instead of actually causing damage. Annoyed, Cooler turned to face the Queen of Saiyans. Hanasia flew backwards launching energy volleys. Cooler charged right through the blasts to tackle the Saiyaness. Before Cooler could strike, Hanasia launched an energy wave to the ground which propelled her upwards. Cooler smiled at this game of cat and mouse and followed. He was able to get behind her and axe kicked her shoulders, sending her to the ground.

Cooler sensed an energy spike only to be confronted by Tora's attack.

"**Energy Ballet**."

The blue bullets struck Coolers torso and a cloud of dust form from the impact. Hanasia who had landed on the ground on her feet charged up and launched her own volley of energy blasts. The spectacle of blue fire and fuchsia pink volleys collided with Cooler from his front in back, leaving nowhere to escape.

Turles had pounded the ground in frustration, taking a knee. He rose up to see his mother and the General of Saiyans attacks this adversary with intensity. He felt almost useless, as these two Saiyans were fighting for him. Frustrated, he charged an energy sphere with both hands behind his neck. Then, he thrusts his hands forward and fired a white and purple energy wave, directly at the purple Arcosian.

"**Calamity Blaster**!"

The combined strength of all three attacks was quite incredible, creating a blinding intensity of power and light energy.

Not surprisingly, the smoke cleared, and Cooler remained unfazed.

"What the hell is this guy?" Turles yelled in hindrance, falling to his knees trying to catch breath.

Tora and Hanasia remained silent, knowing that this was the beginning of a long fight.

Deep underground in the remote medical bay, Bardock remained in the healing tank. Green liquid fluid surrounded him as it tended to the severe injury Cooler had inflicted upon him. His eyes remained closed as he breathed steadily through the oxygen mask. He continuously felt the ground shake as the battle above raged on. He knew that he wasn't healed yet, but he felt something deep inside of him, urging to come out. He needed to help his people defeat this enemy, none like they faced before. Bardock had feared that his friends would not be able to buy enough time for him to heal.

The ground shook once more and bubbles surfaced in the tank. Bardock became even more uneasy with each passing second. _Come on guys, just a little more time. _He thought to himself. He had wished he could see how they were faring against the monster that wanted to destroy them all. He had begun to feel something entirely knew. It was a sensation that he never felt before. He could actually feel the energy of the planet. He could feel the vegetation, the wildlife, and even those who fought on the surface. It was a new ability that he was beginning to grasp, the ability to sense energy.

Hanasia and Tora landed on the ground face first from Cooler planting them in the ground with a double drop kick. He had then landed on their backs and began to press them deeper into the rocky desert soil. Crackling noises echoed along with the screams of suffering that came from the Saiyans.

Turles limbed around a rocky crevice from which he was sent into, rendering him almost unable to fight. Grasping his broken armor, he knew that he had only one shot. Pulling out his last Fruit, he devoured it with grimace. Instantly, his wounds had healed partially, and his muscles bulged once more. He felt even stronger than he had been when he had taken the Fruit fighting The Armored Squadron. Without hesitation, he charged.

Cooler stopped his torture of the Saiyan duo when he noticed a massive energy spike. He had turned his head around to see who it was only to be punched by Turles. The pirate had followed up with a knee strike into the air. Then, he knocked Cooler to the ground, and finished with a violet-white Full Power Energy Barrage Wave.

Cooler emerged from the rocks that caved in around him. "Well, this is certainly interesting."

"Shut up!" Turles yelled. "Take this!"

Turles formed a ring of fiery energy with electricity sparking around it that was between his palms. He extended the circular ring out and launched it at the Arcosian.

"**Kill Driver**."

Watching from below, Hanasia was amazed of her long lost son. She did not expect him to have so much power so suddenly. Tora however knew that Turles had eaten his last Fruit of Power. If Turles was going to finish Cooler, let alone damage him, he needed to do it before the effects wore off.

Cooler had thrown up his hands and caught the ring. Using his own energy, he had thrown the ring right back at Turles. Turles, shell-shocked, remained hovering in the air as he watched the ring collide towards him. At the last minute, he blocked his own attack, causing a massive explosion.

Fearing the worst, Hanasia had thought she lost her eldest son after just reuniting with him. "No, no Turles. You bastard, you fucking bastard! I'll kill you Cooler!"

She tackled towards the Arcosian only to be swatted away by his tail. She landed on her back but quickly got back up. Before she charged once more, Cooler spoke.

"Wait, look there, your child still lives."

Hanasia had thought that he was playing a sick joke. But with closer observation, she had noticed a body lying on its back just behind Cooler. From what she could tell, Turles was still breathing.

"Yes, he lives, but not for long…." Cooler smiled as he flew towards Turles with wicked intensions.

Hanasia's heart stopped as she watched the menace close in on her son. Tora had caught up with Hanasia. "Hanasia let's stop this guy!"

Snapping out of her bewilderment, she nodded and the two Saiyans went after the Arcosian.

Cooler had managed to grab Turles by his throat and held him firm in the air. The Arcosian was not naïve of the fact that the Saiyans would try to intervene.

Hanasia was first to strike with a roundhouse kick to Coolers left temple. The blow was a direct hit however Cooler remained unfazed as ever and reacted with a swipe of his tail, sending the royal Saiyaness down into the ground.

Before Tora made his move, Cooler used his telekinesis to launch a boulder at Tora. Cooler had then sent a meteor shower of rocks and debris at the two Saiyans, in order for them to stay out of his way.

Turles was grabbing his own throat and gasping for air. Cooler laughed at his effort and slightly released his grasp, only to let the Saiyan speak.

"That was an impressive display of power you showed me. Tell me Saiyan, what is your secret?" Cooler asked, almost not even caring to know.

"Grh…you bastard. Why….would I tell you shit?!" Turles managed to say, winded.

Cooler did not respond, instead he squeezed harder.

"I….don't understand….it is supposed to give me extraordinary power, no one has ever been able to defeat me…" Turles admitted, Cooler now curious than ever, let him continue to speak. "….The Fruit of the Tree of Might. I…know you have heard of it."

"I am well aware of the folklores." Cooler replied.

"Plant the Seed on a planet and it will instantly begin to grown into a Tree not like any other. The Tree devours the planet in its growth, and in return, it bares the power of the gods. No one has ever bested me in battle. I had great power, which rivaled a god! I…." Turles was soon interrupted by Coolers grasp, clasping harder than ever.

"You foolish monkey, you do not hold true power, the very thing that gives you power is a joke. True power is earned, not harvested or stolen. My power was given to me by my father, and his ancestors before him. True power is my birthright, and I once sought the knowledge to gain more. However I was quick to learn that all power is internal, not external. I was destined to rule the galaxy, a right that you Saiyans have stolen. Frieza may have been my brother but he had no knowledge of true power. His arrogance blinded him. He would have never been defeated by any army, let alone an army of apes, if he had been in his true form like I display before you. You will never be powerful; you will always be the low-class that you are."

Cooler felt the life slipping out of Turles with every passing second. One thing he did not expect however was to hear the Saiyan laugh.

"What's so funny, your life is close to an end, and you're amused?" Cooler questioned.

"I might be a low-class, but let me show you the 'true power' of all Saiyans!" Turles chuckled, as his eyes turned blood shot red.

Cooler was stunned, as he witnessed the Saiyan transform. Turles's body expanded, his body grew furry and his mouth extended forwards and his brow rose upwards. He became more and more ape like until his transformation was complete.

"Impossible, how are you transforming?" Cooler asked. He had answered his own question when he looked at the sky and noticed two artificial moons, hovering. Tora and Hanasia managed to sneak their trump cards while Cooler was interrogating Turles. Now three Oozarus stood before the Arcosian.

Cooler was still holding onto Great Ape Turles's neck throughout the transformation. Now it appeared as if he was just holding onto his fur. Great Turles smiled and grabbed the Arcosian with his gigantic hands.

"Now I shall squeeze the life out of you!" Came the booming sound of Turles's voice.

Angered, Cooler broke free and elbowed the Great Ape, sending him tumbling to the ground. Cooler was then punched by Great Hanasia, followed by a kick skyward by Great Tora. Cooler stopped his ascent into the air and was surprised at the speed of the Oozarus. All three of them flew up and surrounded Cooler.

Cooler had begun laughing to his self. "Finally, I thought you Saiyans would never show your true power. Now I can actually have a challenge!"

All three of the Great Apes collided towards Cooler with ferocity. Cooler had managed to block all three of them with each of his hands and his tail. Cooler had then used his energy to push all three of them backwards. Cooler had then proceeded to tackle Great Ape Tora sending him to the ground. Hanasia and Turles had then come up from behind Cooler in an attempt to catch him off guard. Their plan was thwarted when Cooler casually fired two purple energy blasts which sent them flying.

Tora had gotten back up and fired a Chou Makouhou mouth blast directly at the Arcosian. Cooler had not anticipated this and was hit dead on. When the cloud of ash cleared, Cooler had appeared to have been in a defensive stance, his skin slightly scorched.

Irritated, Cooler shot out a Darkness eye beam which went right through Tora's shoulder. The Great Ape hollowed in pain as he grasped his bleeding shoulder. Tora had taken a knee, blood spewing from his hand as he tried to hold the wound.

"Ha! Looks like I over did it." Cooler chuckled to himself arrogantly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the remote medical bay, Bardock had stirred greatly in his healing tank. He could sense everything that was going on. He could sense Turles getting beaten senseless, his wife Hanasia and his best friend coming to his son's aide. He had sensed Turles's sudden spike in power, only to be snuffed out by Cooler. Turles's life dwindled as Hanasia and Tora struggled to save him. He knew that they had transformed, greatly increasing their chances of survival.<p>

But he knew Cooler had been holding back the entire time. He could feel the Arcosian toying with his Saiyan comrades. He knew that they were going all out, but Cooler remained on top as he was barely using a minuscule of his strength. Then, Bardock had felt Tora's energy plummet.

Suddenly, a new revelation came to Bardock, as he was hit by a new vision…

_The ground around him was covered in bone and ash. Smoke filled the horizon and the stench of death choked the air. The very sky rained with hell fire and debris, as it appeared that a great cataclysm had devastated the world. _

_He walked for seemed like an eternity, only seeing the same depressing scene, over and over. Soon however, a trail of blood could be seen across the ground. It appeared as if something was dragged, or maybe it even crawled. Suspicious, Bardock had followed the trail of blood. The Saiyan King felt a deep dread as he grew closer to the source of the path. _

_Within the fogy smoke, he could see a silhouette lying on the ground. Drawing closer, Bardock was petrified to see that it was his comrade and best friend – Tora._

_Tora was lying in a pool of his own blood face first. Bardock had kneeled down to turn his friend over. When he did so, Tora's body was mangled and lifeless. He had a dead stare, which only showed the whites of his eyes. Bardock mourned his friend for a moment, before he heard footsteps._

_Bardock had turned around, only to have a fist go straight through his chest. He went white eyed, and had seen that it was Cooler who had penetrated his chest cavity. _

Bardock had awaked from his dreams suddenly. The healing tank began bubbling rapidly, as if it were boiling. Abruptly, Bardock busted out of the healing chamber as his aura erupted with energy. Quickly throwing on his battle attire, he charged his energy once more and felt a great power course through his veins.

"I'm coming you guys" He said before he flew outwards, burrowing through the ground to the outside world.

* * *

><p>"Hrghaaaa!" roared Hanasia as she slammed down her foot to crush Cooler underneath. The Saiyaness Oozaru form had greatly outweighed Cooler, smashing him and sending him through the rocky terrain.<p>

Hanasia's foot quivered for a moment before a purple aura shone through her foot. Cooler had succeeded in forming a violet energy barrier which protected him from her blow. His barrier expanded, causing Hanasia to fall on her backside.

Cooler had then grabbed her foot and slung the Great Ape Saiyaness into a plateau, which tumbled over her. Cooler was then confronted by an injured Tora and weakened Turles. The two Great Apes did not hesitate to launch mouth blasts at the despot. Cooler quickly put his palms out on both sides and block both blasts with relative ease. Using his own energy, he hurled the waves right back at the Saiyans who attack him. The blasts turned lavender purple and consumed Turles and Tora, sending them hurdling backwards.

Turles crashed face first into a pile of rocks, causing them to collapse into dust. Tora had fallen to his back, grasping his shoulder even harder than ever. Struggling to get up, Tora had placed his elbow on the ground to support himself. Sitting up, he had noticed that Cooler had disappeared. But as faster than the eye could see, Cooler had teleported and kneed Tora in his massive chin, causing his head slam backwards into the ground. hHHH

Cooler had stood upon the Great Apes chest, his feet were pressing so hard that Tora could not get up. Coolers eyes were illuminating with menace. He was blood thirsty, and wanted to end this Saiyans life first.

"Your finished Saiyan, you have no hope of surviving now. You'll be the first Saiyan I kill, you fought well however your power was minuscule compared to mine. I don't know how you monkeys managed to get the upper hand on my little brother, but I will not repeat the mistakes he has made."

Cooler had then drawn out his finger and pointed in the direction of Tora's skull. His purple finger resonated with violet energy, Tora knew what was next. It was the fabled Cold family's signature technique- The Death Beam.

Tora stared down the face of his enemy, embracing the ultimate warrior's gift, death in battle. However instead of the final blow being dealt, it was as if Cooler was hesitating. Tora could see the Arcosian's eye's twitch, and scan the area for something.

A blinding blue flash followed which consumed Cooler and sent him rocketing to a stony outcrop. The formation tumbled over the tyrant as Tora witnessed everything with amazement. The Saiyan general recognized that blast wave. "Could it be?" he said out loud, as he got up from the ground.

Standing over all the Great Apes' on top of a plateau was none other than the King of all Saiyans-Bardock.

Tora howled in celebration as Great Ape Hanasia and Turles followed in suit. They cheered with their booming voices as their king had finally recovered.

Bardock felt so much more powerful. But it wasn't just physical strength that he felt. He felt a deep sensation inside of him, ready to unleash. He had felt motivated to defeat this foe, and send the last remnants of the Planet Trade into the depths of hell.

Within the crumbling rubble, Cooler had emerged with slight markings of singe. He looked at Bardock and bared his teeth. Bardock remained silent before entering a fighting stance.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>No PL's this chapter.<em>

_Q/A_

**Those-carrots:** **Oh, I hope Tora doesn't die, but that would defiantly be a good cause for Bardock to Transition to SSJ.**

That's a very good guess; however I won't give you any spoilers. I guess you will have to find out next chapter!

_Thank you for your patience everyone; tune in next time for DBZ- the Revision!_


	12. Chapter 12 Ascension

**The Revision **

**Chapter 12: Ascension**

_If I owned the amazing franchise that was Dragonball, I would be a whole lot richer._

"_There is no better than adversity. Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss, contains its own seed, its own lesson on how to improve your performance the next time." - Malcolm X_

* * *

><p>Bardock stood confidently upon the cliff which overlooked the battlefield. The mountain desert terrain had been scarred by the warfare of the Great Apes and the prince of darkness. The Saiyan king looked at his comrades with pride. If he had not showed up in time, Cooler surely would have killed them all. Peculiarly enough, Cooler had been merely toying with them, and could have killed them at any moment. Perhaps Cooler had planned to draw out the king himself. If that were the case, Cooler's plan was going accordingly. But Bardock knew that he had to do whatever it took to defeat this monster.<p>

"What are you waiting for, let's go Cooler." Bardock watched as Cooler remained stagnant.

"That was quite the cheap shot; I have to admit that was the best hit anyone had on me all day." Cooler mocked. "I am surprised, Saiyan, I thought your kind was all about honor and pride. Since when is sneaking apart of the Saiyan way?"

Bardock remained silent as Cooler continued to banter.

"Then again you're not the typical monkey are you? It seems you have misplaced your tail, how droll. It's too bad, with the kind of power you possess your tail may have given you the edge against me, hopefully you don't prove to be as disappointing as these weaklings. You do realize that I could have killed all three of these fools without even lifting a finger. I will never truly understand how my brother fell to your kind."

"Frieza fell because he was a tyrant. And like all tyrants, he was destined to fall. Even if I had failed to defeat him, someone else would have risen in my place to do so. Face it Cooler, your time has come to an end." Bardock spoke.

Before Cooler could reply, Bardock dug his right foot in the ground and charged like a bull. The Saiyan King delivered a right hook, which Cooler caught promptly. The impact of the blow sent an invisible shockwave which echoed throughout the desert.

Tora, Turles, and Hanasia were all taken aback by the sheer force. Suddenly, Cooler and Bardock had disappeared.

"What the hell, where did they go?" Turles questioned, his Great Ape voice booming.

"Take a closer look, Turles. They are above." Tora replied.

The juvenile Saiyan looked upwards and had seen the very sky ripple. Upon closer examination, Turles could see Bardock and Cooler clashing. Sonic booms rung in the air as the two superpowers conflicted. They were moving so quickly with so much kinetic energy that the sky rippled and shook with each impact. It was as if invisible explosions rocked the heavens.

"It looks like their merely sparing." Turles pointed out.

"No my son, they are feeling out each other's power. They are simply testing their own strength. Your father has never possessed such power; I think this is only the tip of the iceberg." Hanasia responded.

"Bardock certainly is the most powerful Saiyan I have ever known, perhaps the most powerful in thousands of years. But I can't shake the feeling that Cooler is holding back a lot more than what his is leading us to believe." Tora mentioned.

Both Hanasia and Turles looked to the general with a sense of dread. They looked back and watched the fight that would decide the fate of the Saiyan race.

Deep underground, the temporary shelter of hundreds of Saiyan infants cried out as the entire facility shook from the chaos of the surface. Fasha did her best to keep the babies under control, but her efforts were in vain. Taking care of one child was enough, but hundreds? Fasha was exhausted.

"Phew, this is gotta be the hardest mission I have ever contributed to". Fasha said to herself as she cradled a baby in one arm, while feeding another with a bottle.

The Saiyaness was dripping with sweat as she attempted to please every wailing baby in the nursery. Her daughter Zucci remained quiet as she was sitting on the floor playing with the toddler Saiyans. Fasha was glad that she had at least one Saiyaness to help her out.

Back in the lobby, Paragus and Broly watched the battle unfold between Cooler and King Bardock. The quality of the screen was dreary, and the signal would break up each time the two foes clashed. Paragus grew nervous as he watched how powerful the Frost Demon really was.

The Older Saiyan looked to the corner of the room where Broly had been. The young Saiyan was in a sitting fetal position, trying his best to cover his ears. The father had believed the quaking sounds of the two superpowers battling had disturbed the boy. Feeling his natural urge to console his son, Paragus walked over to Broly.

"Everything will be ok son. Don't worry, Lord Bardock will defeat the demon, I promise you. Everything will go back to normal soon." The father said as he placed his hands on the boys shoulder.

Broly looked up to his father, tears running down his face. Tears of fear became substituted with the blush of anger.

"No…make them…. stop….."

"I'm sorry my son, but I cannot." Paragus replied dumbfounded.

"Make them stop! Now!" Broly wailed angrily, as he pounded on the floor, creating a large indentation.

Paragus was bewildered, his son never acted like this. It was rare for Broly to show emotion; ever since he was a mere child he had been silent. Why was Broly so upset? Then it had hit him. Broly had not been upset because of the ongoing battle on the surface, the problem was much closer than Paragus had previously thought.

Looking to the Nursery, he could hear the infants crying much louder than he could hear the shuddering of the planet. Paragus had then distinctly remembered the day his son was born. He remembered the familiar sound of babies crying. He had felt proud that day; his own son was born with a power level greater than that of his own. He had also seen that a child who was born on the same day had a power level of 2 – Kakarot, son of Bardock. The medical staff mocked how this low class child made an abnormally powerful elite cry. At the time Paragus thought nothing of it, his feelings of pride were greater than that of some foolish nobodies mocking his son.

Somehow, Kakarot's cries had scarred Broly.

"Broly, are those infants bothering you? I am sorry, son, but we can't leave until we are given orders by Commander Tora".

"…..Make…..them….stop!" Broly howled as a green aura enveloped his body. Slowly, Broly began to levitate as a green energy orb surrounded him. Broly's eyes had even turned emerald green as he ascended to the surface, tearing through the very ceiling of the facility itself.

"Broly! No!" Paragus yelled as he quickly ran to the living quarters. In the room he and Broly were staying, Paragus had a unique controlling device that would suppress Broly's power. Bardock had ordered that Paragus had his son under special control. And because of the Saiyan Empires rapid expansion, new technologies had been discovered; one of them had been devices such as this.

Grabbing the mind-controlling device, he slipped it over his right hand, which fitted like a gauntlet. A green gem was in the center of the brace which was identical to the gem adorned on Broly's crown. He flew after his son as fast as he could.

Reaching the surface, he covered his eyes as the sun temporally blinded him. When his vision came to, the sky appeared green. He looked up to see that his son was charging his Ki, his body now fully green and his hair spiking. Paragus knew he needed to act before it was too late. Raising his palm, the device glistened as did the crown on Broly's head.

"Calm down Broly!" Paragus yelled as he pointed the collar at his boy.

Broly continued to yell in agony as he grasped his headband, trying his hardest to take it off.

After much struggle, Broly eventually calmed down, his aura ceasing and his hair returning to is natural state. The boy's eyes closed as he fell from the sky unconscious. Paragus caught his boy and a sigh of relief followed.

"That was too close."

* * *

><p>No matter how quickly he maneuvered, no matter how much power he threw behind each blow, no matter how hard he tried, Cooler met Bardock blow for blow.<p>

Bardock spun around with a roundhouse kick, in which Cooler blocked with his purple tail. Wrapping his appendage around the Saiyan King's leg Cooler reacted quickly. He slung Bardock skyward, and immediately pursued him.

Bardock was no fool, so instead of stopping his kinetic collision into the heavens, he used it to his advantage. He thrusted his arms to his sides and opened his palms profusely. A scatter shot of blue energy bullets ricocheted off of the white armored Cooler. Bardock finished his combination with a double wave of energy, which proved to be successful in penetrating Cooler's defenses. The Arcosian crashed to the ground with dazzling blue light igniting around him.

"Ha, take that you lizard bastard." Bardock celebrated, smirking in response. His smile soon faded.

Sensing a disturbance, he turned around only to see the purple and white clad Frost Demon, arms crossed in anticipation.

"How the hell…"

"Did I do that?" Cooler interrupted. "Foolish insect, it was a mere afterimage you struck with your novice attack. If you weren't so slow, maybe even you would have seen that."

Cooler rushed forwards at Bardock, preparing a right hook.

Bardock threw a cross block, readying himself for impact. However, Cooler seemed to disappear right before he threw his attack at Bardock. Suddenly Cooler had reappeared with a uppercut that nearly took Bardock's head right off. Cooler jabbed the Saiyans abdomen followed by a quick one two with his knee succeeded by another uppercut which sent Bardock sky-high.

Bardock was overwhelmed and stunned from the flurry of barrage attacks that Cooler had inflicted. He could not react in time to block Coolers next punishing blow.

Cooler had teleported behind the Saiyan with a drop kick sending Bardock back to the ground.

Bardock's face seared as he felt the rocks and debris grinding against his body and face. The burning sensation was enough to get Bardock back on his feet, angrier than ever. Blood dripping down the brow of his left eye, he saw red.

Bardock roared as an almost primal power quaked out of his voice.

"_Hmm, interesting….perhaps we should see what this Saiyan can really do." _Cooler had thought to himself as he spread his arms outward.

The King of the Warrior race proved his worth when he had finally struck Cooler right underneath the Arcosian's ribcage. Cooler's eyes went white as he was caught off-guard. Like a jack hammer pelting concrete, Bardock punched Cooler repeatedly until Cooler spat. Bardock had then grabbed his foe's head and kneed his nose. Bardock had then followed up with a clothesline, flipping Cooler around. Bardock drop kicked the demons back sending him flying into a mountain side, which collapsed over him.

Cooler exploded with powerful aura as the rocks disintegrated around him. "Ha, is that all monkey….?"

Cooler was not expecting to see an orb of blue light, which actually struck Cooler where it hurts. The smoke cleared and Cooler remains singed but overall not hurt but very, very annoyed.

"Is this the extent of your maximum power? You pathetic scum, you would have never have defeated my brother if he had completed his transformation. You're a waste of my time, you and your ape kin got lucky, that's all. And now it's time you're your people to die. I will grind this planet into dust; I will erase the history of the Saiyans from all known sources. Your culture with wither away as I crush your bones with my feet. I will give you one last chance Saiyan, join me, and become my new Captain of the Squadron, I will spare your people and you shall serve me. All you need to do is bow."

Bardock stood confidently on a rocky outcrop. He felt the wind sweep through his palm tree hair; the breeze pushed him as if it were guiding him. This wasn't the end; Bardock knew that he knew that he had to come up with something strategic. Growing up in the Saiyan army he had learned that there were other ways to defeat your opponent besides overpowering them. All he needed to do was outsmart the Frost Demon.

Hanasia grunted as she watched the battle below. The battlefield was riddled with debris and ash. A massive crater was the effect of these two titans clashing. The three Saiyans remained in their transformed state, as long as the artificial moon was active, they would remain Oozaru.

"This is ridiculous; it's obvious that Bardock got a huge Zenkai, but he can't even land a clean blow at that damn lizard."

Turles looked at his mother and back at Turles; never did he imagine his invasion would ever turn out like this.

"Were transformed and we can't do any damage to him. This bastard just gets stronger and stronger." Turles spat as he watched the battle fiercely.

Tora remain silent as he soon realized that his best friend had no chance.

Gripping his hands so tightly, blood began to profuse. Bardock may have gotten stronger than any Saiyan in existence, but it wasn't enough. Cooler and his demon-kin came from a long line of bitter cold tyrants. The Arcosians' are one of the oldest sentient beings other than the Kais themselves. The Saiyan general knew little of this frost demon itself; however he knew that this one was hiding more strength than imaginable. Gripping his hand once more, blood followed once more. Tora felt no pain, he only felt frustration.

The last thing that either Turles or Hanasia expected was Tora powering up.

"Tora you fool! You shouldn't be fighting in your condition; you'll only get in the way."

Hanasia heeded anxiously.

"Dammit, I have to try; I won't let my comrade die!"

Tora's cobalt aura shone brightly as he took off like a rocket.

Turles laughed and followed the general into battle, leaving his mother behind.

Hanasia growled as she watched her brethren Saiyans charge into the depths of hell.

"Dammit, it's like I'm on babysitting duty. Here goes nothing… or everything."

The empress tentatively followed Tora and Turles into the battlefield. She knew that she didn't stand a chance alone against the monstrous Arcosian. An outcast, a wounded general, a queen, and a future seeing warrior made for one interesting fighting force.

_Maybe, just maybe; if we band together, we might be able to overwhelm this bastard._ She thought to herself as she sped through the sky, fire-blue aura surrounding her.

Bardock spat out in anguish as Cooler's ivory kneecap connected with the Saiyans stomach. As he heeled over in ache, the icy demon followed up with an elbow to the back of Bardock's skull.

The King of Saiyans reacted quickly with a leg sweep, which Cooler was able to read quickly. The Arcosian answered with a kick to Bardock's chin, sending him hurdling back into the air. Preventing further abuse, he halted his ascent with a quick charge of his Ki.

_Dammit, he's reading all of my movements; so fast… _He thought to himself, as he stared down his foe.

Cooler remained stagnant as if he was a statue. His stagnation changed as he crossed his arms. "I gave you a chance of mercy, you pathetic monkey." He sighed. "Too bad, you've would've made a fine soldier under my command, perhaps with your natural abilities you might have become the strongest warrior other than my father and I, and of course my brother. Alas, you shall perish and I shall ascend to the throne as rightful ruler of the universe!"

Cooler seemed to vanish into thin air to Bardock's surprise. What came next was another knee strike to the mid-section and a tail whip which smacked him to the ground. Using his telekinesis, Cooler lifted a boulder the size of a bus and slammed it down. Bardock was crushed underneath the rock like an insect to the boot. The ground rumbled and quaked, but was soon met with silence again. Any other opponent would think that the monkey would be flattened like a pancake, but Cooler remained on edge. As he had predicted, a small rumbling transformed into an explosion of blue Ki. Bardock was alive, but battered.

As with all of his recent battles, his armor gave way and barely even held together. The last attack severely destroyed his armor as he had a broken shoulder strap and a cracked breastplate. "Heh, I really need to upgrade this garbage armor."

"Hmph, why am I not surprised; figures you would survive that. I got you hand it to you, you may be weak but you are also stubborn." Cooler said.

Bardock became deadly serious again, knowing now how strong Cooler is. His power seemed limitless, every time he pushed hard, Cooler would push right back even harder. But no matter how hopeless he it seemed, he couldn't just lay down and die. He had a duty to his people, to his wife, to himself.

Bardock shouted with a voice so menacing that it even made the great Cooler shutter. Bardock openly charge with one fist forward, aiming at the ice-demons skull.

"Impressive Saiyan, but you are far too predictable!" Cooler announced as he prepared to parry the Saiyan warrior. Or so he thought.

Bardock smirked as he replaced his obvious punch with a cobalt-blue ki wave which sent Cooler flying into the ground.

"Heh, I call that little maneuver the Tyrant Lancer!" Bardock proclaimed, so proud that he had made a somewhat detrimental attack. But he knew that he couldn't stop there, so he began rapidly firing a barrage of machine-gun bullet ki blasts at the crater in which Cooler had crashed into.

Feeling his power depleting, Bardock had stopped to catch his breath. Closing his eyes, he began to sense his surroundings, endeavoring to find any anomalies. "No…"

Cooler broke free from the ash and debris that had tunneled over him during Bardock's attempt to destroy him. "That was a clever trick, but I'm done with your games, monkey."

"Die!" Cooler barked as he shot his signature Darkness Eye beam.

Bardock had run out of energy, he couldn't even move. "….is this the end?"

A trio of energies suddenly spiked as Bardock realized just who they were. The Darkness Eye beam was deflected by the arm of a Great Beast – Tora. Bardock smiled as Great Apes Turles and Hanasia soon stood in front of their king, forming a most intimidating wall.

"I thought you guys would never show up." The king laughed out.

"What happened to fighting alone? I love you husband but you sure are one stubborn fool." Hanasia replied.

"You better not die on us Bardock, deflecting that blast fucked up my hand." Tora bellowed, rubbing his singed fist.

"Heh, wimp." Turles replied.

Tora merely grunted knowing that this was no time to bicker.

"You guys are great, but I don't think even with our combined strength we can beat this bastard." Bardock solemnly said.

"Doesn't mean we can't try, where's the arrogant Saiyan that I fell for?" Hanasia retorted entering a stance.

"She's right man. Come on, if we're going to die, let's go all out!" Tora stated, following Hanasia with a stance of his own.

Bardock smirked once more, and exploded with what ki he had left, he was running on pure adrenaline now. The trio of Oozarus, led by their king charged at Cooler like a stampede.

"Come at me!" Cooler yelled as he stood with arms overconfidently extended.

* * *

><p>In deep space, far, far away from the homeworld of the Saiyans, a backwater planet was being laid waste.<p>

It was a normal day on the planet Bacco. The brown and green skinned humanoids of the planet were enjoying the everyday recreations and pleasantries of life. When out of nowhere, red-hot meteors began to pelt their cities like hail, and destroy everything they impact. But these were no mere meteors, as the people of Bacco soon discovered.

They were orb-shaped transports, from outer space. Out of these orbs came a race of creatures with furry tails, and even more alien style of armor. The Baccoans greeted them like any other, however they were greeted not with a handshake or a hello, but with energy blasts and brutal strikes. Massive panic spread like wildfire; soon the whole planet would be consumed and devastated by these invaders.

"Come children, this way!" An elderly Baccoan heeded as he lead the youths to an escape ship, hoping to evacuate.

The children shook with fear and confusion as the ramp door descended open. Suddenly the ship exploded out of nowhere. The old man looked to see if the children had survived, and thankfully they did. The perpetrator was tall alien with jet black hair and onyx eyes. His armor bore the colors of turquoise and white with blue leggings.

"Please, let the children go! Take me instead, you mustn't harm them!" the elderly pleaded, practically on his knees.

The invader simply leered, and shot an energy beam which went right through the Baccoan's skull.

"Cigaro! No!" One of the children screamed with angry and fright. The boy had then charged at the alien with blind rage.

He too met his end as the monster began to launch minor ki beams, all killing the children one by one. When the smoke cleared, it was nothing short but a massacre.

"Good show, Gerkin." Came the voice of the former King himself, Vegeta.

"If that's what you call it, these weaklings aren't even sport worthy. We could have easily sent one of our infants to this mud hole." Gerkin replied.

"Lord Vegeta, Gerkin, how goes the hunting?" Came the burly Nappa who had regrouped with his fellow elites.

"Boring, like Gerkin was saying, they aren't even worth our time. Nappa, where are my sons?" Vegeta scowled, making a giant nervous.

"Um, well about that…"

"Spit it out you fool!"

"Well, Prince Vegeta insisted that he took Tarble out killing. He kept saying that his brother wasn't going to be no greenhorn. I insisted that I would go with them but well, he punched me in the face and said to go up someone else's ass for once…" Nappa said embarrassingly.

Gerkin couldn't help but chuckle while Vegeta himself was not amused.

"Go find them now!" Vegeta commanded furiously.

Nappa quickly bowed and sped off.

"To think that he was once our General, I could be three times the commander than he ever was. Now he's just an over glorified babysitter….er not saying that your sons are babies, or that they need sitting…"

"Gerkin, shut up." Vegeta said as he massaged his forehead due to annoyance. "You know well not to speak out of place. Your position as my right hand is just as, if not higher ranking than Nappa's. And you are right, Nappa is a baby sitter. But my sons are still young, and they need to be watched carefully. One day one of them will challenge me, and I will be ready. I am tired of playing along with Bardock and his regime. As soon as we get home we will begin enacted our plans to usurp him, and I will make him suffer for what he did to my pride."

* * *

><p>An Explosive Energy Wave came from Cooler which repelled the quartet of Saiyans into the rocky landscape that was the battlefield. Every strategy that Tora and Bardock had thought of had proven futile. Each assault was met with heavy resistance, no matter what the Saiyans had tried. And still, it was as if Cooler had barely broken a sweat.<p>

"Dammit, our transformations won't last much longer at this rate." Turles protested. "Why in the hell did you send our armies away when we could have ganged up on this monster!?"

Bardock remained silent, was he ignoring his son, or just was he just plain dumbstruck with dread and ever approaching doom? Whatever the case, Bardock sustained his muteness.

"Not even an entire army of Apes could defeat me, if my brother had learned to retain his true form like I, than he would have destroyed this planet along with every last one of you. The clock is ticking, Saiyans. Like your comrade had just dim wittedly announced, your transformations are waning." Cooler condescendingly stated.

Bardock was looking at his comrades with an enigmatic expression. He felt so proud of how much he had accomplished, how much he triumphed over the universe. Never before had the Saiyans had been this powerful in their history. Not since the days of old, and legend. He practically had the universe in the palm of his hands, only one thing stood in his way.

"I have an idea you guys, but you might not like it."

The three Saiyans listened to their king for guidance.

"I'm up for anything." replied Turles.

"I can't believe you have more tricks up your sleeve, whatever it is, I hope it's something that can damage this demon." Tora pitched in.

"Were listening, Bardock. We will follow you into the depths of hell if we have too." Hanasia spoke reassuringly.

"What would I do without you guys?" Bardock grinned. "So we've tried surrounding this guy, ambushing him, overpowering him, literally everything that could be done in the book of war. Except one thing; instead of trying to destroy this guy, why don't we try destroying everything around him?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait just one damn minute. You don't mean you want to blow up the planet do you?" Tora questioned alarmingly.

"Well yeah, that's exactly what I intend to do." Bardock replied calmly.

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me? No wonder why everyone thinks your insane!" Turles exclaimed.

"I don't see you coming up with any other ideas Turles." Bardock argued, shutting down the adolescent.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? What about the children; Fasha and the others?" Hanasia asked doubtingly.

Before Bardock could respond, the Oozaru transformations of Hanasia, Tora, and Turles had dissipated.

"Dammit, we waited too long!" Turles grumbled hopelessly.

"It doesn't matter; we pale in comparison to this beast." Tora admitted, feeling a great blow to his own pride.

Feeling his comrade's shame, Bardock looked away out of disrepute. But he knew standing around sulking wouldn't solve a damn thing.

"Tora! Where's your pride?" Bardock exclaimed, catching everyone off guard.

"We've fought through troves of warriors, met the brink of death and knocked on the gates of hell themselves. You've endured far worse injuries than a mere blast to the shoulder. We're not whimpering low class brats anymore. We are the greatest fighting force of the Saiyan army! We are Bardock's elite, what would Borgos and Shugesh think? What about Fasha or even your own daughter Zucci? They would be ashamed to call you General."

Tora was taken aback by Bardock's words. He was used to the battle banter, but this was different. It was pure insults that meant to chip away at his very core as a true warrior.

"…..So I ask you again Tora, Where's your pride?"

Like the flicker of a light switch, Tora's outlook completely changed. The general stood up straight, and faced his comrades in a militaristic manner.

"Dammit, I can't believe were still doing this. I guess your stubbornness is contagious." Tora said, referring to his king. "This bastard is stronger than any other opponent we've ever faced, hell, even more so in our wildest dreams. But are we just going to lay here and take a beating? Are we dirty monkeys', or are we the most powerful warrior race the world has ever known?! I will not just die so easy, if I'm going to die I am going out like the way I came into this world, kicking and screaming with pride of a true Saiyan!" Tora trumpeted with pride.

"Hell yeah that's just what I needed!' Turles announced as he raised his fist in approval; much to the surprise of his mother and father. They too, had raised their fists which greatly improved the morale of Saiyans.

Hanasia turned towards her husband, observed him momentarily before smiling.

"What?" Bardock perceived her gaze.

"You always did know how to light a fire in his ass." She replied, placing her hand on his cracked breastplate.

"If one things for sure, it's that you never mock a Saiyans pride, especially Tora's." Bardock responded, placing his hand over her own.

"Are you ready for this husband? We might not survive this." Hanasia questioned, gazing in her scar faced husbands eyes.

"I am, but I know that whatever happens, I am glad to have spent my life with you, and I am prepared to love you for eternity in Other World."

With that Hanasia embraced him with affectionately. After a moment, she looked up and the met each other with one last kiss on the mundane plane of their world. As they interlocked lips, the world seemed to freeze. It was a rare sight, to see Bardock act so affectionate, even towards his own wife.

They were interrupted by the clearing of Tora's throat, as he smiled and winked at the two. Turles merely rolled his eyes and scoffed in disgust from witnessing his parents' display of affection.

The couple resumed their positions and slightly laughed at the others reactions. "Were ready when you are." Hanasia replied.

"Ok. Let's show this guy a thing or two about military strategy, wedge formation! Fall in front of the King!" Tora commanded.

Tora, Hanasia, and Turles flew in front of Bardock; they formed a V which surrounded him. The Saiyans nodded in unison and charged at their assailant with fury. Cooler remained unfazed and uninterested as he remained standing with arms crossed. "Pathetic monkeys'."

Tora collided with Cooler with an elbow to the skull, followed by a leg sweep by Hanasia, which actually made Cooler fall over. Turles had finished up with a leg drop to the Arcosians stomach, which made Cooler flinch slightly.

The Saiyan Four began launching a volley of energy bombs which pelted the surface. Like mortar fire, the ground cracked and gave way, creating a massive crater. Bardock could sense that Cooler had escaped, but was suppressing his power.

"Hah, looks like we got the scaly bastard!" Turles trumpeted prematurely.

"Guess again..." Cooler whispered behind Turles, startling the teenaged Saiyan.

Cooler agilely whipped around his tail, slamming into the left arm of Turles. A loud _crunch_ could be heard, causing dismay to the others. Before Turles could react to the break, Cooler backhanded him into the crater below, rendering him unconscious.

Furious, Hanasia came forth with a barrage a punches, each being dodged by the nimble Cooler, who didn't even look her in the eye. A punch did connect however, right against Coolers skull. The Arcosian was more surprised than hurt, believing that his superior power and speed had put him miles above this scum.

Cooler grabbed her arm and slung her to the ground, making her crash next to her fallen son. Bardock and Tora were next up and they decided to make a more defensive approach. Cooler went straight after Bardock with a flying knee to his nose. Bardock flipped from the impact, blood spewing outwards. He recovered and flew back, making Cooler follow. He played chicken with Cooler, bobbing and weaving every time the lizard got close. But Cooler's extraordinary speed eventually caught up with Bardock, corning him between rocky outcrops.

"End of the line, any last words?" Cooler heeded, raising a palm that glowed purple.

"Tora Now!"

"**Flame Ballet**!" Tora yelled as he used his signature blue flame attack on Cooler.

The Arcosian ignited in flames, singeing his skin effectively.

Bardock and Tora were doubtful however as Cooler began laughing to himself. "Do you know nothing of our race? We are the apex of evolution, the ultimate species; we were one of the first to evolve sentience! Billions of years of mutation has made of hardy, as we can survive even the vacuum of space. Fire is such a pathetic weapon; even animals on our home world do not fear it."

Cooler doused the flames with his own energy, and locked on to the one who ignited it. In a blink of an eye, Cooler knocked Tora into the crater with his two comrades below. "I will send you all into the abyss and eradicate you all where you land. I assure you all that will be your final resting place."

Cooler grabbed Bardock's throat firmly, squeezing steadily. Bardock punched Cooler several times in the face, but Cooler was only annoyed. A punch to the stomach pacified the King of Saiyans, making him heel over, losing his grip on his own conscious.

"I offered you clemency, you miserable wretch. Join your friends and die."

"Leave my husband alone!"

Bardock and Cooler turned to see Hanasia speeding like a bullet towards them, running on nothing but pure adrenaline now. "Aarghh!" She screamed, her battle cry echoing to the very bones of the planet itself.

Cooler smirked and a blood lusted glint appeared in his eye.

Bardock let out one final burst of muffled speech. "Hanasia no!"

"Die." Cooler said plainly as two purple glints became beams of light. It was his own version of the family signature Death Beam – The Darkness Eye Beam.

The beam struck its mark, directly at the heart of the queen herself. Hanasia fell to the ground dead.

The world seemed to freeze in time. Everything became slowed, and blurred, distorted. Slowly Hanasia fell to the ground, every foot made Bardock's heart drop even more. He felt emptiness, something he had never felt before. Remorse, regret, loss, ignorance, failure, and weakness; emotions that seemed alien before. The emptiness inside became filled with vengeance and rage.

* * *

><p><em>How could I be so weak? I thought I could defeat this monster, and now I lost everything that I knew. Why am I so weak? Tora, Turles, and everyone will die because of my inability to protect them. My arrogance led to wife's death. My beloved, please, please forgive me. Forgive my weakness. <em>

A snap back into reality as the sound of Cooler's laughter could be heard. Bardock saw red.

His head snapped back as his eyes grew white and his hair stood in golden fire. Bardock's eye's had changed from onyx grey to an azure blue.

"Well now, where's this power coming from?" The purple clad Arcosian replied.

* * *

><p><em>Its been too long guys. If any of you are still following that's just amazing. I don't know when the next update will be. I obviously had some writers block and I'm planning to get back into it. <em>


End file.
